The Return Of The Shinigami From Our Past
by prettiewoman
Summary: She was thought to be dead but her appearance in the Human World changed it all. A shinigami of great importance with ties to Aizen, Byakuya,and Kisuke has emerged. As Aizen furthers his plans, the past comes back to reveal all in the present.
1. The Death of a Captain

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP**

I did not want to mess up any chapters by adding this little summary so I decided to put it here. I hope it helps in understanding this original character a little more.

I am going to introduce to you my original character who is a member of the 13th Division Squads. This story will expand back and forth from the past to the present and will involve just about everyone including the Spirit King.

Original character bio:

**Introducing: Caisuikia Aizen**

New Character Description:

She wears your typical Captain's uniform but instead of wearing it like a lab coat she usually wears it like a cape on her right shoulder. On occasions she will not wear her Captain's uniform for she doesn't want to be seen as superior over her subordinates who she treats like her equal. She has long jet black hair that flows to her shoulders and her skin is radiant with a slight tan. She has big emerald green eyes and full lips. She is quiet athletic but has a curvy figure and stands about 5ft.6in tall. She wears her zanpakuto to the side but rarely uses it for she is a skilled fighter. She wears a necklace given to her by her father, an heir loom passed down from generations. It is very significant and will play a part in her past. She is very polite and confident but when it comes to the men in her life she is loyal but yet confused at times by her decisions. She is considerate of others but does not take kind to those who cross her. She is liked by everyone especially the opposite sex. They seem to flock to her by her beauty, confidence, personality, and tactics.

Background Information:

She is a noble of the ruthless Mikisa Clan and 25th generational head of the Mikisa Family, one of the noble families in Soul Society. She is an outcast of the family and does not care for those who look down on others because of their nobility. Her age is unknown but she appears to be in her early to mid twenties. She is the apple of her father's eye and gets everything she wants but when it comes to her father's authority she has no say on the matter. She enrolled in the academy where she met Kisuke Urahara and became good friends with him and Yoruichi. She was also engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki at one point but called it off due to unforeseen reasons. She became Captain of 3rd Squad around the same time as Kisuke Urahara but when Kisuke left Soul Society she changed and fell into a state of sadness and despair. She shut everyone out and spent her days training in the arts of combat, focusing on ways to keep from losing herself after Kisuke's departure. Then she met Sosuke Aizen who changed her life for the better and married him. The story of her past does not stop here. There is more to unfold about this character and her history as a noble of great significance.

Zanpakuto Characteristics:

Name: Kutakuta Kumo- Withered spider

Appearance: Typical angel sword except it was forged in pure gold a gift given by someone of great power, an inheritance from her parents, another mystery surrounding her past. Its hilt is leather with a crescent symbol forged into it, possibly something of royalty.

Activation Command:

Shikai: "Strike" (sougikoui) attack-senkou dokugakumo (piercing poison spider fang) The guard of the hilt changes its color to bright red and transforms into spider legs surrounding the grip as protection to the wielder. Once the zanpakuto is put in motion to attack it activates as a barrier to absorb the power of its opponent sending any attack back at them 5x's powerful. The tip of the blade turns into a sharp fang like the fang of a spider piercing its prey and extends an inch as the blade widens and turns white. Once the tip has transformed it disappears in the blink of an eye and reappears mirroring itself into multiple pieces before the opponent takes notice of its presence. After it has pierced the skin the victim is rendered paralyzed unable to protect themselves from an open attack.

Bankai: gekimetou kumo tokkan-Deadly Destruction Spider Lightning/ attack-denkoukanka kaimetsu (lightning shield of annihilation) 1st transformation  
Once her bankai is activated she has full control over lightning and electrical currents of many forms and can use it flawlessly. Her zanpakuto charges up with electricity flowing through out the blade and surrounding it. The presence of two large spider fangs made up of lightning bolts appear on each side of Caisuikia covering her in a barrier of electrical currencies repelling all attacks from hitting her.

Senkoukiba-Piercing fang: attack-kazekaosu (wind of chaos) 2nd transformation

Her zanpakuto turns yellow and changes its blade to the form of a large fang with a chain as its hilt. The fang breaks away from the chain and shatters into broken fragments swirling like a wind tunnel giving off lightning charges. When the chain is swirled it activates as the wielder commands it and attacks everywhere the wielder swings the chain striking in all directions with no means of escaping the attack.

Vizard Powers:

Cero blast-Forms: Boomerang shaped double blast from her hands, multiple blazes of red flame erupt from her eyes, and the form of fire surrounded by lightning in the shape of spheres are created when she builds up all her spiritual energy into one single attack.

Hollow Powers when fully transformed: Transformation: Black Widow Spider

Attack Powers: Spider tail-(Kumo O) attack: moudoku tsuuda (deadly poison crushing blow) can penetrate the flesh directly or with energy blast from her tail. The only known attack so far.

* * *

Soul Society-60 Years Ago:

It was a bright crisp autumn afternoon, the leaves started to change from its shade of green to multiple colors of red, yellow, and orange. The wind blew through the Captain's hair as she looked up at the blue sky and smiled.

"I cannot believe it, how could I not have known?" She looked down and wondered how her husband would react to the surprising news.

On the way back to her quarters, she felt the wind shift and a feeling of uneasiness was upon her. "There is an ominous presence drawing near."

She looked around wondering what could be approaching; then thought about her team. Who she sent on a mission ordered by the General Captain a couple of days ago. She knew something happened when her Lieutenant appeared.

"Captain Caisuikia, the Re-con Team still has not reported back. It has been two days since we heard anything." The Lieutenant had a look of worry upon her face.

"I see Lieutenant Otashu. Get ready to move out, something must have gone wrong on the mission." The Captain was concerned for her team.

"Right away, Captain; here is a message from Captain Aizen. He will be waiting in your quarters." The Lieutenant smiled at her Captain, she knew Aizen would be the only one to ease her Captain's worries.

"Thank you Lieutenant Otashu for the message, I will see you soon." She smiled and wondered what Aizen had in store for her.

As she walked back to her quarters the feeling of nervousness came upon her. She stood at the door and sighed.

"You can do this." She thought to herself as she grabbed the knob to open the door to her quarters.

He must have heard her at the door because he opened it before she had the chance to reach out and do it herself. He stood there waiting for her patiently with his manly physique and broad shoulders. He was always two steps ahead of her knowing what she was thinking or going to do. Nothing was without thought when it came to him.

"Captain Aizen, this is a surprise."

She smiled at him while entering the room. "I am glad to see you, it has been a while."

He smiled at her as she walked toward him.

"Yes, it has Captain Caisuikia, I have been thinking about you." He answered embracing her with a passionate hug like she was someone he had not seen in years.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" She asked curious of his unexpected visit which was out of the ordinary routine he usually would do.

He looked at her strangely and wondered why she would ask him such a thing.

"Do I need an excuse to see my beloved wife?" He smiled at her like a man who would give his all to the woman he loved.

"I was teasing my love, I am glad you came to see me." She laughed as she stared at him with love written on her face.

"I missed you. This mission I am on has taken a lot of my time. We have not had the chance to talk."

He nodded, it had been weeks since he last saw her.

"No, I suppose not. It seemed like you have been gone for months, is everything all right with the mission, can I help with anything?" He could see something was bothering his wife when she suddenly became quiet.

She was nervous and could feel the sweat on the palms of her hands. She had to tell him the news but could barely speak until she blurted it out.

"It's not that I cannot handle the mission, there is something I must tell you… I am with child!"

His heart skipped a beat and he could not take a breath. The news was so shocking he could not talk. He looked to his wife who was waiting for him to react. He felt light headed and wanted to sit down but snapped out of it and smiled as he gave her a hug.

"We are having a baby! This is great news, when did you find out?"

She was astonished to see he was happy about the news. "This morning, for the past few weeks I had been feeling strange and could not figure out why, but now I know."

He looked down at her belly and started to rub it when Lieutenant Otashu appeared and interrupted their moment of joy.

"Captain Caisuikia, sorry for the intrusion but we are ready to move out." Lieutenant Otashu called out in surprise to see them intimate with one another. She could see they were enjoying their time alone.

"OK Lieutenant Otashu lets go." She sighed as she watched her lieutenant leave her quarters and became sad that she had to leave Aizen after telling him the news.

"My love, we will talk about this more when I return." She turned away from him and prepared herself to leave, when Aizen grabbed her to face him.

"Promise me you will return safe with our child." He gently caressed her face; he did not want her to leave but knew it was her duty as a Captain.

"I should come along and help you search for the others." He wanted to protect her to make sure nothing happened to her or the baby.

She wanted him to come along but knew it could not happen. She knew asking him for help would only prevent her from going into danger and taking the risk of hurting their unborn child, but she was a commanding officer and knew it was her duty to take such risk.

"No Aizen, you have your own duties as well. I can't have you protecting me all the time when I can take care of myself. Until we see each other again, I will miss you."

She kissed him passionately not knowing it would be their last tender moment together. "I love you, do not worry I will be fine."

He wanted to stop her but knew she would not allow him to interfere. He watched her leave and called out to her when he could no longer see her flowing black hair.

"Caisuikia… Love you always… my beloved wife."

She turned around and blew him a kiss before fading into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

They arrived at the location where the Re-Con Team had last reported. They looked around shocked and surprised by what they saw. There was blood everywhere and the mutilated bodies of her fellow officers where lying around like rags. One after the other like someone or something knew they were approaching and wanted them to see their bodies positioned in a way as if they were displayed in a store.

Lieutenant Otashu was petrified she felt sick and wanted to faint. She looked over at her captain who was also dismayed by what she saw.

"Captain, the Re-con Team they are all dead!" She yelled in horror with tears flowing down her face.

Caisuikia was saddened by the way her slain officers were killed and wanted justice for their deaths. She was about to scout the area when she felt another presence and heard a strange noise coming from afar. She knew if her lieutenant did not focus on the task at hand things would get worst.

"Lieutenant Otashu, calm down and be quiet, do you hear that?"

The lieutenant heard the sound of evil approaching and started to shake with fear.

"What is it Captain?" She asked as she turned toward her captain who was focused on what it was approaching.

"It's a… Menos Grande! Prepare yourself Lieutenant." They drew their swords and prepared for the Menos Grande to appear and attack them.

The Menos Grande targeted Lieutenant Otashu and was about to strike, but Captain Caisuikia jumped in.

"Strike!" She called out as a barrier formed around her. She blocked the attack from hitting her lieutenant.

Lieutenant Otashu fell to the ground as the Menos Grande continued to attack her captain.

The feel of pain was upon Caisuikia as she looked to her lieutenant to see if she was alright. The hollow appeared and sneaked attack her from behind.

"Senkou dokugakumo!" She called out striking back before falling to the ground and killing the gigantic hollow.

As Lieutenant Otashu stood back on her feet, she looked around and saw Caisuikia lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"It cannot be Captain, No!" She yelled as she ran to the aide of her Captain who was not moving.

"No Captain, Captain Caisuikia, please wake up!" She cried out as she held her captain in her arms.

"Wake up Captain please don't die, you saved me. You have to fight, how can I go on if you die?" She was devastated and could not move; she knew her Captain was barely alive and needed help.

"Please hang on until I return, Captain Caisuikia." The Lieutenant got up and left to get help from the recovery team.

When Lieutenant Otashu arrived back where she left her Captain, she noticed something was not right.

"No, this cannot be what happened to Captain Caisuikia?"

She looked around, but there was no sign of her captain. She became worried and frantic. "She is not here, but how could she have left when she was badly wounded?"

Captain Unohana looked over at Lieutenant Otashu who was hysterical. She knew the only way to find the captain would be for her to stay focused.

"Lieutenant Otashu, please calm down and retrace your steps, she has to be around here."

The lieutenant became tranquil and started to focus on finding her captain. "Yes Captain Unohana, I must rethink where I left Captain Caisuikia."

"Over here, this spot is still warm." Captain Unohana felt the ground and observed the spot.

Captain Unohana looked around for any other trace of the Captain. "Lieutenant Otashu is this where you left her?"

"Yes Captain Unohana, but where could she be?" Lieutenant Otashu knew her Captain could not have moved on her own with the wounds she inflicted.

"Let's not get ahead of us and think the worst." Captain Unohana was calm as she watched the others.

"Everyone spread out we must find Captain Caisuikia at once."

They all searched around but there was no sign of the injured captain, only blood left where she was lying.

"Everyone, we must return back to the Seireitei. It has been several days and still there has been no sign of Captain Caisuikia."

Captain Unohana had to make the decision whether to announce she knew the Captain was dead, or to keep looking for her body.

She could see the sadness in everyone's eyes as they searched for the captain and knew she could no longer prolong the undeniable truth. She decided it was time to make the announcement.

"Everyone I have decided on our next course of action, this mission is now over; she is no longer with us and we must accept this fact. Let's retreat from this unsuccessful rescue attempt with no recovery."

Lieutenant Otashu was upset by Captain Unohana's command and could not bring herself to stop searching for her captain. "No, we cannot leave, my Captain is not dead. I know she is alive, I cannot give up until I find her."

Captain Unohana could see the pain and grief she was feeling for her captain but knew the only way for her to be at peace would be for her to except the fact her captain was no longer with them.

"Lieutenant, that is an order, we are going to move out now! I have made my decision, as much as it hurts me to say, Captain Caisuikia is dead."

Lieutenant Otashu could not bring herself to believe her Captain was dead. She knew if she had fought the Menos Grande, her Captain would still be alive. Now she had to return to the Seireitei without her and knew she had to tell her Captain's husband why she would not be coming back to him.

"I am sorry Captain Caisuikia, I let you down. How am I going to tell Captain Aizen you are dead?" Lieutenant Otashu thought to herself looking back before leaving.

Captain Unohana and the others arrived back to the Seireitei and announced the news. Everyone was saddened by the death of Captain Caisuikia. Captain Aizen was hurt the most and shut everyone out; it would be years before he could put his self back together. The death of his wife was too hard to bear and everything Aizen was, left him the day he was told she died. This tragic event was the beginning of a story yet to be told.

**DESCRIPTIONS OF EACH CHAPTER IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE**


	2. The Return of the Shinigami From the Pas

Present Time-KaraKura Town

"Kisuke! Kisuke! Are you listening?" Yoruichi was annoyed at how rude he was acting.

He was in a daze and had been in his thoughts for some time; he did not hear a word she said. "I'm sorry Yoruichi, what was it you were saying?"

She became aggravated and wondered what was so important he could not focus on anything else. "Never mind, obliviously there are other things that are more important, what is going on with you? I noticed you have been acting strange and lately you seem troubled." She looked at him with curiosity to what had him worried.

He was beside himself, flash backs of everything that happened in the past kept popping into his head. He couldn't think of anything else and knew it had to mean something. "Well Yoruichi, I cannot put my mind at ease. For the past few days I have been thinking about our time in the Seireitei.

She knew if he was thinking back to the past it could only mean one thing. "The Seireitei, it's about her, the one who left you brokenhearted?"

He became silent and the look of sadness came upon his face. He thought back to when he first met the woman who had changed his life. "Yoruichi you know it has been about 100 years since we were in Soul Society and 60 years since she died. Now all of a sudden I cannot get her off my mind. It is like she is trying to tell me something is about to happen."

She looked, as though she knew what he would say next would be of no surprise. "Do not tell me Kisuke, is it those gut feelings again?"

He laughed at how she knew what it was he had on his mind and before he could say a word, she would come right out and say it. "You know me too well Yoruichi, these feelings I have are never wrong. Take heed to what I said, we must look for anything suspicious."

She knew Kisuke was just beside himself and was bringing up the past because he still had unresolved feelings for the woman he loved. "Of course I will that's what I like about you Kisuke. Those gut feelings telling you to prepare for the worst. Why must you take things so seriously?"

She needed to get some air and decided to leave the shop to take a walk. While roaming the streets of KaraKura Town, she passed a hospital where commotion was stirring up.

A woman wearing white clothing was yelling frantically. "Dr. Donuchi, there is a problem with one of your comatose patients!" The hysterical nurse ran over to him out of breath. "Dr. Donuchi, its patient Jane Doe, I went to check on how her but she was gone!"

The doctor could not believe what she had told him. He ran back into the building with the nurse following behind. The doctor quickly went inside the room where the woman had been staying since she was admitted to the hospital and to his dismay she was not there. "Nurse Yotoa, how could Jane Doe be gone? This woman has been comatose for the past 10 years. There is no way a person in her condition can come out a coma and walk away without any precautions. We must check the hospital immediately. She could not have gotten far. This is an Security Alert sound the alarm, we have a missing patient."

* * *

She was confused and could barely put one foot in front of the other but somehow found herself roaming behind the building not too far from where she woke up. She felt faint and tumbled over a few objects before leaning on the side of the building. She looked around and tried to figure out which direction she should take when she caught the attention of a woman who was heading toward her.

The woman could not believe what she was seeing, a beautiful but frail young woman walking behind the building of the flower shop wearing nothing but what appeared to be a hospital gown. She could see the young woman needed help and decided to go over and assist her. "Young lady, are you all right?" She looked at the frightened young woman with concern for her. "Can I help you with something, are you hurt?" She asked looking at the young woman who moved away from her.

She wanted to runaway but was too weak to lift herself from off the building that was holding her up. She tried to walk but almost fell to the ground when the woman who saw her from afar caught her. She looked at the woman who helped her from falling. "Thank you, can you tell me where I am? I need to find someone but I do not remember who."

The woman gave her a warm and trusting smile. "Well first we need to get you some clothes. A young lady like yourself cannot go around town naked." The woman wrapped her coat around the young woman.

She shivered and started rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Yes, I guess you are right, I am cold."

The woman smiled at her as if she was someone she had not seen in a while. "My name is Yunan Lee and you are?"

She felt confused and looked at the woman clueless to what her name could be. "I cannot remember nothing seems familiar to me."

The woman smiled as she stared at her trying not to pressure the issue. She knew something traumatic must have happened for her not to have any memory of who she was. "I see, maybe I can help you, come with me."

She was grateful that the woman was willing to help her and smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much, where are you taking me?"

The woman looked around as though she was searching for something. "I am taking you to my home, lets see I do not live too far from here. If you like, you can stay with me for the night. That is the least I can do after all."

She smiled with curiosity to why the woman would help someone she did not know. "Thank you, its Yunan Lee, right?"

The woman grinned as she looked at her. "You are correct, are you hungry? I will order us some food when we get to my house."

Her stomach started to growl causing her to feel embarrassed. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "That would be great, thank you again Yunan Lee." They crossed the street and headed for the woman's home.

* * *

He was concerned and worried that bad things would come. He felt something was not right and could not put his mind at ease. He looked at Yoruichi as she entered into the shop. "Did Renji or the others find anything out of the ordinary today?"

She walked in and looked at him with concern. Before she left he had been walking around the shop eagerly waiting for something to happen. She knew if he didn't focus on something else it would become an obsession. "Kisuke, there isn't anything to be worried about, nothing unusual happened and if it does you will be the first to know. How about we do something constructive to take our minds off of this danger you speak of?"

He knew she was trying to ease his worries but the feelings he had would not go away. "I know what you are trying to do but you will see Yoruichi, it is drawing near."

She shook her head at how pigheaded he was and knew there was nothing she could do or say to get him to focus on something else. "Kisuke the only thing near is you loosing it and me running away to a place where I can relax." She lay down on the floor and had a thought. "How about telling me one of your stories?" She watched him as he started to reminisce about the past.

He found himself thinking about her and could remember everything like it was yesterday. "Yoruichi, did I ever tell you about that day in the Seireitei when I first laid eyes on her? She was beautiful, her hair was black as onyx and it flowed to her shoulders. She had the most amazing eyes, the color of an emerald that would make you fall in love, and they were big and sparkled in the light. Her kimono fitted her figure just right and when she spoke it was so delicate and polite. She was known for her tattoo of a small red rose on her left hand that was said to be a birthmark. Everyone thought she was a snob like the rest of the nobles but I knew she was different."

Yoruichi looked at him with angry eyes and wondered how he could say something like. "What do you mean like the rest of the nobles Kisuke!"

He could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice but could not believe she would get offended. "Yoruichi you know I was not talking about you. You are my friend, I would not dare say anything to upset you."

She laughed at how gullible he was to think she would be angry about something so petty. "You know I was kidding, we have been friends for a long time and I do not take offense to anything you say."

He knew she was teasing but liked when she took noticed of things. "Anyway like I was saying, I can remember that day in class when we first heard a noble of the Mikisa Clan wanted to come to the Reijustsu Academy and receive the teachings and learning's like us commoners. You know that nobles have the privilege to skip all the hard work we commoners have to procure."

"So what are you saying Kisuke, you think we nobles have it easy?" Yoruichi looked puzzled waiting for him to answer.

"Oh nothing Yoruichi, please do not take offense to what I said. Although everyone looked down at her and most of them did not want to talk to her, she always smiled and had a positive attitude. It was said that she wanted to come to the academy to show how much better she was than us but when you talked with her she treated you like an equal. She became the most admired and adored noble in Soul Society because of her caring attitude toward others. Unlike a certain individual we do not speak of in the shop."

She knew it had to be Byakuya; everything in the past always came back to him because of what happened between them. "I guess there is no escaping what happened back then but I have no regrets and you should not either. It is the choice we all made and there is nothing that can be done about it now but I can tell by your expression you have not made amends, am I right?"

"You figured me out, of course I have regrets but the ones I have is more on a personal level than revenge or betrayal. How can I be at peace when there are so many things to atone for? I have hurt, lied, and deceived those who trusted me and now I have to live with what I have done." He knew what she was trying to say and agreed to some of it, but how he felt about what happened in the past was still bothering him, especially the choices he had made concerning his own happiness.

Yoruichi knew if they did not end the conversation of the past, it would do more harm than good. "I am exhausted from reminiscing about the past, are you finished?" Her stomach started to growl causing her to rub it. "Let's eat Kisuke, I am hungry."

Kisuke was saddened by Yoruichi's boredom. " I guess I am, dinner will be late tonight. There is a grocery list on the table I saw earlier that needs my attention." He walked over to the table and read the list. "Now lets see what I need from the store." He was appalled and could not believe he ran out of food so quickly when he went to the store a few days ago. He had almost forgot the extra mouth he was feeding until he saw Renji who was about to leave out the door. "Hey Renji, I have some errands for you, freeloader."

He looked at Kisuke and smiled as though what he had said didn't bother him, but hated when he and the others called him that. He felt they did not want him around but knew they were teasing. "I cannot right now Urahara, I just received a Hollow Alert!" Renji responded in a hurry as he ran out the door.

Kisuke sighed frustrated at how he could never get him to do anything without asking. "Always when I'm giving him errands, come Tessai, we have shopping to do."

* * *

The room was dark and soundless, she lay in bed and thought about whom it was she needed to find and wondered if they knew who she was. She had been trying to figure it out since she arrived at Yunan Lee's home but nothing came to mind. She turned on her side and was about to fall asleep when she started to feel strange and heard something outside. "What is that noise? There is something out there, I can feel it pulling me toward it." She thought to herself scared at what it could be. She could not stop herself from walking toward the sound of something sinister.

Yunan Lee was startled; she heard something in the other room and decided to see what it was. She did not see anything and decided to check on the young woman who had just left before she walked into the room.

"Can I get you anything before I go to bed?" She asked looking in the spare bedroom. "Young lady, where did she go? She does not know who she is or who she is suppose to look for, so where could she be at this time of night? I hope she is all right." She wondered as she looked out the window. "I hope nothing is wrong, maybe she will come back soon." She closed the curtains and went back to her bedroom.

The young woman followed the sound outside, straight to a Hollow, who felt her spiritual power. She was still as she stood in front of it; the horror was all over her face. She wondered if the Hollow had seen her, it did not move. She decided to turned around and run but before she could do anything the Hollow made a noise and looked straight at her.

The Hollow smiled delighted to see she came. "There you are, I have been looking for you. Now I can take it all, your power will be mine."

She looked at the Hollow strangely in fear of what it wanted. She was curious to know what kind of creature it could be. "What are you and why have you lured me here?"

"What I am is no concern of yours. All you need to know is that I am going to eat you up. Yes, how tasty you look woman." The Hollow licked its lips contemplating on getting what it wanted. "How scrumptious you will be, I can feel your spiritual power. So yummy and tasty, I must have it!"

"Get away from me!" She pushed away from the Hollow. "I do not know what you are talking about, I have no power." She ran away in fright of what the hollow would do to her. "Help, please someone help me!" She yelled running away from the hollow.

"Running away will not do you any good woman. I will find you, there is nowhere for you to hide!" The Hollow yelled jumping into the air as it moved in the direction she had went.

The Hollow followed the young woman who was running toward the direction of Renji, who saw Ichigo and Rukia lurking in a remote spot in town.

* * *

Ichigo was startled by the noise of someone approaching. Then he sensed the power of someone familiar and knew it could only be one person. "Renji, is that you making all that racket?"

He had followed the hollow alert to their location and appeared before them out of the darkness. "Yes Ichigo; Rukia, do you feel that spiritual power? It is like no other I have felt, that must be where the Hollow is, lets go."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji located the Hollow, who had caught up with the young woman. They watched with curiosity to who the woman was and wondered if the power they felt was coming from her.

"I told you get away from me, you monster! You are not going to eat me, I have no power for you to take!" The young women yelled frantically as she stood in front of the Hollow who was not letting her leave.

"Come here woman, I have no time to be chasing you. I want your power now!" The Hollow blocks her path and goes in for the attack.

She put her hands out in front as though she was blocking herself from being attacked. "No, you are not going to kill me!" She was scared and thought she would die but something inside started to take over. She felt strange and could feel the power flowing throughout her body. She did not know what to think or do then all of a sudden she saw a flash of light.

"Ichigo and Rukia, do you see that? The Hollow must have been chasing that woman. We must stop it from killing her, let's go before it's too late." They started to head toward the location of the Hollow and young woman to help when they felt something. "Wait Rukia and Ichigo, do you feel that spiritual power? That woman, it's coming from her?" They were stunned to see how much power was coming from the young woman.

"How can she have so much spiritual power of that magnitude?" Renji asked with curiosity watching what was going on between the woman and the Hollow.

"It is unreal, we can't just stand here let's go help her." Ichigo demanded in concern for the young woman.

"What is happening to me? I cannot control it." She attacked the Hollow with a cero blast. To her surprise she destroyed the Hollow, but did not know how or why she was able to do it.

"Ichigo, did you see what she did to the Hollow?" Rukia asked with amazement. "She destroyed the Hollow with a blast from her hand! How can this be?"

Renji was in disbelief at what he had seen. "How could she perform that technique? We have to find out who she is."

Ichigo started to think back to his battles with Hollows and his own Vizard powers. "There is only one that can perform an attack like that, but does that mean she is some kind of Hollow or Vizard?"

Rukia stared at him confused. "Ichigo, it is not possible, how can she be one of them when she did not transform?"

"I do not know but that technique she performed was an attack that only Hollows and Vizards are capable of doing. Who is that woman, she can't be a Hollow if she just destroyed it but is she is a Vizard then how come I have not seen her with the others and why did she not transform?" Ichigo was clueless but wanted to know more about the mysterious young woman.

"Well the only way to find out is to ask her, I will handle this." Renji headed toward the young woman.

"Renji do not scare her off!" Ichigo yelled with anger, he knew Renji would take the wrong approach by being aggressive to get answers from the woman.

They watched, as Renji approached the woman for answers but noticed she fell to the ground before he could get to her. They ran to her aide to see if she was all right. "She fainted, we must help her, lets take her back to Urahara's Shop. Maybe he can help." Ichigo suggested with concern for the young woman.

* * *

They made it back to the shop where everyone was sleeping. "Urahara and Yoruichi, we need your help!" Ichigo yelled holding the unconscious woman.

He yawned as he walked into the room wondering what the reason was for such a late visit. He looked up in surprise to what was going on. "What is all the commotion this late at night and whom do you have there with you?" Kisuke asked curiously wondering if she had something to do with Renji's departure earlier. "Does she have something to do with that Hollow Alert?"

"Yes Urahara, the Hollow was chasing this woman and she destroyed it before we could intervene."

Yoruichi looked surprised as she stared at the woman. "You are saying this woman destroyed the Hollow by herself?"

"Yes, she destroyed it with ease like she had done it many times before." Ichigo stared at the young woman thinking about how she destroyed the Hollow. "She used the cero technique that only Hollows and Vizards are known to possess."

Yoruichi stared at the young woman puzzled. "Is that so, then who or what is she?"

They looked clueless and stared at the woman while she slept. "We do not know she fainted before we had the chance to ask."

Kisuke looked at the woman with curiosity but knew there was nothing that could be done while she was asleep. "I guess we will have to let her rest and ask her when she awakens. Yoruichi, I am going to make a bed for her in your room. I think we all should get some rest. Rukia and Ichigo you can stay here for the time being. See you all in the morning," Kisuke yawned as he walked away.

Yoruichi stared at the woman and noticed something on her hand she thought she saw before. She couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar but knew Kisuke was good at remembering things, she called out to him. "Kisuke come here, I have to show you something." She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep until she found out what it was that picked her interest about the young woman's hand.

He entered the room and wondered what was so important that it could not wait until morning. "What is it Yoruichi, you want me to get you some milk so you can get to sleep?"

She disregarded his sarcasm for her mind was elsewhere. She pointed to the familiar looking mark on the young woman's hand. "Take a look at her left hand, what do you see?"

He was stunned his mouth dropped to the floor, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This cannot be, a tattoo of a red rose! There is only one person we know who has a small tattoo on her left hand."

"This woman is the presumed dead, Caisuikia Aizen!" Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other surprised and wondered how Caisuikia ended up in the Human World without them sensing her presence there.


	3. The Betrayal of the Past

Soul Society 100 Years Ago

She was excited but nervous as she walked into the classroom. She had joined the academy a few weeks ago but it still felt like her first day. All eyes were on her as she walked through the door some snickered and others stared as she walked by but she kept her composure. She looked around for an empty seat and saw one by the oddest person in the class. She noticed from what she observed in class he was assertive and smart. She liked how he looked at her when he thought she had not noticed and could tell he was not like the other classmates. As she walked toward the empty seat, he stood up to let her pass. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, I am sorry I had to make you stand seeing how comfortable you looked sitting there."

He didn't say a word and stood like a statue while everyone stared at him. He had not noticed he was blocking the path to the empty seat until everyone started laughing at how silly he looked. They had been standing for some time before he noticed what he had done. He laughed with embarrassment then let her pass. He looked at her and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Kisuke Urahara." He smiled like a schoolboy with a crush.

She smiled as she passed by him then shook his hand. "I know you were the only one in class who did not look down at me when I first arrived here. By the way, I am…"

"Caisuikia Mikisa!" He interrupted as he continued to shake her hand. "Noble of the Mikisa Clan, your name has been the topic in class since we heard you were attending the Reijustsu Academy." He could not stop smiling as he let go of her hand.

She smiled as she sat down beside him. "I did not know I was so popular. You know it was because of you I decided to stay in the academy. I thought that if at least one person saw me as an equal then I had a chance and for that, I wanted to think you."

He looked at her with such admiration and like how polite and confident she was. "No need to thank me, I was taught to treat others the way I would want to be treated. It does not matter if they are of noble class nor had no class; to me everyone is my equal."

She was impressed by his friendliness and could tell they would be good friends. "I did not know you were a passionate man. I like that, let's make a promise to look out for one another."

"I promise, as long as you keep that beautiful smile." He could not resist his flirtatious nature and could tell she liked it as he smiled at her.

"Are you flirting with me Kisuke?" She smiled blushing. "You know others might get the wrong impression about us."

"I am not worried about what others think as long as you are all right with my flirting. How about we get to know each other a little better, would you like to train with me?"

"Sure if you can handle me, you know I ranked highest in class for my level of kido."

They left the class to train their attraction for one another were apparent it would be the start of something they would never forget.

* * *

She was enjoying her day lounging around the courtyard when she saw him. It had been six months since the day he introduced himself to her. She did not expect to fall for him but it was clear her feelings were strong. She did not have the courage to tell him but she suspected he felt the same. "Hey Kisuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Yoruichi today?"

He smiled as he approached her. "We were but I decided to come and train, how about training with me?" He enjoyed her company and liked it when she trained with him. It was the only moment they had physical contact and he liked how her skin felt pressed against him.

"Sure if you show me some more of those combatant moves Yoruichi showed you." She liked when he showed off his skills and the way he pressed up against her.

He smiled and knew she only wanted to train because of all the close proximity they have between each other. "Are you sure you really want to see my moves or could it be you want me?"

She was shocked, her eyes grew wide and she could not believe he figured her out. She took a moment to think what she wanted to say. "Stop kidding around are we going to train or not?"

They were about to leave the courtyard to go train in a more secluded place but was interrupted.

"Caisuikia Mikisa, you have an urgent message from your parents. Please come to the Mikisa House at sundown."

He was disappointed but knew they had plenty of time to play. "Caisuikia, that sounds important we can train later."

She wondered what could be so important for her parents to call a gathering unexpectedly. She was anticipating her encounter with Kisuke and decided it was time to tell him how she felt. She whispered in his ear so no one would hear what she was saying. "How about we meet tonight in the courtyard? I have something to tell you." She looked at him and smiled as if she wanted to kiss him.

He looked at her and wondered what it was she wanted to tell him. He whispered back into her hear. "I am anticipating it, tonight then." He smiled at her before heading back to his quarters.

She arrived at the Mikisa House later that evening where her father was waiting to tell her some news.

He was a husky man but one of the known nobles of the four clans. He was one of those people who looked down on others for not having nobility or power. No one dare opposed him and he always had the last say in all decisions concerning the clan. He looked at his daughter as if she was a cherished flower when she walked into the room. Then suddenly his mood change. "Caisuikia, it has come to our attention that you have been engaged in an unacceptable friendship with a commoner in class. You are a noble of the Mikisa Clan and you are to represent yourself as such a noble. You will stop this unacceptable behavior. An arrangement has been made with the Kuchiki Clan."

She looked confused and wondered what the arrangement had to do with her. "What kind of arrangement father?"

"Sit down my daughter, it has been arranged for you to marry the son of the Kuchiki House, Byakuya Kuchiki."

She was appalled and could not believe what her father had done. "Why father, is this because of my friendship with a commoner?" She saw disappointment in her father's eyes. "I would never dishonor my family, we are friends nothing more."

He was proud with the decision he had made. He looked at his daughter and could see she was displeased but knew in time she would understand. "It has been decided my daughter, Byakuya Kuchiki is a young, loyal, and committed noble. He will bring good fortune to this family and you will marry him! Disobedience is unacceptable, this discussion is over!" He left the room and did not look back at his daughter who started to cry.

She looked over at her mother who did not say a word. "Mother please, help me! Father will listen to you please make him understand this arrangement is not necessary." She pleaded with her mothers as the tears flowed down her face. "You know this is wrong, you always told me to follow my heart."

She felt her daughter's pain but could not do anything to ease it. She wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "I am sorry Caisuikia, you must obey the ways of the noble clan and this is your father's wish. He only wants to do what is best for you."

She looked away saddened by the situation she was in. "An arranged marriage will not change who I am; this is not the best thing for me."

"Caisuikia, you are my only daughter and it is also my wish for you to marry into the Kuchiki Clan, you must let your stubbornness go. In time, you will see that it is all for the better. Come; now let's see what you should wear at your engagement dinner." She put her hand on her daughters shoulder to give her comfort and then took her in the room to try on different things to wear.

She left the Mikisa House upset and needed to talk to someone; she decided to go see Kisuke in his quarters. She approached the door and knocked. "Kisuke are you there? I need to talk." She tried to wipe her tears away but could not stop crying, the tears rolled down her face as stood at the door.

He heard the sound of a woman crying at the door. He opened it and found her upset with tears flowing down her face. "Caisuikia what is wrong? Calm down, I see things did not go too well at the Mikisa House. What could have happened for you to be this upset?" He gently touched her face and wiped her tears away.

She sat down and calmed herself. "My parents received a message from someone about my friendship with you. They said my behavior was unacceptable and must be stopped. Then my father told me an arrangement of marriage with Byakuya Kuchiki was made with the Kuchiki Clan. The engagement will be made public tomorrow at the engagement dinner. I cannot marry him, especially when I have feelings for someone else."

"Someone else, like who?" He asked eager to know her answer.

She looked into his caring eyes and smiled. "I have feelings for you. I was going to tell you tonight when we trained. I had these feelings for some time now and it was getting hard to hold them back."

He was relieved and smiled. "You know Caisuikia; I have feelings for you also. Over the past few months we have gotten close." He passionately stroked her hand.

"Yes very close, I knew you had feeling for me that day we were paired together to train. You had turned beet red when I fell on you and it took you a long time to get up." She laughed as she thought back to that day.

He started to blush as he recalled that day. "I did not realize you could tell. I was trying to hold my expression back."

"Well Kisuke, I was not the only one who noticed."

"So that was why everyone was laughing at me, I was so embarrassed."

"You should not have been I was flattered." She smiled, her attraction for him was acknowledged,

He smiled at her as he caressed her face. "You were I wish I had known because I would have kissed you."

"You can kiss me now." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips pressed up against hers. It was sweet and passionate she did not want it to end.

They looked into each others eyes and knew they wanted to explore more of the passion between them.

"Caisuikia, I have wanted to do this for a long time, are you sure?" He embraced her with another passionate kiss.

"Yes, I am sure; there is no one else I would want to be with." That night was the start of something more and they secretly became lovers.

* * *

"Congratulations Caisuikia, how does it feel to be the future Mistress of the Kuchiki House?"

She frowned at the thought of being forced to marry. "Do not tease me Kisuke; you know I hate the fact that I have to marry Byakuya. He is not the one I love and he will never have my heart. I give my heart and all of me to you." She ran to him and pressed her lips upon his.

He knew what they were doing was wrong and thought about what would happen if someone found out. "Caisuikia, how can our love affair continue? This is the biggest betrayal of a noble and the consequences are great, there is so much to lose."

She looked worried and could tell he was having some doubts about their love affair. "What are you saying Kisuke, do you want to end this? You are everything to me I cannot loose you!" She put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Caisuikia, I cannot bare to see you hurt, anything you ask of me I will abide." He kissed her passionately.

She moved away from him and lay on the bed. "Then make love to me and promise you will never let me go." He went to her and fulfilled her wish. They continued their love affair without anyone noticing, or so they thought.

* * *

He could not believe what he had seen and wondered if he would be out of line to bring up the issue. He stood at the door and hesitated but decided to walk in. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, forgive the intrusion but I have some viable information for you."

He was curious to the visit of the 3rd seated officer and thought it had to be important for him to come late at night. "What is it you want Taoshino?" He was annoyed but knew he had to hear him out.

"It is about your soon to be wife, Captain Mikisa. It has been known that at night she had been seen leaving her quarters and spotted entering the quarters of Captain Kisuke Urahara. It was said she does not leave the captain's quarters until daylight."

He was not pleased about the information. "Is that so, why should I believe pity rumors? Captain Mikisa would never betray me, disgrace her family, or dishonor herself." He was sure someone was trying to sabotage his upcoming marriage.

"Lieutenant all I am saying is that you should look into this accusation for yourself. Then you can decide if this is all true."

Byakuya stood up angered at Taoshino for his indiscretion. "That is enough! I will hear no more please leave and never speak of this again or there will be consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I will not bring this to your attention again." He left the lieutenant's quarters glad he told him the unfortunate news and hoped he would look into the accusations of his soon to be bride.

* * *

He had always felt there was something more to their friendship but did not think anything of it. He knew there was no need to be jealous when he was a noble and Kisuke a mere commoner who was beneath him but the question remained in his mind. Caisuikia had pledged her love to him and he thought he had nothing to worry about until he saw the way Kisuke stared at her when she came around. He started to think maybe the accusations he was told were true and needed to find out.

Before deciding to confront the rumor of betrayal he decided to go see the Chambers of the 46 to discuss some starling news he had found. He explained his case about the unauthorized use of experiments he came upon several days ago. They heard him out and made a case against the unsuspecting Captain of 12th Squad. He told himself he did it out of curiosity to what Kisuke had been doing in the 12th Division but in reality it was jealously for his close friendship with Caisuikia. He thought if everything Taoshino had told him were true, then he would have some retribution for being played for a fool. He headed toward Kisuke's quarters when he saw Caisuikia and decided to follow her.

She was heading straight for Kisuke's quarters. He watched as she enters into his quarters and then walked toward the outside window and looked in to see what they were doing. He was astonished by what he had seen, the anger and betrayal he felt made his blood boiled in his veins. He couldn't believe she would betray him after everything she said to him the night they met. He thought he had her heart but it was clear she gave it to someone else. He had fallen for her the first time they met and promised to give his all to be with her. He saw his future fading away and wanted to confront the man who was taking it from him. As the light from the sun shined down on his face, he waited for her to leave and then walked into Kisuke's quarters to confront him.

"So it is true! Captain Kisuke Urahara, how long have you and Captain Mikisa been lovers?" Byakuya asked in anger trying to hold back from killing him.

He stared looking surprised by his intrusion and knew his visit meant he found them out. "Lieutenant Kuchiki! How did you find out about us?"

"I have known about your affair for sometime and last night I followed Caisuikia to your quarters and witnessed your affair. This ends now! If you continue this affair I guarantee you it will go public. The Mikisa Clan will be disgraced and Caisuikia will be dishonored. If you care for her then you will have no problem letting her go."

"What about Caisuikia and how she will feel about this? Do you actually think she will allow you to destroy her life?" Kisuke knew Byakuya would not let Caisuikia go without great consequences to them both.

"She is no longer your concern; I will deal with her later." Byakuya saw the look of worry on Kisuke's face and knew he would have no choice but to do as he asked.

"I see then, I must let her go." Kisuke was saddened by his decision. He could not bear to see Caisuikia's life turn into turmoil.

"By the way Captain Urahara, you have an urgent message from the 46. Your experiments are in question and it has been requested that you answer for them at dawn today. You will pay for such a betrayal!" Byakuya smiled with satisfaction of what he had done, he turned to leave and grinned as he walked out the door. "You deserve everything that is coming to you Urahara." He thought to himself before heading back to the Kuchiki House.

Day of Judgment:

He walked into their chambers awaiting his fate. "So it all comes down to this? All that I am has been placed in the hands of others and there is nothing I can do about it." He thought as he stood before them.

"Captain Kisuke Urahara, it has come to our attention that some of your experiments are unlawful in Soul Society and for these actions you are now scripted of your title as Captain of the12th Division. You will also be prosecuted for these unauthorized experiments and are ordered to stay in your quarters under guard until further notice."

He was motionless, shocked, and angry by their decision but had no regrets. Everything he had done led him there, he knew the time had come to move on and his time as a captain had past. "All evil deeds never go unpunished." He thought as they escorted him back to his quarters.

* * *

She was shocked by what she heard and knew she needed to go to him. She knew something like that was going to happen when he started fooling around with her. She walked into his quarters and looked at him shaking her head. "I cannot believe they are questioning your experiments. After all the things you have accomplish and done for them."

He looked up in surprise to see her smiling at him. "Yoruichi is that you? It has been awhile, how am I going to get out of this?"

She looked at him with confidence that he had something up his sleeve. "You will think of something, knowing you there is a plan brewing as we speak. So, Byakuya was the one who brought the experiments to the 46's attention. I take it he found out about your affair with Caisuikia?"

He sighed, with frustration of what had occurred. "Yes it seems he has succeeded in taking away everything I cared for." A look of sadness came upon his face as he thought of losing her.

"I told you Kisuke, it was a bad idea to get involved with a noble who is engaged to another."

"I know Yoruichi, it does not matter now, and I have lost everything I loved. What am I going to do now?"

She saw how pitiful he looked and knew it was only one thing he could do. "You have to let Caisuikia go. She is going to marry Byakuya and there is nothing you can do. Do you want me to arrange a secret meeting for you two?"

"Yes Yoruichi, I must make her understand why we can no longer be together." He knew what had to be done and prepared himself to act out his plan with of the help of Yoruichi.

* * *

She was beside herself with guilt and ran to his quarters to see if he was alright. She heard the unfortunate news of his demotion as a Captain and knew it all happened because of her. She ran up the stairs of the entrance to the doorway of his quarters. TThe door was open as though he had been waiting for her; she busted in without knocking and saw him starring out the side window. "Kisuke I heard about the 46, how did this happen?"

He turned around and looked at her as though he was glad to see her. "It was Byakuya; he found out about our affair and brought to the 46 the attention of my experiments."

"What have I done, this is my fault." She cried as she embraced him with a hug feeling responsible for causing him to lose everything he worked so hard to achieve.

He held her and smiled trying to ease the guilt she felt. "No Caisuikia, it is not your fault. Our love affair was never meant to be, I do not regret anything. It is no ones fault, I will cherish all the moments we spent together."

She looked at him with teary eyes and could feel him slipping away from her. "Kisuke what are you saying?" Caisuikia stared at him and feared what he would say next.

He turned away with his back facing her so she could not see his face. "Caisuikia, it is over! I have to let you go, I love you too much to see you dishonored and looked down on by others."

"I do not care as long as I have you!" She cried as while embracing him and did not want to let him go.

He pulled her away from him, hurting from what he was about to do. "Listen to me Caisuikia!" He shouted trying to hold back his feelings. "There cannot be anymore us, I am being prosecuted for my experiments and I am afraid this is the last time I will ever see you again my love."

She knew what he had said was true, but she did not want him to go. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was also hurting, she pressed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him to let him know she understood. "Promise me you will never forget me."

"I promise I will never forget you or that smile of yours that warms me when you are happy. Take care Captain Mikisa; always remember that no one will ever replace you… Goodbye, my love." He kisses her passionately before leaving.

She looked over at Yoruichi would had walked into the room. "Promise me you will look out for him no matter what he decides to do."

She smiled at her as she prepared to leave with Kisuke. "I will, do not worry Caisuikia; everything will be all right, take care."

She cried in sadness and anger. "Byakuya, how dare you! I promise you will pay for this!" She yelled angrily as she watched Kisuke and Yoruichi leave. She left to see Byakuya who she was furious with and knew the time had come to make a decision about their future.

* * *

She knew he would be furious but did not care; he had hurt her by taking his revenge out on Kisuke instead of her. She stormed into his quarters, upset at what he had done. "So it was you! You were the one who got Kisuke exiled from Soul Society?"

He looked at her with no emotion and could not believe she would blame him. "It was his own fault he was exiled not mine. He knew the consequences of his actions and you of all people know the law is all that matters."

"You knew that was not the reason the 46's attention was called upon to question his experiments. It was you finding out about our affair and my betrayal. How could you, instead of taking your anger out on me you take it upon yourself and do the unthinkable? That is unforgivable even for you Byakuya."

He looked at her with disgust to what she said. "How dare you blame me? It was you who betrayed me and did the unthinkable. You dishonored yourself and disgraced your family!" He yelled angrily turning away from her.

He still had strong feelings for her and was determined not to let her go. "I will forgive you and say nothing further on this matter if you marry me tomorrow."

She couldn't believe what he had said and became even more furious with him. "Byakuya, do you think it is that easy to forget! Even if I decided to marry you I would never forgive you. I rather lose everything then be a wife to someone I do not love. You will never have my heart, it belongs to another. You need to be with someone who will give you her love, heart, and soul. You are a good person and I do care for you, but we could never marry." She gently touched his face and saw the hurt in his eyes but she knew it was the right decision.

"Then this is your answer?" He was disappointed; his heart had shattered into pieces as he looked back at her. He knew if she had given him a chance, he would have made her happy.

"Yes, please understand I never wanted it to end like this, if you ever had feelings for me please let me go and move on." She looked at him wondering what he would do.

He was saddened by her answer but knew enough damaged had been done. The decision was hard but he knew it would be best for them both to go their separate ways. "As you wish, the wedding is off. I want you to know, everything I said that night we met was the truth. I do love you and would have made all your wishes come true." He looked into her eyes then moved in close to her as if he was about to kiss her on the lips, but he put his arms around her holding her close. He let her go but not before giving her a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She smiled and looked at him with warming eyes. "Thank you Byakuya, I am grateful to have met you." She left the Kuchiki House a different person; it would be the last time Byakuya would ever see her smile.


	4. Caisuikia Aizen: Lost Memories

They over heard them talking in the next room and decided to get involved in the conversation. They entered the room and saw the look of shock on both of their faces.

"Did we hear you say Caisuikia Aizen, who is she Urahara?" Ichigo looked at him curious by the name.

"This woman was a former captain thought to have been dead." He stroked Caisuikia's hair as he stared at her sleeping.

"Did you say former captain, of the 13 Squads?" Renji looked puzzled, he could not shake the feeling he heard the name before.

Kisuke smiled as he thought back to the past when they first met. "Yes, she was captain of 3rd Division before Gin Ichimaru became its captain about 100 years ago."

"Urahara is she the captain whose body was never recovered after her squad was attacked by a Menos Grande?" Renji asked curiously wanting to know more.

"Yes this is her, Captain Caisuikia Mikisa." He looked as though he had some connection to her.

Ichigo was confused he heard Kisuke call the woman another name and wondered what it was about her name that sounded familiar. "I thought you said her name was Captain Caisuikia Aizen, does this mean she has something to do with Aizen?"

"She married Aizen over 60 years ago." Kisuke answered looking back at Caisuikia as she slept.

Renji stared at Caisuikia and thought back to where he knew her from. "Now I remember I met her once; it was my first day of training tracking a dummy Hollow in the Human World with Momo and Izuru. We had just finished and were heading back to meet up with the others when a real Hollow appeared and killed all the 6-year students except Shuhei Hisagi. He ordered us to retreat but Momo, Izuru, and I stayed to help. We were surrounded by Hollows and thought we were going to be killed but Captain Aizen and his lieutenant, which was Gin Ichimaru at the time, showed up and destroyed them all. We were so amazed by the way they destroyed the Hollows we did not notice Captain Caisuikia and her lieutenant were standing by watching. She told Aizen that since he and Gin responded first to Hisagi's request for back up, she decided not to interfere. Captain Aizen smiled at her as though he was delighted she came while Gin made a remark as if she only came to our aide to see Captain Aizen for selfish reasons. That happened a few days before she was killed. She was popular with the guys because of her beauty and the girls admired her strength but she was mostly known as the Captain who was married to Captain Aizen. I think Momo was a little jealous of her, every time Captain Caisuikia came around Momo's mood would change. She acted more like a jealous school girl than a lieutenant. I think it was because of the way Captain Aizen acknowledged his wife and how he stared at her as if she was the only one around."

Rukia smiled as she looked over at Caisuikia sleeping. "Yes Momo was very fond of Captain Aizen. It was rumored that she was in love with him and hated the fact he paid so much attention to his wife but in the Kuchiki House she was known as Caisuikia Mikisa of the Mikisa Clan."

"How did you know about that Rukia?" Kisuke looked surprised and wondered if she knew of his and Caisuikia's past history.

"I know all about Caisuikia Mikisa, she was engaged to Byakuya before he met my sister. It was said that she and my brother decided not to marry for reasons unknown but it was rumored Caisuikia had taken a lover and brother found out. No one could prove the rumor so it was forbidden for us to speak of it. I think my brother still has unresolved feelings for her. Every time someone mentioned her name his mood would change and he would have this strange expression on his face as if he wished she were still apart of his life. I know he loved my sister but whatever happened between them has affected him deeply."

"Rukia, is that the reason why Byakuya acts the way he does?" Ichigo looked at Renji who was also wondering the same thing.

She didn't say another word and looked out the window collecting her thoughts. "Brother, how will you react when you find out Caisuikia is still alive?" She thought to herself turning away from the window wondering what could have happened between Caisuikia and Byakuya in the past.

Yoruichi looked at him wondering what his plans were for the former captain. "Kisuke what are you going to tell her when she wakes?"

He looked at her clueless, he could not think of anything when he was still trying to come down from the shock of knowing the woman he loved was still alive. "First I must find out what happened to her after the attack with the Menos Grande. Until then let's get some sleep it will be morning soon."

They all were heading back to their beds to get some rest when they heard a grunt coming from behind them. Everyone turned around to see what was going on.

They say her move as though she was having a bad dream then they saw her eyes shift. "Wait she is waking up!" Everyone looked at her eager to see what she was going to tell them.

* * *

She opened her eyes; it was blurry at first but then became clear. She was startled as she saw the faces of unfamiliar people standing before her. She jumped up in fright and screamed. "No, get away from me! "

She looked around and noticed they were not trying to hurt her, she cautiously moved toward them. "Where am I and who are all of you?"

He looked at the others and told them to relax and not start any commotion that would frighten her. He smiled and introduced himself to reassure her they meant no harm. "My name is Kisuke Urahara; this is Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. They brought you here when you fainted. This is my shop and you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

She looked around as though she was searching for something. "That monster… what was it and why was it trying to get me?" She asked in terror like she was in danger.

He tried to calm her by getting her to focus on something else. "We will answer all your questions but first can you tell us who you are?"

She put her hand on her head as if she had a headache. "I cannot remember all I can recall is waking up in a hospital with no memory of how I got there. This woman took me to her home where I fell asleep but was awakened by a strange noise. I followed the sound outside where that monster appeared out of nowhere."

"He must have sensed you. That monster was a Hollow, an evil spirit that feeds on the souls of humans and Shinigami with spiritual power."

She looked at him in disbelief and wondered if she should trust him. "How do you know all of this and what are Shinigami?"

He sat down and relaxed while she and the others stared at him. "In this world most humans do not detect spirits or have knowledge of their presence but there are some humans with the ability to detect them. Some have enough spiritual strength to fight with these spirits; because of these abilities they attract Hollows to them. Ichigo is one of the few who can detect and fight these spirits. Shinigami on the other hand are spirits with inner spiritual power, they cannot be seen by ordinary humans. Shinigami reside in a world called Soul Society, there is a 13 Division Squad set up by different ranks, which consist of a general captain, captains, lieutenants, and seated officers their role is to protect and uphold the law. You are a Shinigami and your name is Caisuikia Aizen."

Everyone looked at her to see how she would react to the news.

She was astonished and tried to grasp what he had said but she was too shocked to take it in. "If this is true, how did I end up in a hospital where humans saw me?"

"That is what we intend on finding out. It appears you have an artificial body your spiritual power has slowly been drained turning you human." He looked at her in amazement to how her body was in such great condition giving the amount of injuries she had after what happened to her.

"How do you know all of this?" She stared at him wondering if he was lying to get her to trust him.

He could see she was skeptical but knew in time she would see the truth. He looked at the others who had not said a word and continued to explain their origin. "When shinigami are in the Human World for a long time they have to limit their spiritual power so it does not harm others. I was the one who invented the ability for a shinigami to have their spiritual power drained and in turn they become human."

She was baffled and did not know how much more she could take. She looked at Kisuke and wondered if he was something more than a mere human. She could not shake the feeling he was and knew she had to ask. "Are you a shinigami as well?"

He nodded and smile answering her question. He could see the shock expressed on her face. "We all are in artificial bodies with the exception of Ichigo. These bodies allow us to remain here in the Human World. They function like other humans; this is why you were not harmed in the hospital."

Yoruichi had a thought and wondered how she would take the news of her past. She looked at Kisuke as if she wanted to say something. "Kisuke, I need to speak with you outside." She interrupted stopping him from saying another word.

"Why did you not tell her about the attack with the Menos Grande and that everyone in Soul Society thinks she is dead?" She asked wondering what he was up to. "Are you going to tell her about Aizen and how he is her husband and a traitor? Not to mention she was the Captain of 3rd Squad."

"How can I say anything when she does not remember Aizen or her time in the Seireitei? Until she regains her memories we should keep this between us." Kisuke felt the need to protect Caisuikia he knew if they were to tell her the truth of what happened to her in the past it could have devastating consequences.

She looked at him as though she had an idea of what he was thinking. "All right but I think you would like for her to fall in love with you all over again."

"Why would you think I would do such a thing?" He smiled embarrassed by the way Yoruichi could read his mind. "I am a gentleman and would never take advantage of a damsel in distress."

Yoruichi shook her head in disappointment at how he could look at her and deny his motives. "Kisuke I know you, are you telling me you did not feel anything seeing her after all this time?"

He could not deny it any longer. "Yes, I still feel something for her and would love to go in there and comfort her but I would not take advantage of her in the state she is in."

"All I am saying is be careful and remember she is Aizen's wife. If he was to find out she is alive and has no memory of her past he could use this to his advantage. She could become our worst enemy, remember it was she who trained him and in return he became powerful. It was her death that changed him."

He was surprised by Aizen's reason to turn on Soul Society. He had a feeling it was more than the death of his wife and knew if Aizen had other motives it would be revealed in time. "How did you know that was the reason for all the chaos he caused?" He asked curiously suspecting there was something more Aizen was after.

"He revealed this to Captain Ukitate the day he joined the Hollows with Ichimaru and Tosen. We must let Soul Society know about Caisuikia. She would be safer with them in the Seireitei away from Aizen."

He knew she was right but he didn't want to inform Soul Society of the news about Caisuikia. He knew once they found out about her they would come and he would never see her again. He wanted to spend more time with her and thought if he stayed close she would remember something from the past. He looked at Yoruichi who had figure out he wasn't ready for them to interfere. He could see she was about to say something but he stopped her. "We will tell them in time but for now we should try to help her regain back her memories, wouldn't you agree?"

She knew Kisuke was not trying to let Caisuikia go and her rational thinking for her safety did not make a difference. She knew she had to try to make him see it would be for the best. "We cannot keep this from them, have you forgotten Captain Hitsugaya and the others are here not to mention Rukia and Renji already know she is with us. "

"You are right we must inform them have Renji bring the Captain to the shop." He looked at Caisuikia through the door and sighed. He knew once Captain Hitsugaya informed Soul Society of her presence their reunion would be over. He did not want to let her go but he had the feeling seeing her presence in the Human World was only the beginning. He smiled as he watched her talking with the others and was glad she was alive.


	5. The Archives and The Return of the Capta

She was astonished by what she found; it was a scheduled assessment of the system files. All she had to do was check to see if anything was out of place. She performed the same routine everyday since the incident with Aizen and had not spotted any problems since. Today seemed the same until she saw a file out of place.

She looked into the file and found the name of someone she had not seen in years. Her curiosity got the best of her and she started to read what was in it. Her eyes widen and her heart raced as she read the last line of the file.

"How can this be true and why was it hidden here? I wonder if the General Captain knew of this." She thought as she left the chamber in search of the General Captain.

She found him in the Captain's Meeting Room and was glad he was alone. "General Captain Yamamoto, I am sorry to impose on you unannounced but I found some interesting information in the archives of the Central 46."

"What kind of information Captain Unohana?" The General Captain looked at her curious to hear what she found.

"It is about former Captain Caisuikia Aizen of 3rd Squad."

The General Captain was surprised to hear the name and started to think back.

"It has been 60 years since her death. She was one of the brightest students at the academy and her strength matched that of Captains Kyoraku and Ukitate. Even though she was younger her powers were the same as theirs and in time would have surpassed them. Her death was unfortunate, Captain Unohana, was this information seen by Aizen?"

She searched the files over to make sure no one else knew about Caisuikia's past before coming to him.

"No General Captain, Aizen would have to be looking for the information to acquire it. Did you know she was the daughter of the King and had powers of a Vizard? The King had her taken to the Mikisa Clan were an agreement was made to adopt and raise her as their own daughter."

The General Captain was stunned by the news. "How could we not have known this viable information?"

"It also was stated in the archives that her powers are greater than any other Vizard and could be used for good or evil. The King erased any knowledge of this from her memory where her Vizard powers turned dormant."

The General Captain could not believe what he was hearing. "So this is the reason why we have not witnessed Captain Caisuikia's Vizard powers?"

"Yes General Captain, to us she was seen as a regular Shinigami but if this information was made public there would be questions to why the Vizards are considered criminals in Soul Society. Now that we know this information what should we do?" Captain Unohana asked looking concerned at how the information could affect everyone.

The General Captain was grateful no one else knew about the file. "There is no need for action on this matter Captain Caisuikia is no longer with us, it isn't a threat to us."

Captain Unohana was surprised by the General Captain's decision. "What should I do about the information?"

"I will have to meditate on this matter, for now we will keep the information in the archives."

"Very well General Captain, I am glad Aizen was not aware of this information."

"Indeed, it would have been unfortunate for us."

The General Captain was not concerned about the information on the deceased Captain but was about to get some news that would change his mind.

* * *

He walked back to his quarters and entered through the door. He wanted to relax after all the information he was told. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I wonder what their reason was for keeping this important information from us?" He thought as he started to lie down but stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"General Captain Yamamoto, we received news from Captain Hitsugaya in the Human World. There is a new development regarding the former captain of 3rd Division."

The General Captain smiled. "I see, Captain Hitsugaya has information about Gin Ichimaru, this is good news."

"No General Captain, I was not speaking of former Captain Gin Ichimaru but Captain Caisuikia Aizen. Captain Hitsugaya and his team discovered Captain Caisuikia living in the Human World with no memory of Soul Society. It was said Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and the human boy Ichigo witnessed her destroy a Hollow. She is now in the care of Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke Urahara… very interesting keep me posted with any new developments." The General Captain was surprised to hear of Kisuke's involvement.

He prepared himself for the meeting and knew the information of Caisuikia being alive would cause some suspicion to how she survived.

"Could this mean the King was the one behind her disappearance and the one who had her transported to the Human World, for what purpose could the King have for doing this?" The General Captain thought to himself.

He knew it was time to inform the others. "Lieutenant Sasakibe, make an announcement for a meeting at sundown for all the Captains."

"Right away General Captain I will make the announcement." The Lieutenant left to make arrangements.

* * *

"I have called this meeting of Captains because we received news from Captain Hitsugaya in the Human World. It was discovered that a former Captain who was thought to be dead is indeed alive."

Everyone looked surprised wondering who this person was.

They were silent as they eagerly waited for the General Captain to tell them.

"Former Captain Caisuikia Aizen of 3rd Division has returned. For those who did not know, she was Captain 60 years ago before Gin Ichimaru and was the wife of former Captain Aizen." The General Captain saw the look of shock on their faces.

"How did she end up in the Human World when former Lieutenant Otashu said she was badly injured by the Menos Grande's attack? If Lieutenant Otashu was the only survivor, how did Captain Caisuikia get to the Human World?" Captain Ukitate wanted answers.

"No one really knows how she ended up there Captain Ukitate. All we know is Captain Caisuikia has no memory of what happened or her time spent here in Soul Society."

"She has no memory of being a Captain, what is going to be done about this General Captain?" Captain Unohana asked in concern for Caisuikia.

"Right now she is in the care of Kisuke Urahara. Captain Hitsugaya and his team are keeping an eye on her; they will inform us of any changes."

Byakuya could not believe what he was hearing.

"This is ludicrous; he cannot expect her to be in Kisuke's care. Not after everything he has done." He thought to himself looking at the General Captain. Byakuya knew Kisuke would take advantage of Caisuikia's vulnerability.

He felt something needed to be done to get her away from Kisuke. "Caisuikia should be here in Soul Society not in the Human World with an outcast like Urahara."

Everyone agreed with him and looked to the General Captain.

The General Captain had no choice but to take action. "Very well, I will have Captain Hitsugaya escort Captain Caisuikia here. This meeting is adjourned."

Captain Unohana wanted to know the General Captain's next move concerning Caisuikia. She stayed behind to speak with him and wondered what he was going to do about the information she shared with him.

"General Captain, what about the discussion we had earlier, have you made a decision on this matter?"

The General Captain looked at her and could see the look of concern on her face.

"Yes Captain Unohana, I have decided to make the information public but in due time. First we have to help Captain Caisuikia regain her memories. Then I will decide when to inform the others about her Vizard powers."

Captain Unohana became worried. "General Captain what about the precautions of this news and the law? The Vizards will come for her when they find out about this,"

"You know so much has happened since Aizen's betrayal. We cannot let anything happen to Captain Caisuikia. We will protect her and we will not let the Vizards get to her."

The General Captain feared if they didn't get to Caisuikia soon, something dreadful was going to happen.

* * *

He left the meeting wanting to talk about the news he just heard. He went to speak with the only person he knew who had a personal relationship with Caisuikia. He walked up to the entry way of the Kuchiki House and saw him standing before a flower bush in the courtyard.

"Byakuya, I figured you would come here out of all places. This is where you first met her, after all these years you decided to come here now." Captain Ukitate wondered how he felt about Caisuikia's return.

"This news is unbelievable, who would have thought Caisuikia was alive. What are you going to do Byakuya, now that you know your past love has returned?" He looked at him curious to know what he would say.

Captain Ukitate's teasing annoyed Byakuya. He stared at the flower bush not turning to speak with him.

"The past is all it will ever be; I have no feelings for her anymore. I'm just concerned about her well being nothing more. She belongs with her own kind not with those humans." He walked away not saying another word.

Captain Ukitate knew he was holding back his true feelings for Caisuikia. He could tell by the way Byakuya looked at the flower bush and his demeanor, he still had unresolved feelings for her. He watched Byakuya as he left and thought to himself.

"I know you will do the right thing even if you don't admit it."

Byakuya was conflicted with his feelings for Caisuikia and needed to do something to ease his tension. He thought back to the past when he saw her for the first time.

"Caisuikia I am glad you are alive. I am sorry for not being there for you." He hought to himself smiling as he walked toward the Kuchiki House.

He stopped in front of the door and turned around to face the courtyard from afar. "I promise I will make things right between us."

He could see her face smiling back at him and it made him happy. He walked through the door and was greeted by one of his fellow noblemen of the Kuchki Clan.


	6. The Black Mask and The Reunion of Husban

"Aizen No!" She screamed out waking up in a sweat.

"Who are you?" She thought as she sat up in bed. She couldn't get his name out her head.

"Caisuikia are you alright?" Yoruichi asked running into the room.

"You were having one of those dreams again were you not?" She sat on the bed next to her.

Caisuikia looked at her mystified by the vision. "Yoruichi, I had that dream about him again but this time he told me his name was Aizen."

Yoruichi was flabbergasted as she stared at her. "Did you say Aizen; does the name mean anything to you?"

"No, but his face comforted me and it seemed so familiar." She smiled with a look of warmth on her face.

Yoruichi didn't know what to say to her and couldn't tell her about Aizen and his betrayal until she could remember everything about him. "Give it time, eventually you will remember everything." Yoruichi smiled trying to comfort her.

Caisuikia tried to remember if there was something that could help her regain her memories from the dream but nothing caught her attention.

"Maybe something will come to me later but for the time being I should go train." She put on her clothes and stretched before heading toward the basement.

Yoruichi knew Kisuke needed to know about Caisuikia's new development. "I will meet you in the training room." She yelled before leaving in search of Kisuke.

Yoruichi found herself on the 2nd level of the basement where Kisuke was watching Renji train. She entered through the door of the training room and headed toward him. "There you are I am surprised you are here instead of hovering around trying to see what Caisuikia was doing. She had another one of those dreams but this time Aizen's name was revealed."

Kisuke turned toward her looking curious ignoring her pestering. Even though he was in Caisuikia's room earlier watching her sleep. He wondered if she remembered anything about her past. "Did it bring back any of her memories?"

She saw the look of hope on his face and didn't want to take it away from him but had no choice. "No, just curiosity to who Aizen is and why she is having dreams about him."

Kisuke was disappointed and tried not to show Yoruichi how he really felt by putting on a fake smile. "I guess we have nothing to worry about for the moment. How has my pretty little sunflower's training been going?"

Yoruichi sighed shaking her head. "Some things never change; he is such a horny dog." She thought wondering when he was going to make his move on Caisuikia.

"It is going well, her skills are unbelievable. I did not realize she was so powerful." She wondered why they had not notice before during their time in Soul Society that Caisuikia possessed powers of a Vizard.

"Did she reveal her Vizard powers to you?" Kisuke wanted to observe Caisuikia's powers to see how she used them in combat.

"Not yet, Ichigo said she destroyed the Hollow with a cero attack without transforming. We need to find out how this was done and why no one knew about her Vizard powers. Maybe we should have Ichigo get Shinji to help us with this matter." Yoruichi knew the Vizards were the only ones who could shed some light on their unanswered questions.

"No Yoruichi, it could be dangerous when we do not know what the Vizard's motives are. If they were to find out about Caisuikia possessing powers like them no telling what might happen." Kisuke knew there was something about Caisuikia's powers that interested the Vizards and knew her being in the Human World caught their attention and intrigued them.

"You are right, hopefully her Vizard powers will be revealed in time." Yoruichi looked at Kisuke and wondered if he knew something about the Vizards he wasn't telling her.

* * *

Caisuikia walked in the training room not expecting anyone to be inside.

"Oh it's you Ichigo, have you come to train like the others?" She asked wondering why he was standing there patiently as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Ichigo turned around and looked at her. "Hey Caisuikia, I was waiting for you. I wanted to watch you train if that's alright with you?"

She stared at him wondering what he was up to. "Why would you want to watch me? I have so much to learn, I don't even remember how I was able to conjure up my spiritual power."

Ichigo looked at her wanting to build her confidence. "Don't worry it will come back to you, your instinct will guide you. Yoruichi said your training was going well and I wanted to see for myself."

"Is that so Ichigo?" Caisuikia smiled at him looking devious.

"You sure it wasn't because you adored my company and wanted to watch me bounce around?" Caisuikia laughed as she jumped up and down around him to see how he would react.

"What are you doing? That is not funny Caisuikia!" Ichigo blushed and turned red.

"Why can't women be serious?" He thought watching Caisuikia, who was enjoying the way he had reacted to her flirting.

"Actually I would not mind training with you, but only if you promise not to hold anything back." Ichigo spiritual power started to change.

Caisuikia smiled and raised her spiritual power. "Sure, but I do not know how much of a fight it will be. I cannot remember how to do anything."

"You will be fine, you may not remember, but your instinct to protect yourself will kick in." They started to fight; their spiritual power matched each other.

Things were just getting started as everyone in the shop sensed they were about to battle and headed toward their location. The atmosphere was perfect and the training room started to tremble but something changed. The shaking stopped, Caisuikia's power started to shift causing her to fall down to the ground unconscious.

Kisuke entered the training room and ran to her. "Caisuikia are you alright?"

He held her in his arms. "You fainted again while training with Ichigo." He looked down at her with concern for her safety.

Caisuikia opened her eyes to see Kisuke by her side. "I did, why does this keep happening to me?" She tried to stand up but fell back down resulting in Kisuke catching her.

"You have not regained all your Shinigami powers and strength. You need to rest; I am going to make you some tea as soon as you return to bed." Kisuke looked worried as he helped her back into the bedroom.

He left the room and went to talk with Ichigo. He was curious to know what caused Caisuikia's spiritual energy to drain. "Ichigo what happened in the training room?"

Ichigo looked at Kisuke astounded at what he saw earlier. "She did it Urahara, she transformed into a Vizard. I have never seen anything like it. Her mask changed black and her eyes glowed green. Her spiritual power matched my own and if what you said about her powers not being fully restored is true. Does it mean her power surpassed my own? Is it possible she is something else entirely?"

"It is possible, this is the first time I have heard of this transformation of a Vizard. I will have to look into this matter but first we must let Caisuikia rest." Kisuke had a feeling Caisuikia was the reason the Vizards suddenly appeared in the Human World.

* * *

Caisuikia woke up to see everyone was gone. There was no trace of Kisuke and the others. She started to panic and went looking for them.

"Where did they go?" She looked around confused.

"They have to be around here somewhere, maybe I can find them by their spiritual power." She closed her eyes and felt their presence from afar.

"There they are, but who are those two guys?" She headed toward their location.

Kisuke sensed Caisuikia drawing near, he could not let Aizen know she was alive but she appeared before he could do anything to prevent the Arrancars from seeing her.

"Caisuikia what are you doing here?"

Everyone looked at her worried things were going to get worst if she revealed herself to the Arrancars.

"This is not the place for you. I do not know what I would do if you were hurt." Kisuke's feelings for Caisuikia started to show.

Caisuikia couldn't bare to see them hurt after everything they did for her. "I can help Kisuke, I am ready to fight."

"No Caisuikia, you are not ready, until you regain all your powers and memories of being a Shinigami, there is nothing you can do." Kisuke yelled out trying to get her to leave before attention was drawn to her.

"Caisuikia, he is right, please leave us, we can handle them." Yoruichi asked trying not to raise attention to her but it was too late.

"Alright, I will leave." Caisuikia did not want to go, but saw the worry in everyone eyes and decided to head back to Kisuke's shop. She turned to leave but was stopped when Yamii jumped in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going woman? I am going to deal with you after I destroy your friends!" Yamii yelled, stopping Caisuikia from leaving.

"You monster how dare you! Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the others, I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else." Caisuikia spiritual power started to rise. She was about to attack Yamii but was stopped by Kisukie's outburst.

"Caisuikia no, you must not do it!" Kisuke yelled worrying about her revealing her Vizard powers to them.

Caisuikia backed down, she knew Kisuke was trying to protect her for reasons unknown, but Yamii was making it hard for her to resist fighting him.

Yamii was not impressed by Kisukie's outburst and ignored the fact Caisuikia had not fully raised her spiritual power.

"Woman do you actually think you can defeat me? I will crush you!" Yamii was about to strike Caisuikia with an attack but was stopped by Ulquiorra's interference.

"That is enough Yamii!" Ulquiorra yelled stepping between them.

"This woman is no ordinary Shinigami; her spiritual power is different from the others. If we strike she will surely kill us. Lets go, I must report all of this to Aizen." Ulquiorra sensed there was something amiss about Caisuikia. He felt she had an evil side to her yet to be seen.

"Report this to Aizen! Ulquiorra, she is no threat to us. I will kill her!" Yamii yelled with confidence that he would win the fight.

"No, we must retreat now!" Ulquiorra opened a dimension back to Hueco Mundo.

"Until we meet again woman!" Yamii looked at Caisuikia with hate in his eyes.

* * *

They returned back to Hueco Mundo and headed toward the palace where everyone was awaiting their arrival. They walked into the room where everyone was waiting for Ulquiorra to give his report on what he witnessed in the Human World. Ulquiorra presented his findings to everyone who were quiet entertained.

Aizen was intrigued by what he saw. "Ulquiorra your observation in the Human World of this woman you observed. Did you find out who she is and her connection to the others?"

"Yes Aizen, they called her Caisuikia." Ulquiorra could tell by Aizen's demeanor he was pleased.

Aizen was shocked to hear the name but showed no emotion for it would be seen as weak. "Very interesting, tell me more."

"The others were trying to protect her; they did not want her to reveal her spiritual power to us. The one they called Kisuke Urahara said she had not regained all her Shinigami powers or memories. She seemed worthless until I felt her power; it was more of a Hollow than a Shinigami." Ulquiorra wondered if Aizen had a personal interest in Caisuikia.

Aizen was pleased by the news and knew what needed to be done. "Ulquiorra I have a task for you."

He entered after eavesdropping on Aizen's conversation with Ulquiorra. "This is very surprising; Caisuikia is indeed alive and well. Aizen, your next move, does this mean…?"

"I see you were spying again Gin." Aizen looked at him not surprised by his actions.

"Yes, everything is going as planned." Aizen smiled at how everything was coming together.

Gin looked at Aizen who was full of enthusiasm to what was yet to come. "You are enjoying this, what will you do?" Gin asked knowing Aizen was up to something.

Aizen looked out the window and smiled. "It seems Caisuikia has returned to play a part in my plan after all. I will handle her myself; it is time for me to retrieve my wife."

He left the room leaving Gin wondering what he had in store for Caisuikia.

* * *

Everyone was resting up from the confrontation they had with the Arrancars. Caisuikia was more confused than ever, she did not know what to do.

Kisuke walked into the room to see a baffled Caisuikia sitting in silence. "Caisuikia are you alright?"

She smiled at him glad no one was killed. "Yes Kisuke, but I am more worried about you and the others."

"Do not be, they are fine and resting." He walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"Kisuke lately I have not been feeling like myself. Ever since that day Ichigo and I trained together it feels like something is trying to take over my body and I do not like it." Caisuikia was scared and felt she was slowly slipping away.

Kisuke could see the look of worry on her face. "Do not be afraid Caisuikia; I will not let anything happen to you."

Caisuikia started to relax and smiled at how caring he was to her. "You have been so kind to me, how can I repay you?"

Kisuke smiled thinking of naughty ways for her to satisfy him, but he was content. "No need to repay me, I am a gentlemen and I like to help others; especially a beautiful woman like yourself."

Caisuikia had a flashback of when she first met him. "Kisuke did we ever… never mind, are you flirting with me?"

Kisuke blushed as he gently touched her face. "Maybe a little, does this bother you?" Kisuke smiled as he looked at her with love in his eyes. He moved in close to her and was about to give her a kiss.

Yoruichi entered the room and was surprised to see Kisuke and Caisuikia being so friendly. "Kisuke, sorry for the intrusion. We have received news from Soul Society. Captain Hitsugaya and the others will meet us here at sundown to discuss what has been going on."

He sighed thinking how bad her timing was then stared back at Caisuikia. "Then I must get some refreshments from the store. would you like to join me Caisuikia?"

Caisuiki wanted to go with him but felt it would be selfish of her to keep all his attention focused on her. She wanted to do something for him so he could have some time for the others.

"No Kisuke you tend to the others, I will go. I need some air to clear my head."

Kisuke didn't want to give the Vizards or Aizen the opportunity to make contact with her. "Caisuikia, you should not go out alone let's go together."

She saw the look of worry on his face. "It is alright Kisuke; no harm will come to me."

Kisuke knew he couldn't stop Caisuikia from leaving without scaring her and had no choice but to let her go.

"Very well, but be careful." He walked to the door and watched her as she left the shop.

"Kisuke I think it is a bad idea to let her go alone." Yoruichi was concerned for Caisuikia's safety.

"Yoruichi she will not be alone; Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu follow Caisuikia and make sure nothing happens to her. Do not let her see you." He felt a little at ease knowing they were following her.

* * *

"I am bored!" Jinta yawned.

"Why did Urahara ask all of us to come? It only takes one of us to watch Caisuikia. Look at her she is in no danger; all she is doing is looking up at the sky." He sighed and continued to watch her.

"Jinta stop complaining, Caisuikia is very important to Kisuke. If something happened to her he would be devastated." Ururu looked over at Caisuikia and smiled.

"Be quiet you two before she hears you." Tessai crouched down trying not to be seen.

"Too late, she sees us." They hide behind the building so she could not find their location.

Caisuikia looked around being wary. "Who goes there? Come out, I can hear you there is no need to hide."

He appeared before her smiling happy for the moment. He never thought he would ever see her again and was thrilled to have her in his grasp. He walked toward her glazing into her eyes.

"A beautiful woman like you should not be out alone."

Caisuikia was flabbergasted and shocked to see him. "It is you, the man from my dreams; you are Aizen!"

Aizen smiled with devious intentions. "Yes, I am Aizen and I have come for you Caisuikia."

Caisuikia was surprised he knew who she was. "How do you know me?"

"I am sorry it took me so long to come for you, the key to all the answers to your past lies with me. There is nothing for you here but unanswered questions to who you are and your life as a Shinigami. Come with me and I will tell you everything you want to know." Aizen reached out for Caisuikia to follow him.

Caisuikia was hesitant but eager to know why Aizen had some connection to her. "Alright, I will come with you but I do not want to leave without saying good bye to the others."

Aizen knew he could not let her go. "There is no need Caisuikia, they already know and understand why you have to leave. It was Kisuke who asked me to help you regain your lost memories."

Aizen was deceiving Caisuikia to persuade her to join him. "Caisuikia come, I have so much to tell you."

She looked back one last time before leaving with Aizen.


	7. The Past: Aizen and Caisuikia

65 Years Ago-Soul Society

They arrived at the courtyard to find the Captain training alone. They stared at her for a few moments as she gracefully maneuvered around and was mesmerized by her stance. They looked at her like two schoolboys with a crush on their teacher and hadn't notice she stopped training until she started to walk toward them.

Lieutenant Kaitoi looked at her embarrassed by his obvious attraction to her.

"Captain Mikisa, this is Sosuke Aizen of 5th Squad. He is the brightest pupil in the academy and in our squad, it has been requested by Captain Suiliochi for you to train and teach him your combatant skills."

The lieutenant turned to Aizen before leaving. "Good luck, I hope you succeed where others could not resist the temptation. Remember what the Captain said about getting too close to an attractive woman. You should take heed to his suggestion Sosuke." He laughed and then left them to get acquainted with one another.

Aizen disregarded the lieutenant's mockery and smiled as he stared at her.

"I am glad to have been chosen to be your pupil Captain Mikisa." He looked at her seeing the loneliness and sadness expressed in her eyes.

She did not reply nor acknowledge his presence. She turned and walked away heading toward the quarters of her squad while Aizen looked on and watched but then decided to follow her.

It was silent as he followed behind her walking up the stairs to one of the empty quarters. Aizen looked at her and wondered if she was ever going to speak to him. He was about to ask when she suddenly stopped in front of the door to the empty room.

She turned to face him. "Do not think I am going to take it easy on you Sosuke Aizen. If you want to learn how to become powerful in the Seireitei, you will have to study and train harder than the others. The Aizen you know now is no more, you belong to me and until I see fit you have learned all there is, we will be inseparable. These are your quarters we will start tomorrow after your studies and duties are complete in 5th Squad."

She left him and returned to her quarters.

Weeks had gone by and Aizen was training harder than he ever had before. He was even getting notice by other Captains and liked it. He wondered why Caisuikia was always serious and hardly talked. He thought he would never know the answer until Captain Ukitate came by to talk with him.

"Aizen how is your training going with Captain Mikisa? She is not pushing you too hard is she?" Captain Ukitate asked with curiosity.

"No Captain Ukitate, actually she seems to have been taken by my charm." Aizen smiled joking.

Captain Ukitate looked at Aizen and could tell he was quiet fond of Caisuikia.

"Is that so, Aizen do not be fooled Captain Mikisa has been through a lot and it is going to take more than charm to get a smile from her."

Aizen looked at Captain Ukitate with curiosity to know all there was about her. "What do you mean did something happen to Captain Mikisa for her to have such sadness?"

"Yes, it happened a long time ago, when she was engaged to Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, but he is…" Aizen frowned and did not know what to say.

"He's such a considerate and caring person!" He laughed at Aizen's expression.

"Well he was not always like he is now. Lieutenant Kuchiki used to smile and be much nicer. He and Captain Mikisa called off their engagement without any reason to why they did not want to get married. Later it was said she was having an affair with a former Captain and he found out about it. In return for her betrayal, Lieutenant Kuchiki had the former Captain exiled from Soul Society. When Captain Mikisa found out what he did, she could not forgive him and since has been saddened. It is such a shame to see a beautiful woman unhappy and alone."

He knew the only person who could cause so much trouble within Soul Society was Kisuke Urahara but never said anything. He noticed when Kisuke left Soul Society Caisuikia was never the same.

"Then that is why she stared at me with no emotion when I first meet her." Aizen thought to himself.

"Captain Ukitate, were you close to Captain Mikisa?"

Captain Ukitate took to Caisuikia the first time he met her and knew she had great potential but wished things didn't happen the way they did to her.

"No, but we did train sometime together along with Captain Kyoraku. Captain Mikisa is younger than Captain Kyoraku and me but her strength and power matched our own. This is why she became a Captain at her young age."

Aizen looked amazed as he listened to Captain Ukitate talk. "Wow, there is so much I did not know about Captain Mikisa."

"Aizen, in time you will see why she pushes you so hard. When your training is over you will be thinking Captain Mikisa for her help. After all, she is the most sought after Captain to be trained by."

Captain Ukitate admired Caisuikia and thought of her as a sister even though they were not close. He could tell Aizen had a little crush on her by how interested he was in everything he told him, but knew nothing would come of it or so he thought.

Over several months Aizen saw a change in Caisuikia, he noticed her being more relaxed and the sadness in her eyes started to fade away. The more he looked at her the more clearer his feelings for her had become. Aizen wanted Caisuikia and knew the only way to win her over was to become a Captain. He knew the only way to achieve his goal of becoming a Captain would be to learn everything he could from his squad and Captain. His dedication made him a Lieutenant and Caisuikia took notice.

* * *

She stood in front of the door and knocked announcing herself before entering. She was excited but did not show it as she walked toward him.

"Lieutenant Aizen, it has been a pleasure to have the opportunity to train you. No Captain could be prouder and for your endless efforts your former Captain and I have requested for you to become 5th Squad's Captain." She smiled at him for the first time.

Aizen was surprised to see her smile and thought she looked more beautiful than ever been before. "Thank you Captain Mikisa, I have enjoyed my time here with you. You have changed me for the better. If I could be so bold as to say, you have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen on a woman."

Caisuikia blushed from his compliment but knew Aizen was young and naïve to think she would accept his conduct.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but you are out of line." She could see he was smitten but thought nothing of it until he moved in close to her.

"Sorry Captain but I just thought…" Aizen pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

She pushed him away astonished by the kiss. "No Lieutenant, I cannot do this, I made a vow to never get involved with another man as long as I live."

He looked at her wondering how anyone could let her go. "Captain Mikisa, how could you make such a vow? You are beautiful any man would be proud to have you by their side. I am sorry about your past but if you give love a try I am sure you will be happy again. If only you would let go of all the hurt and pain you feel and open up to me."

He gently touched her face and smiled looking into her eyes.

She turned away from him. "What do you know about being happy? I have been through so much."

She thought back to when she and Kisuke were together.

"There was a time when I was happy and full of life but then…" She could not continue her conversation with Aizen and walked away from him upset with conflicting feelings.

She felt bad and had to get something off her chest and left to see Aizen in his quarters.

She entered his quarters and stood before him crying. "Lieutenant Aizen, I am sorry. I should not have taken my past mistakes out on you. Please forgive me, I was not myself."

"No need to apologize, I understand you were protecting yourself, but you do not have to protect yourself from me, I love you." He pulled her toward him to kiss her.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you at the academy. You were captivating standing before me, but looked so sad. I thought if I could change your sadness into happiness then maybe you would fall in love with me. I was the one who requested for you to train me as your pupil not my Captain and I am glad you accepted."

He smiled at her wiping her tears away.

"You did all that for me to fall in love with you?"

She was speechless and embraced him with a kiss. They became intimate and months later they were married. Aizen was now officially the Captain of 5th Squad and things were looking up for him with unlimited possibilities.

* * *

Gin grinned as he saw Aizen enter the room.

"Hello there Captain Aizen, I am surprised to see you today." He could tell by Aizen's expression he was in a good mood.

He walked toward him and couldn't believe how fast everything was happening since his promotion as 5th Squad's Captain.

"Did you think I would not come Gin?"

"I just thought after your wedding to 3rd Squads Captain you would be preoccupied with her for a while." He smirked.

"By the way, I see congratulations are in order. How does it feel to be a married man?"

Aizen smiled as he thought of his wife. "It is the best thing that could have happened to me Gin. I have everything I ever wanted and no one can take that away from me. Is everything going well within the squad, they are not giving you any trouble are they?"

"No Captain, I have everything under control. Isn't it time for you to be getting back to that pretty wife of yours?" Gin laughed watching Aizen's expression.

"She is probably worried sick, but do not stay away from the squad for too long, they might think you forgot about them." Gin looked at him teasing knowing he could careless about his squad.

"Why would they think such a thing? Tell them no matter where I am, I will be watching. If they do not want to disappoint me, it would be best if they continue their duties."

He looked at Gin with a smirk on his face. "Well then, I will return back to my beloved. I trust you will not be disturbing me anymore today."

"I will make sure they get the message and understand."

Gin returned back to the squad while Aizen left to get back to Caisuikia who was waiting for him.

* * *

She awakened to see the sun shine on her face as she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was happy she had the day off from the squad and any missions. She anxiously waited for her husband to return and wondered where he went.

"He promised he would not take on any missions until tomorrow. He must have gone to check up on his squad, he is such a control freak when it comes to them." She thought as she got out of bed.

She put on her clothes and heard someone at the door.

"Please don't let it be important, not today." She thought as she walked to the door and opened it.

Lieutenant Sasakibe stood at the door and saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"Captain Mikisa, there is an urgent request from General Captain Yamamoto. It is requested for your squad to check out a disturbance in the 75th District. There have been some strange occurrences and an investigation is needed. Your squad is ordered to leave out at sundown to take care of this matter."

She sighed at the request. "I see, sundown it is. My squad will be ready."

She was saddened knowing she could not spend time with Aizen. She watched the lieutenant as he walked away and was about to shut the door when she saw Aizen heading toward her.

She smiled as he entered through the door and embraced him with a kiss.

"Aizen, I am glad I had the chance to see you before I left, my squad has been chosen to investigate a disturbance in the 75th District. We will be leaving at sundown today. I guess we will have to cut our day together short."

He knew she was called on a mission when he saw lieutenant Sasakibe leave but did not want to think it.

"I am sorry I was not here when you woke up and now you have to go. I promise when you return I will make it up to you. I will be here when you return, be safe my beloved wife. " He smiled at her as he watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Caisuikia headed toward her remaining squad and felt a little strange. She did not think anything of it until she was about to retreat for the mission and suddenly fainted in front of her Lieutenant.

"Captain, are you alright?" Her Lieutenant asked trying to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Yes Lieutenant, I just felt a little dizzy. When we return from the mission I will go see Captain Unohana."

She was light headed and tried to keep her balance as she sat down to gather herself.

Lieutenant Otashu looked at her Captain concerned for her health.

"If you like I can have the Re-con Team check out the 75th District and report back to you so you can go see Captain Unohana."

Caisuikia turned to her lieutenant and smiled. "Thank you Lieutenant Otashu, let me know when the Re-con Team returns. I will be in my quarters after I return from seeing Captain Unohana."

"OK Captain, I will handle everything, you focus on getting well." She watched her leave before taking control of the squad.

Caisuikia entered the medical quarters to find Captain Unohana waiting.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me on short notice."

Captain Unohana smiled happy to see her. "No problem, I always have time to see fellow Captains. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have been feeling strange for the past few weeks but today it was different and I was concerned."

Caisuikia sat down and looked at her worried something was wrong.

"I think I know what it could be, let me examine you to make sure." Captain Unohana pressed around on her stomach.

"Yes it is confirmed, you are with child." She smiled happy for her and Aizen.

Caisuikia was speechless and in shock. "I am having a baby!"

She rubbed her belly smiling. "This explains all the sickness I was having, I must tell Aizen the news. Thank you Captain Unohana, but can we keep this between ourselves for now?"

"Of course, as you wish. I will not say a word."

She smiled as she watched Caisuikia, who was thrilled she was pregnant leave the infirmary. She would be the only person besides Aizen who would ever know of the pregnancy for her moment of joy would soon come to an unexpected end.


	8. The Transformation

The fierce monotony of sky and sand ruled the desert as she looked around doubting her decision to follow him.

"What is this place?" She asked as the wind swept desert blew the sand in her face causing her to squint.

"This is Hueco Mundo, it may seem dry and desolate but actually it is a nice place to live." He pointed around showing her the sights.

"Over there is the palace where you and I will be staying." They focused on a particular area which appeared out of nowhere.

Caisuikia looked in amazement. "Wow, it is unbelievable, I have never seen anything so magnificent."

He stared at her adoring the view. "Neither have I, what a beautiful site indeed."

They headed for the palace trying not to be seen.

* * *

The quietness of the palace puzzled her as they walked through the endless rows of passages. She looked around wondering why there was no one in sight. She wanted to ask Aizen but at the pace they were walking it seemed he wanted to move through without delay.

Before she could get a chance to mention the emptiness of the deserted palace he stopped in front of a door to a vacant room.

"Here are your quarters." Aizen looked around as though he was searching for someone.

"Please forgive me; I must take care of something." He left her to settle in as she wondered what it was that had him distracted.

Aizen gazed around to make sure no one knew he brought Caisuikia there.

As he scoped out the location where he and Caisuikia was, he ran into Ulquiorra who knew he was up to something.

"Ulquiorra, did you take care of that task?"

Aizen knew he needed to focus Ulquiorra's attention elsewhere before he took notice of Caisuikia. He blocked Ulquiorra's passage so he could not get pass him.

"Yes Aizen, the girl is in her quarters." Ulquiorra turned to walk away but became curious when he sensed Caisuikia. He turned back around toward her quarters looking through the window.

"I see we have another guest, have the others seen her?"

Aizen flashed a smile not revealing anything more. "That is all for now Ulquiorra. There is no need to alarm the others."

Ulquiorra left without saying a word but wondered what Aizen's intentions were with Caisuikia.

His eyes without speaking confessed the secrets of the heart as he silently watched her.

"How do you like your quarters?" He asked walking into her room.

Caisuikia jumped startled by his entrance. "This room is enormous, I feel like a queen. You did not have to do all this for me."

His lustrous brown eyes stared back at her. "I wanted to make you feel at home, are the clothes to your liking?"

Feeling naked she looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes, but I feel a little exposed."

"I think they fit you perfect." He smiled hypnotized by her curvy figure enjoying the sight.

"You should get some rest; I will introduce you to the others tomorrow." He looked away and headed toward the door.

She looked astonished wondering what she got herself into. "The others, I did not think anyone else was here given how deserted it looked when we arrived."

He smiled in delight. "Yes Caisuikia, there are others who reside here with me. Do not be afraid, no harm will come to you."

While Aizen continued to get Caisuikia settled, others became aware of her presence and became curious to what was going on between them.

* * *

"Who is that woman and why did Aizen not tell us she was here?" Loly asked upset at seeing Aizen with Caisuikia.

"Loly, do you not remember, that woman is the one who confronted Yamii and Ulquiorra in the Human World. Maybe Aizen was going to tell us his intentions concerning her in the morning, there is no need to be worried."

"Look at them Menoly, how dare she get all of Aizen's attention." Loly yelled in anger.

"I do not like that girl with the strange powers or this woman Aizen has brought here."

"What is it now Loly, are you jealous of this woman too?"

Menoly knew there was no talking Loly out of her strange obsession with Aizen. She knew trouble was approaching.

"I do not like the way Aizen looks at her as if she was a prize he just won. I am going to kill her when he returns to his quarters."

"No Loly, you are letting your jealousy cloud your judgment. As you can see, the woman's spiritual power may seem weak but the day she confronted Yamii and Ulquiorra it was much greater. Do not underestimate her, she will kill you!"

Menoly was concerned for Loly, if she confronted Caisuikia and fought, she would have to step in to help and they both would be killed.

"I do not care, she will die tonight. I will do it when she is sleeping." Loly smiled watching Aizen and Caisuikia through the window.

"Loly, you are hopeless, do what you must but I will tell you this, it will not end well." Menoly left shaking her head.

* * *

Loly entered Caisuikia's quarters charging for her neck, "This is my chance." She thought to herself.

"Die, you cannot have Aizen, he is mine!" Loly aimed for Caisuikia's neck.

Caisuikia woke up from the feel of Loly's presence before she had a chance to touch her.

"You thought it was going to be easy to kill me girl. Did you not know I could feel you outside my door? I knew you were coming before you entered the room."

While Caisuikia was getting to know Loly better, Gin and Aizen sensed something was about to occur.

They looked at the monitor and noticed Caisuikia and Loly in conflict with one another.

"This is not going to end well at all. Aizen you are enjoying this are you not?" Gin asked looking at Caisuikia and Loly in the screen.

Aizen smiled entertained at what he was seeing. "I did not know I was so popular with the ladies. Gin, do you feel that power? It seems Caisuikia has transformed."

"Transformed, into what?" Gin was curious to know what it could be.

"She is a Vizard!" Gin was astonished to see Caisuikia's new form.

"Aizen you knew about this did you not, is this the reason you went after her?"

Aizen did not say anything confirming Gin's question.

"I saw her transform once when we were training in the Seireitei. She did not know she had transformed at first, but when she realized it, she had fainted. When she came to, she had no memory of what had occurred and I said nothing about what happened. I wanted to know more about her Vizard powers, they were not like anything Soul Society had witnessed."

Aizen stared down thinking back to the day he lost everything.

"I never got the chance to learn more about her Vizard powers, it was a few weeks later when I was told she was gone. Then one day while reading the archives of the 46, I saw a file and found startling information. It turns out my dead wife is the daughter of the King and had powers of a Vizard that can be used for good or evil. Amused and angered by this information, it had become clear that I hated the King and wanted him to pay for keeping this secret from Caisuikia. Right then I decided to put my plan into action. I blamed myself for not telling her what I saw the day she transformed. If she had known about those powers she could have used them to save herself from the Menos Grande's attack. Now I have another chance to tell her about her powers."

Aizen looked back at the screen to see what was going on between Caisuikia and Loly.

* * *

The horror of a masked faced looked upon her with wicked dark eyes.

"What are you? That mask, are you some kind of Hollow?" Loly asked surprised at Caisuikia's transformation.

"No more talking child, you did not want to talk when you were trying to kill me. It is over for you!"

Caisuikia became angered with rage. She charged toward Loly with intentions to kill.

"That is enough Caisuikia!" Aizen stood between them blocking her attack on Loly.

His happy opened faced suddenly darkened. "Loly, you disappoint me, you knew she was more powerful then you and you came for her anyway with no plan of attack to strike."

Loly was speechless and felt disgraced by Aizen. She coward like a helpless child as he stared at her.

"You are dismissed but this will not happen again!" Aizen looked at Loly with cold eyes.

"For next time, I will not be as generous and Caisuikia will kill you!" He glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

Loly left Caisuikia's quarters feeling ashamed by Aizen and hated her more than ever, but knew there was nothing she could do.

He smiled with admiration as he looked at her. "Caisuikia, your transformation is remarkable. I have never seen anything so amazing than what I see before me now. A black Hollow's mask with the eyes that glow of emerald green and the power, there is so much you can do with that power of yours."

Caisuikia was silent and fainted in Aizen's arms from exhaustion and transformed back to her normal self.

He laid her down and stared at her sleeping body.

"In time Caisuikia, we both will share that power." Aizen thought to himself.

"Rest now my love, tomorrow I will tell you everything." He gently kissed her as she slept peacefully.


	9. Unfortunate News

His opened face suddenly darkened as they walked in without her. The silence and look on their guilt stricken faces confessed the obvious that something went wrong.

"What happened to Caisuikia, Tessai? You, Ururu, and Jinta were supposed to be watching her so she would not be in danger."

"Sorry Kisuke but she went with him of her own free will. He knew we were following her because he turned and smiled at us before leaving. If we had intervened he would have killed us."

"You did right Tessai, your deaths would have been certain. This is all my fault, I knew Aizen would come for her and I did nothing to stop it. And if that was not enough bad news, it seems Aizen also got to Orihime as well and now has the upper hand. If Caisuikia joins him, it is going to be a tough fight for everyone. We do not know how her powers will play out in battle. If only I had the chance to examine her Vizard powers or transformation into a Vizard."

Upset by the fact he could not stop Aizen from getting to her Kisuke became silent and in thought.

He had an idea. "Yoruichi let everyone know what has occurred. I have to find information on Caisuikia's powers."

"How are you going to do that Kisuke?"

"I am going to get all the information I can find on the Vizards and their powers even if that means asking for help from an unlikely source. Take care of things here while I am gone Yoruichi."

He left the shop in a hurry before she could get a word out.

* * *

He stood outside the clinic in thought to his next move. He walked to the door and was about to knock when it opened.

"Isshin Kurosaki, it has been awhile."

The look of curiosity was upon his face as he stepped outside the door. "Kisuke Urahara this is indeed a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I need a favor Isshin, your connection in Soul Society. Can they get me all the information there is on the Vizards and their powers?"

His keen expression showed he knew Kisuke would ask the question. "Is this about Caisuikia Aizen being taken?"

Kisuke was surprised by Isshin's attentiveness to the situation. "How did you know about Caisuikia?"

"Ichigo and the others, I overheard them talking about her and everything that has been going on. This is serious Urahara, what are you going to do now that Aizen has her?"

"I do not know, but when the time comes I will make the decision. Isshin, I have another request, could you give Byakuya Kuchiki a message for me?"

He was stunned by his request. "Byakuya Kuchiki, this is indeed unexpected after everything that had occurred back then."

He looked at Kisuke who did not say a word. "Right away Urahara, I will get back to you soon."

He smiled and headed back to his shop as Isshin left for Soul Society.

* * *

He was enjoying some leisure time alone as he waited for news of the activities in the Human World. He guzzled down his sake and relaxed laying down on the floor when the knock at his office door prompted him to get up and see what had occurred.

"General Captain Yamamoto, we just received news of Aizen making contact with Captain Caisuikia in the Human World. It was said she is now with him in Hueco Mundo."

Disappointed by the news he prepared for the inevitable. "This is very unfortunate for us. Lieutenant Sasakibe, announce an urgent meeting for all Captains at sundown."

"What could Aizen want with Caisuikia?" He thought to himself. "Did Aizen find the information in the archives about Caisuikia's Vizard powers and put them back as if he knew nothing about it? Does this mean Aizen is going to use Caisuikia in his quest to become King?" The General Captain was trying to decide whether or not to make Caisuikia's information public.

The anticipation of the surprise meeting had all the Captains on edge. They stood before him waiting to hear of the unfortunate news.

"I called this meeting to order because we received news from Captain Hitsugaya in the Human World. Captain Caisuikia has joined Aizen and left with him to Hueco Mundo."

The sound of commotion filled the room as everyone looked disturbed by the news. They looked to the General Captain for answers to how it happened.

"General Captain, why did we not get to Captain Caisuikia sooner?"

"It seems Aizen got to her before Captain Hitsugaya could retrieve her."

"What are we going to do now?" Captain Ukitate asked out of concern.

"We will prepare ourselves for an attack by Aizen. Until I hear otherwise we are on full alert and Captain Caisuikia is now an enemy of Soul Society."

Captain Ukitate's frozen stare looked to Byakuya to see if he would object to the General Captain's decision but he said nothing.

The General Captain saw there was something bothering Captain Unohana. When the meeting ended he went to see her.

"Captain Unohana, is there something you would like to say on this matter?"

"No General Captain, I was just thinking about Captain Caisuikia. Knowing Aizen, he has probably turned her against us, but if she has not regained her memories; we may still have a chance. If only we could get someone close to her to trigger those memories. It would be our chance to get her back."

She thought of Byakuya and how his past with Caisuikia could play a major role in the return of her memories.

"It is possible Captain Unohana that what you say is true, but we cannot take any chances. Aizen has to be brought down, until this happens Captain Caisuikia is a threat to us all."

* * *

He could not believe Caisuikia could betray Soul Society and went to look for Byakuya, who he found alone lost in his thoughts.

"Captain Kuchiki do you really think Captain Caisuikia is a threat?"

Byakuya knew Captain Ukitate would seek him out. "Why must you come to me every time the General Captain has information on Caisuikia? It does not matter what I think Captain Ukitate, the General Captain has made his decision and I will not go against it."

Captain Ukitate knew if Byakuya would not help Caisuikia, then he would have to. "Are you saying you have no misgivings about battling against the woman you loved?"

"How I feel about Caisuikia is no concern of yours. She is a threat and must be stopped."

Byakuya walked away from Captain Ukitate trying not to reveal how he really felt about fighting against her.

"So it seems you will help her."

He saw the pain behind Byakuya's nonchalant expression and knew he would do all he could to protect Caisuikia. He wondered what Byakuya would do when the opportunity presented its self.

He returned to his office to be alone. He was affected by the news of Caisuikia being alive and learning she was with Aizen brought back his unresolved feelings for her.

"What shall I do to rectify the mistakes of the past?" He thought back to the day everything came crashing down.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he heard the voice of an subordinate call out to him.

"Captain Kuchiki, sorry for the intrusion but there is an urgent message for you. The request of your presence has been made by Captain Unohana. She would like for you to meet her in her quarters immediately."

* * *

He wondered what she wanted that was so important for her to ask him to come without delay. He left for her quarters curious to know what it could be.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am glad you came." She smiled pleased to see him.

"It has been requested for you to return to the Human World and seek out Kisuke Urahara about Captain Caisuikia."

His eyes darkened at the thought of seeing Kisuke and was not pleased with the request.

"Haven't Kisuke Urahara caused enough trouble? He should not be involved in Soul Society's affairs."

She had a feeling he would try to decline the request but she was not going to let him. "As true as that may be about Kisuke the request must be made whether you want to or not."

He was annoyed at the fact he would have to face his rival again after so many years had past but manned up to the responsibility.

"Alright then Captain Unohana, if it has been requested I will leave now. I may not like it, but it is my duty as a Captain to answer all request."

She smiled as he walked out the door. "I knew I could count on you Byakuya."

She thought as she watched him leave.

* * *

The air was fresh and cool as the shadows of the afternoon stretched long and thin. He stepped out from the wooded area and approached her as she walked by.

"Captain Unohana, did you find out anything?" He asked trying not to be seen by others.

"Yes Isshin, here is everything Urahara asked for on the Vizards. I hope he finds what he is looking for. Unfortunately I have some bad news. The General Captain has announced Caisuikia as an enemy of Soul Society. Helping her is now out of our hands."

"No one could sway the General Captain?"

"I am afraid not, but I have a feeling some Captains will secretly do what they can for her. By the way Isshin, how is Urahara taking everything that has happened?"

"You know Urahara, he will never give up, and right now he is trying to come up with a plan to get Caisuikia out of Aizen's reach."

"Isshin it was nice to see you again." Her sun bright smile revealed respect and dignity for him as a close friend.

"That son of yours is pretty amazing; you have done a fine job."

He smiled at the compliment. "Yes Ichigo has become a loyal young man to the people he cares for, if only I had told him about my past."

Isshin started thinking back to the time when he was a Shinigami in the Siereitei.

She gazed around feeling the presence of her fellow shinigami captains nearby. "In time Isshin, you will explain everything to him. For now we must say good bye, it is time. You must go; there is no time to waste."

"Until we meet again Unohana."

He fled back into the wooded area and headed back to the Human World.

* * *

The light in the sky started to fade as he appeared in front of the shop content. Before he could reach the door Kisuke appeared in front of him.

"Kisuke Urahara, what was so important that it was requested for me to meet you?" His serene expression was not at all the way he felt.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, still arrogant as always." Kisuke's smirked was nothing but another irritation to Byakuya.

"I see from your expression you have heard the news about Aizen having Caisuikia in his control."

"No thanks to you, Urahara, if you would have brought her back to Soul Society, she would not be with Aizen. There is no telling what kind of lies he has told or plans he has in store for her."

Byakuya's silence at the thought of Aizen and Caisuikia together gave Kisuke the impression he was not pleased by what happened.

"This is why I wanted to talk with you, Byakuya. You and I want Caisuikia back safe this is why I have come up with a plan. We both could benefit from but in order for it to work we all will have to work together."

"I have no need to work with the likes of you. It was you who had an affair with Caisuikia knowing she was to become my wife. Now I hear you have sent her into the arms of Aizen. It seems everything you do hurts Caisuikia. Your help is not needed; Soul Society will handle this matter. You can go back to being the outcast that you are!"

Byakuya wanted Kisuke to feel unworthy of Caisuikia, he walked away smiling at the fact he got to Kisuke.

"Byakuya, I will be the one to rectify this situation without your help."

Kisuke left more determined to get Caisuikia back from Aizen. He knew it was time to put his plan into action.


	10. The Inner Hollow

"Caisuikia are you awake?" He asked walking into her quarters.

"Is there something wrong Aizen?" She looked worried as she sat up from laying down on the bed.

Flashing a smile he gently caressed her hand. "No everything is alright; I am here to tell you all about your past."

Her face expressed the look of doubt as she stared back at him not sure she wanted to know her past.

"First tell me what Kisuke Urahara told you." Aizen wanted to use what Kisuke told her to his advantage.

"He said I was a Shinigami with extraordinary powers and my name is Caisuikia… Aizen!" She had a thought and gave him a buoyant stare.

"You are my brother that is why we have the same name and why I feel so close to you."

His face erupted in a luminous smile as she looked at him confident that was the answer.

"No I am not your brother Caisuikia." Aizen laughed at her conclusion.

Her smiling face suddenly saddened in confusion. "If you are not my brother, than who are you to me?"

"I am Sosuke Aizen, I was a Captain of 5th Squad when I was in Soul Society and I am your husband."

She was stunned and speechless by what he had told her.

"We met when you were a Captain of 3rd Squad and I was in the academy. I had requested for you to train me and we became close. We were married 60 years ago."

"If we were married so long ago, why have you and I not aged?" She asked touching her face.

"We are Shinigami and we do not age like ordinary humans, we age at a much slower pace."

Her soft spoken voice roared in anger. "I see, but if you are my husband, where were you and why did you let this happen to me!"

Aizen pulled Caisuikia toward him to embrace her. "I am sorry I was not there to protect you, but I thought you were dead."

She pulled away from him.

"Why would you think I was dead?" Caisuikia wondered what happened to her for Aizen to think she had died.

"It was 60 years ago when you went on a mission and never returned. I was worried and decided to leave in search for you but was told a recovery team had already left. When they returned I was told a Hollow attacked you while saving your Lieutenant and you had died. They never recovered your body and it was assumed the Hollow did away with it. I was lost without you and could not come to terms with your death. I needed answers to why the Hollow would take your body. I decided to get information out of the archives of the 46 Chambers about the Hollow that attacked you. While searching for the information, I came across a file on you I could not believe. The information inside stated you were the daughter of the Spirit king and had the powers of a Vizard. The King and Soul Society felt these powers were a threat and was trying to find a way to get rid of you before your powers were revealed. When the Hollow attacked you, it gave them the opportunity to erase your memories and send you to the Human World, where you would live as a human. After reading this information I knew I could not remain in Soul Society knowing they betrayed us both. I decided to leave with Gin and Tosen who also saw the truth of Soul Society's deceptions. I vowed to find and tell you everything I had discovered but Kisuke Urahara and the others found you first."

She was enraged at the thought of being deceived. "Kisuke, he knew all of this didn't he?"

"Yes, this is why he wanted me to tell you what happened. He could not do it himself and knew you would hate him for keeping those secrets."

"My father is a King; does this mean I am royalty?"

"You are a noble with unique powers but your father feared you could not handle these powers. He had you sent away and raised by another family but the day Soul Society found out about your Vizard powers, it was questioned whether or not you would use them to destroy. The Vizards are considered criminals in Soul Society for gaining the ability to become a Hollow and using its power while they were Shinigami. This transformation was never meant to be, for if the Vizards could not control their inner Hollow, the Hollow would take over their body and eventually consume them and destroy everything around them. Your father and Soul Society knew this and decided to erase your existence. I promise I will not let this happen to you again Caisuikia. I have a plan and I want you to be with me to see it through to the end. We will confront your father and Soul Society together. All you have to do is say yes, what will it be Caisuikia?"

Aizen knew he had her right where he wanted; the King and Soul Society was now the enemy.

"My father, how could he do this to me?" Caisuikia thought to herself angered at knowing her own flesh and blood would cast her aside.

Everything Aizen told her consumed her with rage. Her own father and the people she had respected as a Shinigami betrayed her. All that she was meant nothing anymore. Even though she could not remember her past she knew there were others like her who probably lost everything at the hands of the people close to her. She knew what needed to be done.

"Aizen I will have my revenge!" She felt the darkness within surrounding her and could feel the control slipping away.

"What is happening to me? I cannot stop it!"

She was silent for a moment and her eyes became unreadable.

Aizen looked at her seeing the change and was pleased. "It seems your revenge for the others has transformed you."

"It feels good to be out of that shell. She was holding me back, now I can bring pain to others." The Hollow Caisuikia laughed looking at Aizen.

She smiled wickedly with devious intentions. "What ever you ask of me it shall be done, now we will be unstoppable."

Aizen was delighted by the inner Hollow's need to destroy. "What about your other self, will she be a problem?"

"I have taken control; she cannot handle all that has happened. I am yours and to prove my loyalty let us seal the deal."

She transformed back into her human form as a more sinister vixen and started to undress.

Aizen was amused by the new personality of Caisuikia. He wanted to explore her, but knew the Espada were getting impatient.

"Come Caisuikia, the others are waiting."

Her face darkened as Aizen refused her. "They can wait, I want you now! You are their leader; they do not make any moves without your permission, right?"

She started kissing him. "Let the insects wait!"

Aizen grinned as he gave in to her seduction without hesitation or thought.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Aizen eager to know why he called an unexpected meeting.

"Where is he, we have been waiting for 2 hours!" Stark became annoyed.

"It seems Aizen is tied up with his new pet he has been keeping secret."

Everyone was astounded by the news except Ulquiorra.

"There is someone else here besides that girl? How long has this person been here?" Halibel asked eager to know.

"They came yesterday, but how Aizen was unseen by anyone puzzles me." Grimmjow's stern stare turn directly toward Ulquiorra as if he was the one who knew Aizen had brought someone to the castle and overlooked it.

"Who ever this person is, I hope they are more interesting than the girl. Her power is unreal, but I want to see something that will amuse me." Stark yawned bored by the conversation.

"Perhaps you will be surprised Stark. Aizen always has something up his sleeve."

Halibel looked at the entrance wondering what was taking Aizen so long.

* * *

He approached them in a serene matter and sat down at the head of the table and smiled.

"My fellow Espada, no need to wait any longer. I have called this unexpected meeting because we have a new member I wanted to introduce to you." He was excited to see their reaction to the Hollow Caisuikia.

"Come out and show my fellow Espada your usefulness."

She came out as though she was scared, but it was all a front to see how the Espada felt about her presence.

Yamii's eyes widen as she stepped into the room while the others looked on inquisitive to know what she had to offer them.

"This woman, she will never be an Espada!" Yamii yelled remembering what he said to her the day he was departing from the Human World.

Everyone agreed with Yamii and became upset that Aizen would insult them with such an idea.

"Aizen, this is a joke, this woman is harmless! How is she going to be useful to us?"

Aizen grinned amused. "Do you all not remember what you saw from Ulquiorra's observation? This woman may seem harmless but…"

"I can take it from here Aizen." Caisuikia interrupted as the room trembled from her spiritual power, bringing all the Espada to their knees.

"How can this woman be so powerful?" Everyone thought as the pressure kept them from moving.

"Now you insects, do you fear me now?" Caisuikia began to transform revealing the evil within.

She stared at Yamii with intentions to kill. "Did you not say you would destroy me when we meet again?"

Yamii could not say anything as he kneeled motionless by the strength of Caisuikia's power.

Caisuikia stared at Yamii as a blast from her eyes struck him piercing through his flesh.

"Caisuikia that is enough! Ulquiorra go get the girl, she will heal Yamii." Aizen commanded as he continued to amuse himself watching Caisuikia pulverize Yamii.

She gazed over at Aizen and smiled. "Only for you Aizen, I am sorry. I got a little carried away."

She laughed in amusement at seeing Yamii cringe like a cowardly animal.

"That transformation, what kind of Hollow are you woman?" Grimmjow asked not believing what he saw.

"She is a Vizard, but she is unique. You only witnessed some of her power, there is much more she can do." Aizen smiled at Caisuikia pleased at how she demonstrated her Vizard powers.

"Unique indeed, her Hollow mask is different; I have never seen a mask that was black or a Hollow with glowing green eyes before." Halibel was amazed.

"Aizen it seems you have out did yourself. This woman is stunning, not to mention very beautiful. I think she and I will get along just fine." Stark smiled at Caisuikia staring at her in a perverted way.

"Stark you better be careful, from what I can tell she belongs to Aizen." Halibel whispered to him knowing he was up to no good.

Aizen took Caisuikia's hand upon his and proposed an alliance before them. "My fellow Espada, as long as Caisuikia is on our side there is nothing to fear and no one can stop us."

Everyone agreed with Aizen and wanted to know how Caisuikia became a Vizard different from the others.

"My, my, aren't we in for a treat. It seems Caisuikia will fit in perfect with the others. Aizen I see why you brought out her darker half, I like it."

Gin smiled staring at Caisuikia, amused at how everyone saw no fear in her and amazed to see how a beauty could have so much coldness and darkness within her soul.


	11. Kisuke Learns the Truth

"Kisuke I have the information you wanted. My source told me the General Captain has ordered an alert. Caisuikia is now an enemy of Soul Society."

Kisuke, not surprised by the General Captain's decision knew what needed to be done.

"This means Soul Society will not be getting involved with bringing Caisuikia back. We will have to handle this matter ourselves."

"What are you planning?" Isshin asked eager to help.

"I haven't thought of anything useful. First I must look over this information. When I have gathered everything I need, I will get back with you."

"You know where to find me."

Isshin left feeling useless. While Kisuke headed back to his shop eager to read the file on the Vizards.

* * *

She greeted him as he walked into the shop. "Kisuke I am glad you have returned. Did you find out anything that can help us?"

Yoruichi asked watching Kisuke as he concentrated on the bulky file resting in his hands in front of him.

"Yoruichi this information, I cannot believe it!" Kisuke was in shock as he continued to read.

Hmm...

"It seems there is more to Caisuikia then we could have imagined. She is the part of the royal family. Nothing like the nobles in Soul Society. In fact, she is the daughter of the Spirit King! He was the one who had her brought here and erased her memories."

"Did you say the King? I thought Soul Society had no knowledge of what goes on in the King's realm. I was told the only thing that was known about the King was the location of the key. Which only the General Captain knows and nothing else."

"Apparently Soul Society and the King were secretly communicating about Caisuikia. They knew of her powers and the damage her powers could cause. The King did not want anything to happen to Caisuikia. He knew if he did not do something. She would suffer the same fate as her mother. Whose inner Hollow had taken control of her and nearly destroyed everything. Now Aizen has Caisuikia and assuming he knows all this. He will use her in his quest to destroy the King."

Yoruichi was stunned by everything Kisuke had said and stood frozen.

"If Caisuikia's mother was a Vizard and passed her powers down to Caisuikia, does this mean she was born a Vizard?" Yoruichi thought to herself.

"This would explain why her transformation is different from the others and why she is so powerful."

Kisuke started to think back to how a Shinigami gains the ability to become a Vizard.

"Caisuikia told me she felt something was trying to take control of her body. Every time she transformed, her inner Hollow would emerge and try to take over. If she does not keep her inner hollow dormant. It will destroy her and the Caisuikia we know will be no more."

The look of concern came upon Yoruichi's face. "Kisuke, what if Aizen has succeeded in bringing out Caisuikia's inner Hollow?"

"If her inner Hollow has awakened and taken over. I will have no choice but to kill Caisuikia in order to save her from herself."

Kisuke sat down in silence as he tried to forget about the difficult choice he might have to make. He still believed there was a chance to save Caisuikia and look to that possibility.

"Kisuke if you ask it of me, I will do it for you."

Yoruichi knew Kisuke was troubled. She wanted to ease his worries. Knowing how he could not kill the woman he loved.

"No Yoruichi, I will honor Caisuikia by doing it myself, but we might not have to take it that far."

Kisuke had a thought. "There is a way we may be able to save Caisuikia, even if her inner Hollow has taken control."

"What is the plan Kisuke?"

"I am going to send Ichigo and the others after Orihime. To investigate whether Caisuikia's inner Hollow has taken control and joined Aizen in his plan. We cannot make a move until we know if Caisuikia's inner Hollow has emerged."

"Do you think this is wise Kisuke? You will be sending them to their graves, they do not know what to expect in Hueco Mundo."

"This is the risk we must take. Ichigo and the others are strong willed. They can handle themselves. There is no need to worry our major concern is Aizen and Caisuikia."

"Do you think they will take the bait?"

"As long as Ichigo and the others distract the Arrancars. They will not know what hit them."

Kisuke tugged on his bucket hat and confidently smiled as Yoruichi stared at him wondering about his plan.

* * *

A thousand sensations of doubt and concern came over him as an unexpected visit from the Captain of 10th Squad came crashing by.

"Kisuke, the General Captain has ordered my team and me to return back to Soul Society. He has demanded your help in the war with Aizen."

Kisuke smirked at the thought. "I see the General Captain has finally come to his senses?"

"The General Captain has decided to involve everyone in the war to bring Aizen down. He is requesting your expertise as an inventor. To join us in a plan to go to Hueco Mundo and fight the Arrancars on their own ground."

"What about Caisuikia and his plans for her?"

"The General Captain has decided to leave her to you. You can decide what action needs to be taken on her behalf."

Captain Hitsugaya stared at Kisuke as though he knew Kisuke would be the one to end Caisuikia's life if it became necessary.

"I have already sent Ichigo and the others ahead. We will make preparations for the others in due time. Captain Hitsugaya, would you tell the General Captain Yamamoto I am obliged by his offer and will accept it."

Kisuke smiled thinking back to the time he and Caisuikia were happy.

"Caisuikia soon, I will find you and bring you back to me." He sighed as he gazed out the door of his shop to see Yoruichi approaching.

"Kisuke it has been confirmed. Caisuikia's inner Hollow has taken control and was spotted wrecking havoc here in the Human World. There is no stopping or reasoning with her. She sees nothing but the need to destroy." Yoruichi was flabbergasted by what she witnessed.

"Tell me, was she with Aizen?"

"No, she was with an Espada. He seemed delighted in watching Caisuikia destroy everything around them. What are we going to do?"

"We cannot put our plan in motion until Aizen and Caisuikia are together."

"Kisuke are you saying you are going to sit around and do nothing?"

"No, we are going to confront Caisuikia. It probably will not do us any good. She could destroy us if we are not careful. If we had known all there was about her Vizard powers. There might have been a chance to end this. All we can do is try to prolong time and see if Aizen appears. Knowing Aizen, he will want to see Caisuikia personally destroy me. I am the one she loved before him. This would prove her loyalty to him and show her betrayal to us."

Transforming back into her human form, Yoruichi stood in thought. "Should we inform Soul Society of Caisuikia's presence?"

"I am sure they are already at the scene waiting for our arrival. The General Captain gave me the order to take care of Caisuikia personally. Let's go Yoruichi. It is time to pay Caisuikia, a visit."

Kisuke and Yoruichi left wondering what was in store for them when they come face to face with their fellow Shinigami and friend.


	12. Caisuikia's True Hollow Form

His stealthy silent steps did not surprise him as he entered the room.

"Aizen, it seems Caisuikia and Stark left for the Human World without us knowing." Gin wondered how far Stark would go to please Caisuikia.

Radiating a serene dignity Aizen gazed over at him.

"There is no need to worry Gin, I am always aware of things going on around me without anyone knowing. Caisuikia and Stark went after Urahara, I trust they will amuse me by giving him and the others a show they will never forget."

"If it is a trap they are setting, then Caisuikia has more up her sleeve than I could have thought."

"Yes the Hollow Caisuikia is unpredictable. She lives to destroy and was getting impatient. I decided to let her and Stark leave and have a little fun without me watching over them. I do not want Caisuikia to think I am trying to control her, for you cannot keep a snake bottled up for too long or it will turn on you and strike when you least expect it."

Gin grinned seeing the magnitude of Aizen's decision pertaining to the Hollow Caisuikia. "I thought you cared about Caisuikia, it seems I was wrong. Do you think Stark's influence over her will be a problem? You know he wants Caisuikia for himself, there is no telling what he would do to get affection from her."

"Stark knows not to defy me. He knows I will kill him if he touches Caisuikia. His infatuation for her means nothing. Caisuikia will not give herself to anyone else but me, I trust her completely."

"Your trust in her worries me Aizen, it could be your downfall, and after all she is a woman. Once a woman seduces a man, she has him right where she wants him."

Aizen's intense gaze stared back at Gin taking his attention off the view of the crescent moon shining down on the gleaming sand. "Gin, are you suggesting Caisuikia will turn on me?"

"All I am saying is, having Stark and Caisuikia together is a bad idea. You should keep an eye on those two."

"Everything that occurs is all part of my plan, Caisuikia's powers is all I really care about. It would be nice to have her by my side when I become King, but all good things must come to an end." A broad smile lighted Aizen's face.

"The poor girl, you are going to kill her when her usefulness is up. How cruel and disappointing, you know I was quiet found of Caisuikia's inner Hollow. Aizen you should reconsider not killing her. She could bare you strong offspring in your kingdom."

Aizen thought back to the day he had found out Caisuikia was with child. He had always wondered how it would be to have children with her.

"Gin, there may be something to your ingenious idea. Offspring would be a prize worth having in my kingdom. What is a King without a Queen and children to continue the bloodline? It seems there is more usefulness for Caisuikia after all. Bring Caisuikia and Stark back, we will prepare for our next move."

Aizen turned back toward the window and continued to admired the view of the dark lit sky.

* * *

They were in the midst of stirring up trouble as they roamed around in the Human World.

She looked around in disappointment. "Stark, what was the reason we came here? I thought our destination was Soul Society."

"Caisuikia, I thought it was your wish to come here. Did you not want to settle things once and for all with Kisuke Urahara?"

"Urahara, the liar, he will pay for betraying me!"

Caisuikia was eager to confront Kisuke. She started to head toward his shop with Stark but was stopped by the presence of two members of 11th Squad.

"Who goes there? Come out Shinigami and face your fates!"

Stark targeted in on Ikkaku and Yumichika and was on the attack when Caisuikia reached out and stopped him.

"I will handle these insects Stark. It was starting to get boring here anyway. You know I cannot turn away from a fight, especially when men are my opponents. I guess Urahara will have to wait for now." Caisuikia increases her spiritual power but not enough to transform.

"Are you not Captain Caisuikia, the one who has been stirring up commotion within Soul Society?" Ikkaku asked wondering what the deal was with her.

"How dare you call me a Captain!" Caisuikia becomes angry. "I am not a Captain, I despise Shinigami and what they stand for. Now insect, it is time for you to die!"

Caisuikia attacks Ikkaku, she strikes him with a double cero blast in the shape of a large boomerang from her hand causing Ikkaku to fall to the ground bleeding and in shock.

"My darling Caisuikia, your techniques amazes me each time I see them. You show no mercy, I like that in a woman." Stark smiles at Caisuikia yearning for her affection but she ignores him.

"Ikkaku, are you alright?" Yumichika asked with concern for his friend.

"That bitch!" Ikkaku yelled as he tried to get up but couldn't from the damage that was inflicted on him.

"Caisuikia, you turned on a fellow Shinigami, how could you when you are one yourself? Do you not know you are betraying your own kind?" Yumichika stared at Caisuikia with disgust in his eyes.

"Soul Society betrayed me! How dare you think you have the right to question me on my actions! If only you knew the deceptions your precious Superiors and General Captain have made."

"How can you say such a thing? Everything the General Captain and the others do is for the good of Soul Society and those who dwell there. If you were to talk with them you would see this."

"That is enough! I have heard all I want to hear from you, now insect it is your turn to feel my wrath." Caisuikia transforms as darkness forms around her face.

"What are you, some kind of Vizard? That mask, but how is this possible? Why were we not told of this power?" Yumichika was in disbelief and shocked.

"If the General Captain knew of her power, why did he not want anyone to know? Yumichika and Ikkaku thought wondering if what Caisuikia had told them about being deceived by Soul Society was true.

Seeing the look of astonishment on their faces she brightly smiled in satisfaction. "Why boys, do you not like my new form? Is it not sexy enough for you?"

Caisuikia struck an erotic pose as she continued to toy with Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Actually I like this form. You are more delightful and full of sexuality." Stark praised Caisuikia while Ikkaku, who was barely alive and Yumichika were in disbelief of her personality change.

"What is with you woman? One minute you are trying to kill, and the next, you are coming on to us. Have you lost your sense of reality or something?" Yumichika asked wondering what Caisuikia was going to do next.

"Do not insult me insect, I will kill you!" Caisuikia laughed amused by Yumichika's reaction.

"Stark, do you know why insects think they can escape the clutches of a spider?"

Caisuikia begins to change again turning snow-colored all over her body like an avalanche. Two horns form protruding from her head as legs the color of coal appear around her body.

"It is because they will try anything not to be drained of blood and killed."

Stark smiled amused by Caisuikia's transformation. "So this is why you consider everyone an insect, your true form is of a Black Widow spider. Bravo Caisuikia, another unbelievable transformation yet again."

"Now feel the power of my true form insect, I will crust you like a fly!" Caisuikia goes for the attack on Yumichika when Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared.

* * *

"Kisuke, if this is Caisuikia's true form then that would explain the black mask."

"Yes Yoruichi, her inner Hollow has now appeared. Caisuikia's goodness is gone because of Aizen. He will pay for this!" Kisuke looked at Caisuikia angry at what has become of her.

Not taking her eyes off her opponent, Caisuikia feels the familiar presence of two spiritual powers and glances over at them from the corner of her eye. "Urahara, you found me, now I do not have to seek you out." Caisuikia smiled with wicked intentions.

"Stark, you handle the woman and I will handle him."

"As you wish, all this talking was making me sick." Stark charged toward Yoruichi.

"Urahara now is the time to pay for your betrayal. Did you know my other self begged me to take control? She was so hurt by your lies, she pleaded with me to kill you. She said it would be the only way for her to be at peace." Caisuikia laughed as Kisuke stood before her in thought trying to figure out what action he should take.

"I am going to enjoy this, if it was not for you, I would have been in control a long time ago. You had some kind of hold on her that kept me at bay, but now I am in control. I will destroy everything and everyone that gets in my way!"

Kisuke silent demeanor suddenly changed as her stare at her and grinned. "Is that what you think? Do not underestimate your other self. I know she is fighting right now as we speak to take back control. What ever Aizen has told you, are all lies, he does not care about you."

Angered by Kisuke's chatting the Hollow was furious. "That is enough talking Urahara! It is time for you to die at the hands of the woman you love."

"You are not the true Caisuikia, you are just a shell. Caisuikia would never shed the blood of the innocent. She would protect the things that are important to her."

"I said enough! Stop talking and battle me Urahara, or are you too scared your precious Caisuikia will never forgive you?"

The Hollow attacked Kisuke with a blast from her spider tail but Kisuke dodged her attack. He was stalling and did not want to fight or hurt her.

* * *

"Woman you are fast but not fast enough." Stark matched Yoruichi in speed. She could not counter attack his moves.

"If you are an Espada, why did Aizen have you and Caisuikia come here?"

"Our business here is our own. You should not concern yourself with petty questions. Besides, Caisuikia seems to be having fun." Stark smiled watching Caisuikia fight with Kisuke.

"It seems to me Espada; you have more than admiration for Caisuikia. Don't you know she will kill you when she feels you are worthless to her?" Yoruichi was trying to play Stark so he would let down his guard.

"She would never, her loyalty lies with us. Caisuikia wants the same things we Espada are in search of and Aizen sees a lot of usefulness in her power. As long as Caisuikia wishes to destroy, I will follow her and provide her every wish."

"That is too bad, I admire your loyalty, but this is the end of you!" Yoruichi charged toward Stark aiming to attack, when Gin appeared before them.

"My, my, isn't this a surprise? Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara, it seems Caisuikia and Stark are giving you a fight to the death." Gin smiled, happy at seeing them being defeated.

"Gin Ichimaru, you traitor! Have you come to spec Tate?" Yoruichi asked surprised at how he could appear before them after the chaos he and Aizen caused in Soul Society.

"Actually, I am here to retrieve my queen and fellow brother. Caisuikia and Stark, Aizen has ordered a retreat. He thought you both had spent a little too much time here and needs you back. There will be plenty of time to play with them later."

"Always when I am having fun, if it is Aizen's wish. Kisuke, you were lucky this time, next time we meet I will not be so nice." Caisuikia blew a kiss at Kisuke and transformed back to her human form.

"Woman, this fight is far from over, until we meet again." Stark smiled, disappointed he could not finish his fight with Yoruichi.

Caisuikia, Stark, and Gin headed back to Hueco Mundo but not before Gin had his final say.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi how do you like our Queen? Is she not to die for?"

Gin left smiling while Kisuke and Yoruichi looked wondering what he meant by his Queen.


	13. The Plan

"Yumichika, what are you doing here? I thought you all were ordered to return back to Soul Society." Kisuke asked walking toward him with Yoruichi.

"We were, but there was this spiritual power that had caught our attention. We had never felt anything so powerful since we were in this world. Ikkaku and I volunteered to investigate and return when everything was OK. We ran into Captain Caisuikia, who was the one giving off the spiritual power and then attacked us." Yumichika thought back to what Caisuikia had told him.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi, did you know of Captain Caisuikia's Vizard power? She seemed to believe Soul Society betrayed her and we were also being deceived. What could she mean by that accusation?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi knew what Caisuikia was trying to do. They could not tell Yumichika what they had learned from the information pertaining to Caisuikia. It would have to be the General Captain's responsibility to announce what they knew.

Before they could say anything Captain Unohana and members of her squad appeared before them.

"Urahara, Yoruichi, and Yumichika are you alright?" Captain Unohana asked interrupting them.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at one another relieved. "Yes we are fine, but Ikkaku is badly injured."

Captain Unohana went to the aide of Ikkaku who continued to lay on the ground bleeding. "Captain Kuchiki asked me to come; he said my help would be needed."

"That is Byakuya for you, always there in some way breathing down your neck." Yoruichi laughed at Byakuya's expense.

Captain Unohana looked around seeing the destruction of the area, observing what had happened. "Did the Arrancars do all this? Those monsters have to be stopped!"

"It was Caisuikia and an Espada from Aizen's army, they did all this. She came here for me with intentions to kill. All I ever wanted to do was love her but now…" Kisuke was upset with himself and became silent.

"So it is true, I did not want to believe it, Caisuikia's inner Hollow has taken control and joined Aizen. Now we must stop her."

Seeing the look of fault expressed on his face Captain Unohana placed her hand on Kisuke's shoulder.

"You should not blame yourself; we all have faults and learn from them. In time you become stronger, but it is up to you to believe in yourself." She smiled at Kisuke trying to bring him comfort.

Veiling his hurt with a gentle smile Kisuke looked up more determined to get the woman he cared for back. "Yes, you are right Captain Unohana, it seems Caisuikia is lost to me, but there still may be a chance to save her. We need to put my plan in action for it to work, if only we could get Aizen and Caisuikia together."

Not surprised by his over obsessive impulses to correct the wrong, Yoruichi was troubled.

"Kisuke, you still want to go along with the plan even after all this? Caisuikia wants to kill you and she will not stop until she has achieved that goal." Yoruichi did not want anything to happen to Kisuke. She knew he would not stop trying to save Caisuikia even if it killed him.

Seeing Yoruichi dismayed made Kisuke more driven to prove Caisuikia was worth saving. "I cannot give up on her without knowing I had a chance to save her. You know she means a lot to me. I promised Caisuikia a long time ago that I would always look out for her. Besides she has my heart and I still love her."

Taking consideration of his feelings and her friendship with Kisuke and Caisuikia she smiled and decided to make peace with his decision. "If this is what you truly want, I will be by your side to the end."

"Thank you Yoruichi, you are a loyal friend." Shaded by his striped hat Kisuke brightly smiled back at her.

Yoruichi's eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance she did not notice Kisuke showing gratitude. The thought of what Gin told them kept popping up in her head.

"Kisuke, what did Ichimaru mean when he said Caisuikia was his Queen?"

"It may be Aizen has decided to use Caisuikia to populate his so called kingdom. If Aizen knows about Caisuikia having the King's blood, he will want an army of offspring with power. This cannot happen, if Caisuikia bares Aizen's children, the world as we know it will be no more."

Yoruichi was stunned by Kisuke's conclusion and wondered how they could stop Aizen and Caisuikia from procreating when they were bond to one another. "Kisuke, have you forgotten, Caisuikia is Aizen's wife, if she wants to bare his kids we cannot stop them."

"You know it is not Caisuikia's own will it is her inner Hollow who has chosen to become Aizen's queen and destroy the world with him. If Caisuikia knew having children with Aizen would bring chaos, she would not choose that life. We must do everything we can to help her change her fate."

Yoruichi looked over at Captain Unohana who seemed to be in a daze. "Captain Unohana is everything OK?"

Captain Unohana thought back to the day she told Caisuikia she was pregnant and knew no one but Aizen was aware of the pregnancy. Since Caisuikia has no memory of this, it could do more harm than good. She wanted to tell the others but remembered the promise she made.

"I am fine, I was thinking about our situation. In order for Aizen to get to the King, he must first find the realm where he resides. If we stop him from entering the King's World we stop Caisuikia and Aizen from procreating an army of destruction."

Kisuke agreed with Captain Unohana while the others were still trying to take in everything.

"The problem with your plan is getting to Caisuikia and Aizen without the interference of the others."

"I never said it would be easy but it is something to consider. I must return back to Soul Society and consult with the General Captain Yamamoto, until we meet again. It was nice seeing you both." Captain Unohana was about to leave with Yumichika and Ikkaku but noticed Byakuya standing behind them stunned at what he overheard.

"Urahara, what is this I hear about Caisuikia and Aizen having children? I will kill Aizen before I let this happen. Aizen must pay for his crimes."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, it seems we meet again, I thought Soul Society would handle this matter, but in turn we are working together after all." Kisuke smirked while the look of annoyance was seen on Byakuya's face.

"I am not thrilled with this idea Kisuke. I think you are trouble but if we have to work together in order to bring Aizen down, then so be it. When this is all over Urahara, you and I have some things to settle once and for all."

Everyone looked at Byakuya and Kisuke as though they knew the dispute had everything to do with the past and Caisuikia.

Shaking her head in disappointment Captain Unohana stepped between them. "OK boys, now is not the time for blame, we need to return back to the Seireitei, they are waiting for our report."

Sighing and upset by Kisuke's arrogance Byakuya let down. "You are right; I have no time to waste on him."

Happy that he got the best of Byakuya without him showing his emotions Kisuke smiled in his face. "I see your outer exterior is just a front, you still care for her don't you Byakuya?"

Without saying another word Byakuya turned away from him.

"Kisuke, don't you think you have made your point?" Seeing things were about to escalate Yoruichi knew if they did not leave Kisuke would say something he would later regret.

"Alright Yoruichi, but where do you think you are going Byakuya?"

"I have lost interest in you Kisuke." He walked away and disappeared through the gate back to Soul Society.

"On that note, that is also our cue to leave. Until next time, I will be seeing you." Captain Unohana smiled.

They headed back to Soul Society wondering what their next move would be concerning Aizen and Caisuikia.

* * *

Walking into the still office the lieutenant let out a sigh and smiled. "General Captain Yamamoto, Captains Unohana and Kuchiki have returned with 11th Squad's Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"Good, announce a Captains meeting at once. We must discuss our next move against Aizen." He opened a draw from his desk and pulled out a pint of sake while his lieutenant left out the office.

As he guzzled down the sake a knock was heard at the door.

"General Captain, sorry for the intrusion but I needed to speak with you before the meeting."

"Captain Unohana, is everything alright, you look troubled?" He stood up from the chair and offered her a sit.

"It is about Caisuikia, her inner Hollow has taken control. She nearly killed Ikkaku of 11th Squad and tried to destroy Kisuke Urahara. It seems Aizen is planning to use her to bare his children. He wants to populate his kingdom with offspring of shinigami hybrids. Kisuke Urahara has come up with a plan to turn Caisuikia against Aizen but it is risky. General Captain, are you going to announce everything we found in the archives to everyone? They will want to know what we are up against."

Taking a gulp of his sake he knew she would ask the question. "Yes Captain Unohana, it is time to reveal all we know about Caisuikia. I will see you at the meeting."

The General Captain became silent and lost in thought as she left his office. He knew announcing Caisuikia, as a Vizard would only bring more questions to the laws of Soul Society. If only he had a way to speak with the King and learn the truth before making a decision but time was not on his side.

He walked into the room to find everyone patiently waiting. He usually was the first to enter the Meeting Room but today he was the last.

Everyone looked at him wondering why he wasn't there before them and was suspicious to why he arrived late.

"I have called this meeting to update you all on the situation with Aizen and former Captain Caisuikia. It has been confirmed and reported; Caisuikia was last seen in the Human World and has joined Aizen in his plan to become King."

Looking at him in disbelief everyone wondered how a well respected noble and Captain could choose to betray her own kind.

"General Captain Yamamoto, one of my seat officers reported he saw Caisuikia transform into a Vizard. How interesting, knowing we were not told of this power." Kenpachi wondered if what he was told, true.

Everyone was stunned and looked to the General Captain for answers.

The General Captain knew he could no longer keep the truth from them. "Captain Kenpachi, what you were told is indeed true. Caisuikia Aizen is a Vizard, it had been discovered she was one before joining the 13th Division."

"General Captain, are you saying she was born with this power? How is this possible when no one from the Mikisa Clan has the Vizard power?" Byakuya asked wondering how a noble like himself, could be born with such power.

"It was discovered Caisuikia is not the daughter of the Mikisa House, she was adopted by the Mikisa Clan but it was to be kept secret."

Everyone looked confused except Captain Unohana, who knew the truth about Caisuikia's true identify.

"Caisuikia is the King's daughter and she inherited her Vizard power from her mother, it was the wish of the King to have Caisuikia sent to Soul Society. The King and the Central 46 kept a close eye on Caisuikia to see if her powers would come forth and when they did, she was brought to the Human World where her memories were erased. They thought if the secret was buried, no one would ever find out and her powers could not be used to destroy."

"Does the King not know what is going on now? Why does he not intervene, when Caisuikia is using her powers to destroy?" Captain Ukitate looked at him in curiosity.

"No one knows, but now that the Central 46 are dead. The King should have some knowledge that something is wrong. I have decided to locate the key and enter into his realm; this is the only way to get answers."

Everyone's face was frozen as the General Captain announced his next move.

"General Captain, this will be a dangerous mission, there is no telling what you will find in the King's World. If Aizen finds out you went after the key, he will use this to his advantage."

"This is the risk I must take in order to get answers. I trust you all can keep things in order while I am away."

"What about the law? If all Vizards are criminals of Soul Society, why did the King and the Central 46 go through so much trouble to hide Caisuikia's power?"

Thinking about the question and the consequences to answering it, the General Captain knew he had to really think about how he should proceed at that point.

"Caisuikia was born a Vizard unlike the others who went against the laws of being a Shinigami and gained Hollow powers. The King knew if it were known Caisuikia was a Vizard, she would be taken away and charged with treason. No one would understand it was not her fault she was a Vizard, they would only see a traitor. Especially when she did not know she had this power, if Caisuikia knew she had inherited her Vizard powers from her mother and was considered a criminal, it would have destroyed her good nature."

"General Captain, if the Vizards can control their inner Hollow, should we reconsider them allies? They are still Shinigami after all; their power can be used to help us bring Aizen down. It could also shed some light into Caisuikia's own Vizard powers."

The General Captain knew he could not make this difficult decision on his own. He knew the Vizards could be some help to them, but also could be an unstoppable foe.

"If only I had more time." The General Captain thought to himself.

Looking at his fellow Captains with pure confidence in their talents and abilities he nodded. "Very well, if you need the aid of the Vizards, then I will leave it up to each Captain to decide. Know this; if there are Vizards that have not taken control of their inner Hollow, then they must be destroyed. Until I return, there are no restraints, use as much force and power you can. Seek the aid of Kisuke Urahara; his inventions will be helpful when fighting the Arrancars."

The General Captain left in search of the key to the King's realm.

The Captains left the meeting all wondering if it would be wise to get the Vizard involved in their fight against Aizen.


	14. Aizen's Future

Silently she stood thinking back to the statement Gin made before leaving the Human World. She was stunned and wondered what the significance behind the sudden change of status was to her new title.

"Gin, what did you mean by me being your Queen?"

Grinning in delight Gin knew she would be curious to the gesture.

"Aizen will tell you all about it himself."

Gin looked over his shoulder toward Stark. "Doesn't Queen fit Caisuikia quiet nicely?"

Stark stared at Caisuikia as they continued to walk through the darkness of the portal.

"Indeed, Queen is what you should be called, after all Aizen is quiet fond of you as well as others here. If Aizen is to be King, it would be fitting for you to be his Queen."

"I cannot be his Queen; if I stay too close to Aizen I will become weak." She thought not revealing her doubts to Gin and Stark.

There was something about the position as Queen that did not seem right.

Caisuikia wondered if it was she, the Hollow, Aizen truly wanted or her human self. The human side of her was vulnerable to emotions and was getting harder to control.

"These feelings of love I have for Aizen are those of my human side but it is affecting my will to break free from him."

Caisuikia felt she had an obligation to follow Aizen even though she did not want to be with him. All she wanted was power and to keep her human side from returning and taking back control.

A maddening voice called out to her as she came to from being in deep thought.

"Caisuikia, did you hear me?" The Arrancar asked as he stood before her waiting for her response.

She did not realize she had arrived back in Hueco Mundo until she felt the crunch of sand under her feet.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled out.

"…"

The Arrancar's face was frozen as he looked into her expressionless dark eyes.

"I am here t..."

Caisuikia picked the Arrancar up by his collar and was enraged by his disregard of not letting her remain in thought.

"Have you not learned it is rude to interrupt someone when they are thinking?"

The Arrancar shook in fear as he hung in the air looking down at her.

"I was just following the orders of Aizen."

Caisuikia threw him like a rag doll to the ground. "You insect, get out of my sight or I will kill you!"

Amused by her sudden change in demeanor Gin grinned as he stepped in front of her.

"Come now Caisuikia, Aizen is waiting for you." He sadly interrupted seeing her intentions were to kill the Arrancar as soon as he turned his back.

* * *

She stormed into the room as he sat on his throne patiently waiting in thought.

"Aizen, what is the meaning of this, you want me to be Queen?"

He knew she would be pleased by his gesture and looked down at her smiling.

"Do you not want to be my Queen? I need you by my side to help me rule my kingdom. Caisuikia, our powers combined make us unstoppable. Will you stand by me as Queen?"

He stood up and reached out to her as she continued to walk toward him. He was not going to let her refuse his offer.

Caisuikia was speechless but saw opportunity in Aizen's proposition. Her need to destroy and control would not allow her to oppose him. She looked at him and smiled.

"I will stand by you and be Queen."

Happy that she had Aizen in her clutches, Caisuikia sat down and looked at him. Aizen glanced back at her as though he was waiting for something within her to appear. The thought of his intentions for her keep circling in her head.

"I know how you feel about me, or shall I say the human side of me. She may not remember you or her life up to now but I know everything."

Aizen looked unresponsive as she continued to stare at him trying to figure out his motives.

"The king may have erased those memories of the past but he cannot control me. The human side of me was affected by the King's interference but my Hollow self has no limit of control. When you look at me, I see love in your eyes, but it is not love for the Hollow side of me, but for the part that is human. You love the human side of me who smiles when she sees your face and lights up when you look into her eyes, but that side of me is gone and will never come back to you."

Caisuikia wanted Aizen to know he would never have a chance to bring the part of her he loved back.

Aizen did miss the side of Caisuikia he fell in love with a long time ago. He knew her human side would be a distraction to him and decided he needed her inner Hollow to take over. He knew her Hollow self would be more powerful and go along with his plan without thinking about the consequences it would bring.

"You are right; I was in love with your human side." He touched her face and looked into her emerald colored eyes seeing no warmth of the woman he married.

"Everything I have done had been for revenge on those who betrayed my beloved wife. In order for my plan to work I had to destroy the goodness in her. Even if it meant never seeing the love she had for me in her eyes and breaking the promise I made to never hurt her."

He looked away from her trying to veil his pain of how he felt. "Now you have emerged and even though you have her body, I now know you are not the Caisuikia I had loved. That is not to say I do not care for you, after all you still have other attributes that are useful to me."

Aizen knew when he became King; the only way to end the pain of losing his wife to her inner Hollow's control would be to kill her. This was until Gin had the idea for Caisuikia to bare him children. It gave Aizen the idea in which Caisuikia's human self may still emerge. When she bares his children the Hollow in her would not be able to control her human instinct to care. In turn her human side would take back control and all Aizen had to do was manipulate Caisuikia's Hollow self into thinking she had all the power.

Not liking the sound of his statement she stood up and stepped away from him. "What do you mean other attributes that are useful to you?"

Aizen's devious expression and palpable smile gave her clue to his intentions and made her feel uncomfortable to what was coming next. "What are you trying to say Aizen?"

He grabbed her hand and placed it upon his. "I want you to take your place as my wife and Queen, in time you will trust what we have and bare me children with power to carry our bloodline in our kingdom."

Cringing at the thought she stood frozen.

"That pig, how dare he think I am going to bare his children!" She thought disgusted at how Aizen could even think such a thing.

"I am a Hollow, I live to kill and I will not be a mother to his children. That is the job of a human; he is in for a surprise." She smiled at Aizen trying not to show how appalled she was at the thought of baring children.

"Aizen, if children are what you want, then children I will bare you." She embraced him with a hug as she continued to play along with Aizen's plan to bare offspring.

She kissed him and then turned to walk away but was stopped when Aizen pulled her back toward him.

He needed her to trust him and wanted more than a peck on the lips.

"Spend the night with me."

Still upset and not wanting anything to do with him. She pulled away with force. "Is that a request or are you demanding I stay the night?"

Flashing a smile and content by her reaction, Aizen stared back at Caisuikia as he walked over to the bed.

Caisuikia did not want to draw suspicion to herself though the idea was sickening. She laid on the bed without saying another word as he undressed her and gave in to him.

He watched her sleep as he gently caressed the softness of her slight tanned skin and thought back to the day they first met.

"Caisuikia, what will happen when you regain your memories and take back control? Will you forgive me for deceiving you?" He thought trying to figure out a way to make her understand how much he truly loved her.

He leaned over and kissed her as she woke from sensing someone at the door.

"It seems you have a visitor."

"I said no interruptions." Aizen stood annoyed as he opened the door. "Gin this must be important for you to have come."

Expressing a serene smile he looked over at the half clothed Caisuikia admiring his view through the half opened door.

"I am sorry, I could not prevent this but it seems we have guest. They were spotted entering the lower region."

Rubbing his face from aggravation to the news a plan was devising. "They came sooner than I predicted, it must have been Kisuke Urahara who sent them here. Have everyone gather for a meeting to discuss this new development."

Peeking at her from the corner of his eye, Aizen could sense Caisuikia's excitement building up.

"Finally some action around here, Aizen I will handle these intruders." She jumped up from the bed and continued to dress.

Not wanting her to get involved and knowing she would feel resentment toward him. Aizen turned around with an intensive stare.

"No Caisuikia, the others will handle them, there is no need to concern you with this petty matter. There will be others for you to kill in time, but for now rest."

"My, my, isn't that a shame? Too bad Caisuikia, I would have loved to see you kill our intruders but maybe next time." Gin smirked sticking his head through the door before leaving with Aizen and triggering her anger for not being able to partake in the action.

"How dare he tell me to stay here like I am one of those insects that does as he commands? If he does not want me to get involved, I will not, but I am going to entertain myself with some trouble of my own. Now where shall I go to see those insects die?" Caisuikia laughed knowing Aizen would be displeased by her disobedience.

* * *

As she explored the palace she stumbled upon a locked room and decided to see what was in it. She looked through the window and discovered Orihime.

"This must be the girl those kids came here for, I wonder why Aizen has her locked in this room. What could be so special about this human? She seems so fragile and weak, I must find out." Caisuikia wondered looking at Orihime who did not know she was being watched.

Caisuikia leaned on the door looking down through the window at Orihime who was sitting up leaning against the wall with her head buried.

"Girl, are you there? Your friends have come for you. They have come to save you from us, I hope they succeed. Then I will have the pleasure to kill all of you myself!"

Frightened by the voice behind the door, Orihime slowly looked up curious to know who she was talking to.

"Wait, don't go. Who are you and why do you not show yourself!"

"In time you will see who I am, for now be patient child. All you need to know is, I am the one who will end all things in the world and no one can stop me." Caisuikia laughed as Orihime shivered in fear at the thought of the faceless person hurting everyone she cared for.

"Why would you want to destroy the world where you exist? Do you not care about yourself and the others that mean something to you?" Orihime asked wondering how someone could be so evil.

"It is my nature, I live to destroy. I care for nothing in the world that I cannot control. Do not be troubled child, for the end will soon be near."

Orihime stood up angry and walked over to the door. "You are just as sick as the others, how do you live with yourself?"

Turning away so she could not see her face, Caisuikia became amused by Orihime's fierce tone toward her.

"That is enough child! I have no more need to talk with you."

Caisuikia sensed the presence of Ulquiorra approaching. She left before he could notice her but ran into Gin, who was not surprised by her snooping. He felt her presence when she left Aizen's quarters and knew she was lurking around somewhere.

"Gin, are you following me?"

She gazed over toward the corridor where she left from talking with Orihime.

"Why would you think such a thing Caisuikia? I just happen to be walking this way."

Not caring if he was aware of her movements, Caisuikia snickered at him. "Anyway, I see our intruders are those kids who hang with our dear friend Kisuke Urahara. Does he not know they do not stand a chance and have sent them to their deaths? I wonder if he sent them to spy on us, or to rescue that girl you all have been hiding from me."

Gin was not surprised Caisuikia knew about Orihime. Since he stumbled upon Caisuikia not too far from where they were keeping her.

"Why would you think we were hiding the girl from you? She is of no interest to you, why would you care what happens to her anyway? She is not a challenge or threat, just another pawn in Aizen's plan."

"Really, I would not have thought. Umm… Oh well. I guess I will have to find someone else to torture."

Caisuikia saw another opportunity to get back at Aizen and was going to put it to use. But the feel of a familiar presence caught her attention. It was a spiritual power she had not felt in a long time and smiled as she headed toward it.

The Arrancars were all distracted by the intrusion of Ichigo and the others. They did not realize Caisuikia had plans of her own. That was until they saw the Captains of Soul Society in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Gin walked in the gathering room to find Aizen staring fiercely in the distance of the endless sea of sand from the window, waiting for his report.

"Aizen, Soul Society has made their way here, another intrusion on behave of Kisuke Urahara, no doubt. It also seems Caisuikia has left her quarters to spy on the others."

"Indeed, this is becoming a problem, Caisuikia deliberately defied me." Aizen smiled not surprised by Caisuikia's eagerness. He knew she would not stay in his quarters for too long especially when there is the opportunity to kill others.

"I should have known better than to leave her alone, she is very impatient." He thought as they headed to the screening room to monitor the activity within Hueco Mundo.

"What should be done about our unwelcome guest?" Gin looked at the screen and saw Byakuya who was heading straight for Caisuikia.

"Nothing, in time they will find us and then we will deal with them. Until then relax, let the others have a little fun."

Turning away from the screen and wondering why Aizen did not speak on the issue, Gin became curious to the new development of Caisuikia coming face to face with Byakuya.

"What about the Hollow Caisuikia? She will go after Byakuya. After all they do have history. Aizen do you think this is a good idea?"

"First let us see what Caisuikia's intentions are with Byakuya Kuchiki. If it pleases me then I will not interfere but if it is not to my liking I will personally seek her out. Gin, have you found her location?"

He knew actually where she was and looked back at the screen to confirm it.

"It seems she has found Byakuya, but what is she up to?" Gin knew whatever Caisuikia was about to do would start trouble between herself and Aizen.

"Let's see what kind of game she is going to play with Byakuya Kuchiki." Aizen looked at the screen and smiled in confidence that Caisuikia would not disappoint him.

They continued to watch the many screens taking note of the movements between the intruders and Arrancars. Gin and Aizen could not wait to figure out what Caisuikia had in store for Byakuya. They knew she would toy with him before going for the kill but wondered how it would play out at the end.


	15. Caisuikia's Deception

An amused and delightful smiled was expressed on Caisuikia's face as she eagerly approached the one man she had been wanting for a long time.

"He will be mine!" She thought walking toward him.

Byakuya felt her distinct and alarming presence before she came for him and turned around to face her. "I knew you would come." His expressionless but alert face hid the feeling of zealousness.

He was stunned to see her and felt the happy sensation within but to her, he had the look of content upon his face. It had been over 60 years since he last saw her but the woman who stood before him was not the same person he cared for. She was pure evil and gazed upon him with eyes cold as ice showing no sign of warmth surrounding them.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, isn't this a surprise? It has been awhile since I have seen your unchanged beautiful face. Just like I remembered, those unruffled expressions each time you see me but we both know that is not how you truly feel about me." She flirtatiously smiled thrilled to see him.

"You are not Caisuikia. If you were, you would have no memory of me." Byakuya grabbed the sheath of his sword as he stood his ground carefully watching her.

Caisuikia, tickled by Byakuya's cautious and serene demeanor could not stop smiling at him. "Is this the way you treat a fellow Captain or shall I say the only woman who could rattle you? Some things never change. I knew you would be a challenge and worthy to pursue."

Byakuya was annoyed by her but found himself hesitating to draw his sword. "What purpose do you have with me Hollow?"

"Oh Byakuya, I thought you would be pleased to see me. How disappointing when I was going to give you the one thing you have always wanted." Caisuikia slowly and tantalizingly opened up her robe just enough to show Byakuya some skin.

"Seduction is not going to work on me Hollow. I have no interest in you!" Byakuya looked away in disgust but Caisuikia could see he was entertained by her perverted nature.

"Is that so, then how come you are blushing Byakuya? The more you resist me the more I want you." Caisuikia confidently moved toward Byakuya whose tranquil stance begins to change.

"That is enough. I have no time for games Hollow! I came here to stop you and the others from destroying the world."

Caisuikia cheerfully laughed entertained at the thought of Byakuya killing her. Her opened face suddenly darkened turning wicked as she glanced down at the sandy bottom beneath her.

"You think those insects you came here with and yourself can destroy me and my companions? I will kill all of you before I let this happen! First, how about a kiss? It is the least you could do for the woman who broke your heart." Caisuikia peered up and blew a kiss at Byakuya, who was not pleased by the way she was acting.

"Apparently I didn't make myself clear. You are not Caisuikia and never will be." Byakuya was agitated and unsheathed his sword.

"I had enough, stop playing these games and fight me Hollow!" Byakuya's fierce tone did not surpass his reluctant feelings to kill Caisuikia, even though he knew it was the only noble way for her to die with honor.

"You should loosen up Byakuya. Being serious all the time is a turn off. If it is a fight you want, then I will not disappoint you."

Caisuikia gave Byakuya a sinful smile. She started to transform into a Vizard but decided not to with other things in mind. The joy of toying with Byakuya and wanting him for a lover changed her strategic plans for his demise. She knew Aizen was watching her every move and would be displeased by what she was about to do, but she wanted Byakuya and was not going to let Aizen stand in her way.

"No…not now…I will not let you! This body is mine. Go away…no!" Caisuikia fainted and fell to the ground.

"Hollow, your tricks are not going to work on me."

Byakuya stared down at Caisuikia who was motionless. He could no longer feel her inner Hollow's spiritual power. He was not easily fooled but there was something different. A familiarity like she was herself again. "Could this be a trap she is playing? No, this feels different. Has her human side taken back control?" Byakuya thought moving toward the unconscious Caisuikia.

"What should I do? I cannot leave you here, especially if you are not a Hollow anymore. If I take you to Soul Society, your fate will be out of my hands. The General Captain has left Soul Society in search of the King. Until he returns, you must not die."

Caisuikia laid silently listening to Byakuya, who was unaware she was faking. Now she knew the General Captain was no longer in Soul Society and was also in search of the King.

"This is my chance to return to Soul Society and destroy it!" Caisuikia thought scheming a way to get Byakuya to take her there without Aizen's interference.

Hmm…

"WH…what happened…to me?" Caisuikia asked placing her hand on top of her head.

She glanced around as though she was confused. "Where am I? This place…is unfamiliar."

Byakuya eyed Caisuikia who was acting as though she was startled by his presence. "You are awake...are you alright? I did not want to move you when you fainted."

Caisuikia pushed away from Byakuya, who was playing into her hand of deception. "Do I know you?"

"There is no need to be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you." Byakuya surveyed the surrounding area. He knew it would not be long before the Arrancars found them. "Come with me, we must leave this place. It is not safe here."

"Where should we go?" Caisuikia inquired wondering what Byakuya had planned for them.

"I saw an odd looking room not too far from here. It is a little dark inside but it will have to do. At least until I can find the others I came here with."

Caisuikia and Byakuya left in search of the room while Aizen and Gin watch them on the screen. They were curious to see what Caisuikia would do next.

* * *

"This is interesting. It seems they are heading straight to Stark. He will certainly foil her plans if he interferes." Gin hoped Stark would back off so he could see Caisuikia play out what she had in store for Byakuya.

"Don't worry Gin. We will see this to the end. I guarantee it." Aizen switched the direction to the entrance of the room.

"You see, they will go pass Stark without him noticing them. Gin, unless I say otherwise. There will be no interruptions on Caisuikia and Byakuya Kuchiki." Aizen commanded wanting the satisfaction of seeing Caisuikia destroy Byakuya.

"How cruel you are Captain Aizen. Having Caisuikia kill an unsuspecting man who only wants to see her happy."

"Am I really that harsh Gin? Let me clear things up for you. All I want to do is make the Hollow in Caisuikia happy. When I see that wicked smile of hers. I know her will is that of my own and this is what makes me happy. She may not want to do my bidding but as long as she thinks she has control. The tighter my leash becomes." Aizen assertively replied turning back toward the screen.

"Caisuikia is the most challenging. Not even the Espada you have created here are as deadly and uncontrollable like she has become." Gin stated not taking his prying eyes off of Caisuikia on the screen.

He wondered if she was going to betray Aizen. When earlier he noticed a change in her body language when she first approached Byakuya and knew it would be the start to something unforgivable. Although the Hollow was in control of Caisuikia's body, Aizen only saw the woman he married and having another man touch her would send him over the edge. Gin knew something had to be done before Caisuikia acted on her Hollow instinct to defy Aizen with Byakuya.

"Maybe we should see how the others are progressing with those kids." Gin had to turn Aizen's attention somewhere else, before the bottom drops under him.

"Very well…I can check on Caisuikia later. I am sure she will handle things without me watching over her."

Gin smirked glad Aizen had agreed. "Hopefully Caisuikia would have finished her seduction before we turn our attention back to her." Gin thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Caisuikia and Byakuya finally found the room that was a little dark and peculiar looking inside.

"We should be safe in here." Byakuya explored around in the room.

Caisuikia amusingly smiled as she set her plan in to motion. "What is your name if you do not mind me asking?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of 6th Squad. Noble of the Kuchiki Clan."

"A noble Captain, you must be strong." Caisuikia kindly smiled at Byakuya, who still was not aware she was faking.

"You said you were here to save me, am I in some kind of danger?" She asked sitting down relaxed while Byakuya kept his attention focused on their surroundings.

"There is someone here who is trying to hurt you. It is my duty to stop this from happening." Byakuya was enjoying her company but couldn't let their past distract him from the dangers awaiting them outside the room.

"So you are my protector?" Caisuikia jokingly laughed. "You know, you look familiar. Do we have some kind of connection?"

"It is because you are also a Captain. We have some history together, but this is not the time or place for a reunion. When we leave here I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. You should get some rest. We will have to leave soon and you are going to need your strength."

"I guess you are right, but I do not think I can sleep. Knowing there is someone here who is trying to hurt me." Caisuikia laid down staring up at the darkness above.

"Do not worry, I will watch over you." Byakuya peeked over at Caisuikia as she fell asleep or so he thought.

"No… I will not…follow you!" Caisuikia screamed as she woke horrified from her so-called nightmare.

"Are you alright? It seems you were having a bad dream." Byakuya kindly asked kneeling down beside her seeing the fright expressed on her pale but attractive face.

"It was horrible! Someone was trying to change me into someone else. I was trying to fight them but they kept coming back." Caisuikia panted as she sat up.

"How strange, when that is what Aizen is trying to do now." Byakuya thought observing her.

He wondered if it would be best for him to take Caisuikia to Soul Society, where she would be in custody away from others. If her Hollow side returned she would be locked away where no harm could come to her or anyone else. She would be away from Aizen. Giving them the chance to stop him without her interference.

Byakuya stared at Caisuikia and saw how scared she was and wanted to ease her fear. "Is there anything I can do for you to take your mind off the dream?"

"Let the seduction begin." Caisuikia thought to herself. "Could you hold me, if you do not mind?"

Byakuya was hesitant. He did not want to be distracted by Caisuikia, especially being so close to Aizen and the Arrancars. "Sure, for a little while just until you fall back to sleep."

Caisuikia liked how Byakuya was falling into her hand of trickery. She eagerly smiled as she pressed her head against his barrel chest. "Thank you Byakuya. You are so kind." She gently put her arms around him.

Byakuya held Caisuikia in his arms. He could smell the scent of her hair. It smelled the same way it did when he used to hold her a long time ago when they were close. He could recall back to the times she came to him when she was troubled. It was those moments he cherished that brought them together intimately sharing everything. He started to embrace her tightly to his chest, forgetting his place of being a friend.

Caisuikia noticed Byakuya was letting his guard down. She knew it was the right time to lure him in to her trap.

"Is something wrong?" She asked gazing into his cyan colored eyes sparkling bright as day.

Byakuya was silent for a moment as he reminisced on the love they shared. It was not until he noticed she was no longer hugging him that he came out his trance. "No…your hair…it smells…like flowers and made me think of the garden outside my quarters in the Sireitei."

"Is that a bad thing?" Caisuikia grabbed her hair and smelled it. "I am so embarrassed, please forgive me." She pushed away from him in shame.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, actually it smells quiet nice." He moved in close toward her grabbing her petite hands.

Caisuikia determined to get what she wanted pleasantly smiled at Byakuya who had no idea to what would happen next. Their attraction for each other was obvious as Caisuikia ogled Byakuya initiating the first move by kissing him on the lips.

Byakuya was stunned and did not return the kiss back. He stood still not realizing she was staring straight at him confused by his reaction.

"What is this? Such a shame, he did not fall for my trap. Now I have to kill him." Caisuikia thought ready to attack Byakuya but stopped.

"No…I cannot give up. There has not been a man who could resist me." Caisuikia thought wanting to see what Byakuya would do next. "I am sorry, I did not mean to…" Caisuikia moved away from him.

"Do not be, I was just surprised by the kiss. Our history together was complicated and I wasn't expecting us to…" Byakuya pulled Caisuikia toward him and passionately kissed her.

They gave into temptation as passion took over. Caisuikia had Byakuya right where she wanted him. They became one and had a moment of love. When it was over Caisuikia waited for Byakuya to fall asleep.

As she watched him sleep her conflicting feelings of how to handle him had her anxious. "Now that I got what I wanted. It is time for him to die. What a pity to have to kill him when he was such a good lover. If only there was a way to use him in my plan."

Caisuikia's scheme to use Byakuya left her at a standstill as she lay beside him annoyed. "No, he would only get in my way and try to stop me. It is too bad I could not make him my pet. I just hate to see a fine specimen go to waste."

Caisuikia kissed Byakuya on the lips before getting up. She put back on her clothes and examined him with her keen sage eyes in wonder.

"How could he be so naive? He fell right into my trap without doubting me." Caisuikia boisterously laughed at Byakuya, who then woke up.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked staring at Caisuikia, who had a devious smile expressed on her face.

"You thought I was her, didn't you? How predictable you men are when it comes to the damsel in distress." Caisuikia's volatile taunting signaled Byakuya to what had occurred.

Byakuya could not believe he fell for her tricks. He felt used and angry by Caisuikia's deception.

"How dare you use me? You will pay for this Hollow!" Byakuya quickly put back on his clothes not taking his eyes off of Caisuikia, who was amused at seeing him deceived.

"Come on baby, you enjoy it as much as I did. She must really mean a lot to you. I have never felt so much passion in a man." Caisuikia smiled hugging herself while taunting Byakuya.

Angry at the fact he let his personal feelings cloud his judgment, Byakuya became upset but remained aloof. "Hollow, why would you go through all this trouble to seduce me into bed?"

Entertained that she hit a nerve, Caisuikia grinned at the question. "I have always wanted you. Even though my other self did not. I like your arrogance and strong will. You are much more a leader and man than Aizen will ever be."

The Hollow side of Caisuikia is opposite in every way to her human side. Everything her human self did not want. Her Hollow side wanted and would do anything to get it.

"So you and Aizen are at odds with each other?" Byakuya probed seeing a way to defeat Aizen by turning him against Caisuikia.

"Actually, Aizen thinks I am his Queen and will follow him. Unfortunately for him, I have plans of my own." Caisuikia's trickery had no means to an end and Byakuya saw right through her.

"You are evil Hollow and must be destroyed. I cannot let you live or let Aizen continue his plan." Byakuya prepared himself to fight and grabbed his sword.

"Now you want to destroy me after the good time we just had? Oh lover, you are breaking my heart." Caisuikia saw the hate in Byakuya's darkened eyes and knew the fun was about to begin. She transformed revealing the fitted charcoal mask of destruction around her face.

"So this is your Vizard form Hollow? That mask looks as evil as you. It is too bad I cannot have Caisuikia back. Then I would not feel guilty doing this...sokatsui 33" A column of blue flames shot straight for Caisuikia but she repels the attack as it hits her with ease destroying everything else around them.

"You are going to have to do better than that to stop me lover." Caisuikia strikes Byakuya back with a cero attack of ruby flames surrounded by a cluster of lightning but he easily and swiftly dodged it.

"You are quick, I must admit but you cannot evade my attacks forever."

Byakuya amused Caisuikia, he was so calm and confident he would win the fight.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Aizen wondered how things were progressing with Caisuikia and Byakuya. He sensed Caisuikia had transformed.

"Gin, lets see if Caisuikia has put her plan into action."

Gin hoped Caisuikia was not seducing Byakuya. He slowly tuned in on the location of Byakuya and Caisuikia anticipating something interesting.

"Finally she has started to fight." Gin was relieved. He did not want to see Caisuikia and Aizen at odds with one another.

"It seems Stark has sensed them. This will be entertaining, I wonder what hew will do."

"No Gin, I do not want Stark to interfere with Caisuikia and Byakuya's battle." Aizen knew Stark would only feed into Caisuikia's alter ego and distract her.

"Very well, I will rotate the entrance so he does not disturb them, but it will only slow Stark down. He will eventually find another way into the room."

Gin was disappointed. He wanted to see what Stark would do for his precious Queen.

"I am not concerned. For the moment he will not be a problem. I sense Caisuikia is about to transform into a Hollow."

Aizen knew the time had come for Caisuikia to kill Byakuya. He smiled as he watched them on the screen.

* * *

"Hollow, it is time for you to pay for your transgressions. You must die." Byakuya released his zanpakuto.

"Senbonzakura…scatter!" The sky glowed of petals and surrounded Caisuikia whose smiled grew wide in eagerness.

"Did you really think it was going to be easy to destroy me?" Caisuikia blocked Byakuya's attack with her hand forming a protective red and black flamed shield around her. The tiny blades of his sword did nothing to penetrate the shield nor did it pierce her skin leaving Byakuya dismayed.

"It is going to take a lot more than a sword to hurt me. I will kill you before your blade has the chance to cut me!"

Byakuya knew he had to stop her at any cost. "I see in other words I will have to destroy you with the might of my sword slowly and painfully. As much as it hurts me to do such a thing to someone who has been taken over by such evil. It is my duty as her friend and fellow Captain to honor her with death. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Caisuikia was even more amused and honored to see Byakuya give his all to her. "How honorable you are Byakuya. I see you are serious. You really do want to kill me. Then this means you are still in love with her...too bad...she will never know your undying love for her. So sad when I was also starting to fall for you lover, but seeing you are still stuck on her...I must destroy you!"

Caisuikia instigates her transformation as the skin on her body changes pallid revealing a deadly insect with the thirst for blood. She knew Byakuya would give her a fight she would never forget.

"Now feel the power of the Hollow who will annihilate you!"

Byakuya could not believe what he was seeing. He was shocked by Caisuikia's Hollow form. He knew she was an unstoppable foe but never would have thought her power could exceed his own.

"So this is what the General Captain meant when he said the Vizards who could not control their inner Hollow had to be destroyed." Byakuya gazed at Caisuikia in horror but his serene and unperturbed appearance would suggest otherwise.

"Her inner Hollow's power is uncontrollable. If I do not stop her she will destroy us all."

Byakuya was about to attack Caisuikia by dropping his sword to the ground but was interrupted when she transformed back into a Vizard.

"Something is wrong! What is happening to me?" Caisuikia was motionless.

"No…I will not let you stop this fight! I will kill him…do not interfere!"

Caisuikia's inner self was preventing her from fighting Byakuya. She transformed again back into her human form but her human self did not emerge.

"Why are you trying to fight me? I will not let you take back control of this body!" Caisuikia was fighting within her inner self and Byakuya noticed the conflict.

"Now is my chance to destroy her." Byakuya attempted to drop his sword when Stark appeared and stopped him from executing his next move against Caisuikia.

"How dare you try to kill my Queen? You disgust me, taking advantage of her when she is vulnerable."

Stark glanced over at Caisuikia who was still struggling to control her inner self. She regained control just long enough to strike Byakuya, who was distracted by Stark's intrusion. Caisuikia's unfocused attack missed Byakuya. She tried to strike Byakuya again but was stopped by her human side.

"I must destroy you once and for all!" Caisuikia was struggling to stay attentive. She felt the control over her human side slipping away.

"I will not let you win!" She regained back control of herself.

"Stark, I leave Byakuya to you. I trust you will give him a fight to the death. Do not disappoint me!" Caisuikia ran away from Stark and Byakuya.

"I must leave this place and return to the Human World to find them." Caisuikia thought as she headed toward the entrance were Byakuya and the others entered.

Stark was so focused on Caisuikia. He did not notice Byakuya had slipped away.

"You will not get far Shinigami! I will find you one way or the other." Stark left in search of Byakuya.

Byakuya gazed back at Caisuikia, who was running in the opposite direction.

"Caisuikia, this fight is far from over." He wanted to go after her but knew exactly where she was going and decided his comrades needed him more. He headed in search for them.

* * *

Gin was not amused by how Byakuya got away. "What a shame, Caisuikia could not kill Byakuya, it seems her inner self still has some control over her."

"Indeed, Byakuya has triggered something in her. He must be destroyed, we cannot afford for this to happen again." Aizen not amused by the new development was serene and kept his cool as he sat back in the tall oversized chair and grinned.

"Stark went after him, he will handle Byakuya. What should be done about Caisuikia?" Gin inquired as he looked on observing Aizen's quiet state which was a sign that things were about to get worse for those who opposed him.

The well lit room surrounded Aizen as he stared at the screen strategizing his next move concerning Caisuikia. It was not until he saw her head toward the rift in the dimension where the intruders of Soul Society entered that he knew exactly where she was heading. It was the one place he forbid her not to return to after her last confrontation with Kisuke and the others. "Of course…she would go back there. Gin, I want you to go after Caisuikia at once. Do not let her enter into the Human World. If I am not mistaken, she is heading straight for the Vizards."

"Aizen, are you saying she is going to do it? Does she not know the cost of seeking them out?" Gin asked seeing the consequences of Caisuikia making contact with the Vizards as a blow to their plans.

"That is a good question Gin. I believe she is going to seek help from the Vizards to control her human side. Their interference could trigger the human within to come forth and take back control. If Caisuikia regains her memories, she will have the alliance of the Vizards and the others. How entertaining it would be when they come for us but after everything I have done to her, it would be disgraceful to seek vengeance on the woman I loved and married. Especially when she was the one who taught me everything I know."

Aizen saw his plans for Caisuikia being by his side as Queen crumbling before his eyes.

"Oh my…Captain Aizen, you are not going to be happy about this. " Gin viewed the screen in front of him and saw Caisuikia. "It is too late she made it through the portal. What will we do?"

Aizen sneered at what he saw. "Gin, I want you, to personally make sure Caisuikia does not get to the Vizards, take Stark with you. I will handle things here."

Gin smirked looking forward to retrieving Caisuikia from the Human world. He knew Stark and himself would have another chance to confront Kisuke and Yoruichi. If there was a chance to taunt Kisuke and Yoruichi he was not going to let the opportunity slip away. "I will not disappoint you. Our Queen will return to us, even if I have to bring her back with force."

Aizen did not speak a word as Gin left out the room. He knew Gin was loyal and would do whatever it takes to bring Caisuikia back to him.

"In the meantime, I must get back control of the situation here." Aizen returned his attention back to the screen amused as he watched the others.

Caisuikia entered the dimension into the Human World and glanced back at the rift after leaving Hueco Mundo.

"I know what I have to do. If they will not help me willingly then I will make them help me with force." She looked around and sensed the presence of someone. "Show yourself!"

She swiftly turned around but the presence she sensed was no longer there.

"How strange, it seems they want me to come to them." Caisuikia could almost make out their location without much effort and headed toward the Vizards as the light in her eyes grew wide gleaming with anticipation at seeing others like her.


	16. The Help of the Vizard

He looked around but did not see or hear anything. The night sky was lit up with millions of stars, but then changed to darkness. A cold chill came upon Kisuke causing him to shiver. He looked into the darkness and smiled. "She has returned!" Kisuke walked back into his shop where Yoruichi who had also sensed her, was waiting.

"I see Caisuikia has come in search of them." Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, who was in his thoughts.

Kisuke knew the Vizard was aware of Caisuikia and her connection to Aizen and the King. He was skeptical about the Vizard helping her, for their motives were still unknown. "Yoruichi, I have a bad feeling about the Vizard being so close to Caisuikia especially when her Hollow is the one in control."

Yoruichi saw how uneasy Kisuke was and knew she had to ease his worries. "I know how much you care for her and what you are thinking. It is expected to think the worst, but we knew this was eventually going to happen. Caisuikia is a Vizard after all and chances are they would try to get her to join them, but most importantly they are the only ones who can help her regain back control over her Hollow. This is out of our hands, all we can do is wait and see what will happen."

Kisuke knew Yoruichi was right but he could not help but worry about Caisuikia, for he loved her and did not want her to go through the struggle alone. He wanted to go to her, but knew the Hollow within and the Vizard would not allow him to interfere. The Vizard hated him for being a Shinigami and would never agree to let him see her. "Hopefully her memories will return and we can finally end this war." Kisuke smiled at the thought of seeing Caisuikia return to him and remembering the love they had for one another. To take his mind off of Caisuikia and the Vizard, he decided to focus on something else and was about to leave in search of Isshin when he sensed the presence of two familiar spiritual powers approaching. "They have come for her." Kisuke knew he could not let them find Caisuikia and take her back to Aizen. He knew the Vizard had taken precautions by concealing their powers but knew the others would destroy the town until they found Caisuikia. "Yoruichi lets go, we have to stop them at any cost."

Yoruichi prepared herself to go when she felt a familiar presence. "Kisuke, that spiritual power, Gin Ichimaru! So Aizen sent him to retrieve Caisuikia, how unfortunate he did not come himself. When we are so close to destroying his plan." Yoruichi and Kisuke left to seek Gin and Stark out, but little did they know Aizen would appear before them sooner than they would have thought. He knew the time was drawing near to destroy Karakura Town and everyone in it.

* * *

"Shinji, do you feel it? She has come, the one everyone has been on the lookout for, I cannot believe it, she has finally decided to seek us out!" Hiyori yelled at Shinji, who was distracted by Gin and Stark he had sensed from afar. He knew they must have come to stop Caisuikia from joining them.

"Hiyori, this is our chance to get Caisuikia away from those Shinigami and the Arrancar. She has no business joining either of them when she is one of us. I must see how she transforms.

Hiyori looked at Shinji like he was crazy. "What is so special about her transforming into Vizard form?"

"Do you remember the information we where told about the Vizard who could transform in a way that was different from our own? It was said the one who would lead us would be of great importance. I overheard the Shinigami Kisuke say something about her that intrigued me; he said Caisuikia's transformation was different from ours. When she transforms her Hollow's mask turns black and her eyes glow green."

Hiyori could not believe it. "That Shinigami lied, he was just toying with you because you were eavesdropping on his conversation. Stop being so gullible Shinji; there has never been a Vizard who has transformed in such a way. I never believe anything unless I see it for myself." Hiyori hits him in the head. "Get a clue!"

Shinji did not want to believe what Kisuke had said but sensed something within Caisuikia and knew it had to be some truth to his story. Shinji knew he had to see Caisuikia's Vizard transformation himself. "Hiyori, when she comes we will see if her transformation is different. Can you sense it, her inner Hollow is in control, and you know what to do."

Hiyori became curious of Caisuikia's Vizard power, she also sensed something odd within her spiritual power. "So we are going to show her how to control the Hollow within? This is going to be interesting to see how long it will take for her to get back control, since her inner Hollow has already emerged and taken over. It is going to be much harder for her to reemerge." Hiyori could not wait to meet Caisuikia.

"I guess we should be curious to what her Hollow will do to stop her human self from coming back. We must not let the Hollow know we are helping her human side remain dominant for good. After we have succeeded in the conversion of her human self over her Hollow's control, we will convince her to join us." Shinji knew Caisuikia would not be easy to sway, especially since she grew up in Soul Society and was raised to follow the ways of a Shinigami. He knew he had to show Caisuikia why she should join them without making it seem as though they were forcing her. Unlike Ichigo, who would not join, Shinji had a feeling Caisuikia would be the one they have been looking for.

Hiyori was thinking the same thing, she wondered if the reason for Caisuikia's unique transformation meant she is their chosen leader, who would avenge them from those who were against the Vizard.

Caisuikia sensed Shinji and Hiyori; she knew she was heading in the right direction but felt Gin and Stark nearby. "They did not waste anytime coming for me. Aizen, why is it so important for me not to seek help from the Vizard?" Caisuikia wondered to herself as she approached Shinji and Hiyori, who were waiting for her. "So you are the Vizard? By the look on your faces, I take it you know why I am here."

Shinji smiled at Caisuikia, he never expected her to be so attractive. "I am Shinji, and we have been waiting for you for sometime now. I did not expect a beautiful flower like you could be so ruthless."

Hiyori slapped him in the face, so he could come to his senses. "Shinji, if you do not focus; so help me, I will kill you! She is not interested in your pathetic charms."

Caisuikia was not impressed; she wondered why all the men she met seemed to swarm to her like flies. "I have no time for this, as you can see I am not alone here. There are others who are seeking me out because they do not want me here. If you do not mind I am ready to get rid of this parasite inside me."

Shinji and Hiyori looked at one another not letting on they knew what the Hollow was trying to do. "Very well, follow us we do not have much time before they sense where we are." They left for the location where the other Vizard was waiting.

* * *

"Gin Ichimaru, we met again!" Kisuke and Yoruichi knew they were in for a fight, they sensed Stark and Gin was wand up with spiritual energy.

"Kisuke Urahara, always coming to the aid of those who do not want your help. When will you realize Caisuikia will never have you?" Gin grinned at Kisuke who was rattled by his teasing.

"Gin, you are as evil as ever, your words are nothing but lies. I see the only way to shut you up will be to put my fist in it!" Yoruichi went for Gin but was stopped by Stark.

"Woman we meet again on such unpleasant circumstances. I hope you will not take it easy on me like last time. I have been looking forward to this fight since I arrived." Stark looked at Yoruichi with a peculiar smirk on his face. He came at her with a bala blast but she dodged it.

"I see you have taken face to what I said, good!" Stark attacks Yoruichi again but this time he hits her with his cero blast. "Did you really think that move was going to work this time around? We Espada can also move at that speed."

"Yoruichi, are you alright?" Kisuke saw she was wounded but could not go to her aide.

"Urahara it is rude to take your attention off your opponent being a former Captain you should know better." Gin attacked Kisuke who counterattacked his move.

"You should know better not to underestimate me Gin." He laughed at him and went in for another attack.

Gin released his zanpakuto and grinned at Kisuke. "It is time to end this Urahara, I have more important things to do with my time."

"You will never find her, I will make sure of it. I will not let Aizen get the satisfaction of seeing me die by the likes of you!"

"Urahara if you care so much about Caisuikia, why did you not come to her when Aizen had her in his grasp?" Gin was curious to see what he would say.

"I would have but it was too late, you know I would never go into battle without a plan. As much as I care for Caisuikia, she is not herself and going after her in the state she is in would only hurt her. Though I would have enjoyed killing Aizen for changing her into that monster she has become, but now that she is here, there is a chance things will weigh in our favor."

"Are you really sure of that Kisuke? For what I can tell the only one who will gain the upper hand of having Caisuikia on their side will be the Vizard."

Kisuke knew Gin was right but had to look at the bright side of Caisuikia getting help from the Vizard. He knew she would at least be herself and the Hollow would not be the one in control of things. "Gin stop stalling and come at me already!"

Gin charged at Kisuke and hit him unexpectedly. Kisuke falls to his knees bleeding from the strike to the arm. "Kisuke, it seems you have gotten cocky I know you saw it coming." Gin was about to attack again when he stopped and Halibel appeared before them.

* * *

"So this is Caisuikia, the one the Shinigami and Arrancar are after?" Kensei asked curious to why she could be so important giving the information they had on her.

"We know all about you and your powers. I hear you are of great importance to Aizen and the reason why he betrayed his own kind, but we both know you do not belong with the Shinigami or the Arrancars." Rose smile at Caisuikia then whispered in her ear. "You are one of us and have come to control what is within."

Caisuikia could see they were on to her. "I see you all are aware of who I am, then you know what I want you to do. You must understand I will not take no for an answer."

The Vizard did not want to stop Caisuikia's Hollow from trying to regain back control, but they wanted her human self to emerge and become dominate. They knew the only way for this to happen would be for the Hollow to willingly put her trust in them to help her.

"I see, if this is what you desire, we will help and will not try to stop you." Shinji knew he had Caisuikia right where he wanted her. As soon as the human side of her reemerged, he would give her an offer she could not refuse. He had a feeling Caisuikia would not disappoint them. "Everyone, lets begin the take over!"

Caisuikia prepared herself; she had no idea this was going to be the last time she would be in control as a Hollow.


	17. Forgotten Memories of The Past

The room was still, not even a pin drop could be heard. She looked around and could not believe she survived the ordeal. It was finally over, the Hollow within had been silenced and the hatred and regret she felt disappeared. Her spirit remained unbroken and everything she knew and believed in came back to her.

She sighed and smiled at the fact she was in control. She felt the weight of all her pain lift from her shoulders. Then out of nowhere a shadow appeared and started moving toward her. She could not make out the figure that was approaching; it was hard to move as she lay there on her back motionless. The shadow grew closer and headed straight for her. She closed her eyes; then heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice greeting her.

"Welcome back Caisuikia Aizen, daughter of the Vizard Hinsuida." It was Shinji; he smiled at her as he held out his hand to help her up.

She opened her eyes; surprised someone knew who her mother was.

"How do you know this woman you speak of is my mother?" She asked curiously.

"We know a lot of things about you and your family; after all you are one of us. It is our business to know things about one another, but you mean more to us then you realize." Shinji knew she would want to know more and was throwing out information to wheel her in to their side.

Caisuikia did not know what to make of Shinji; she did not know if he could be trusted and was cautious of everything he did or said.

"Are you the leader of the Vizards?" She asked trying to figure out whom she was dealing with.

Shinji smiled at Caisuikia and knew she was fishing for information. He saw she was skeptical but curious to know what he was planning and knew he had to get her to trust him. "There is no reason to be wary of us; we are not here to hurt you." He could see she was beginning to let down a little.

Caisuikia tried to figure out what Shinji's true motives were and could not shake the feeling there was something more to be told about the Vizards. She remembered everything she learned on the Vizards in Soul Society and knew they were a foe that could not be trusted.

"So it is true, I am a Vizard." She was trying to process the fact she was not an ordinary Shinigami.

"Yes and you are the only one who has maintain their hollow mask for over 24 hours. Your will is much stronger than we had thought, you reemerged from the Hollow within at a starling rate. Before you, there was only one other who could handle their mask for long periods of time."

Caisuikia could tell Shinji wanted something from her, but knew she had to decline whatever it was; she wanted to know more about her mother but knew she could not stay. "Thank you for helping me, but now I must go and undo all the damage my Hollow has caused."

She could see the look on Shinji's face as if he was annoyed. She could tell it was not going to be easy walking away from the Vizards.

"Do you not know why we helped you? I thought you were smarter than that, I cannot let you leave!" Shinji knew if he did not make his move, she would run back to the others of Soul Society.

Caisuikia looked at Shinji as though he was foolish to think he could make her stay. "Why do you think you have the right to force me to stay here? I may be like you but I will be damned, if I let you control my actions!"

Her spiritual power started to rise, she became upset and was ready to attack Shinji, who angered her. She did not really want to fight him but couldnt't stand for anyone to tell her what to do or take advantage of her kindness.

While Shinji and Caisuikia were getting to know one another, the others were wondering what Caisuikia would do if she and Shinji fought.

"Look at that idiot, all he had to do was offer her the chance to join us. Now he went and messed that up; he is an irritating ass! Why did he go and piss her off? Does he not know she could kill him?" Hiyori knew she should have gone to talk with Caisuikia instead of Shinji.

Everyone watched as Shinji and Caisuikia were at odds with one another. They saw her train but wanted to see her in combat to determine if she could be their leader and handle anything that was put before her.

As they looked on to see what was going to happen, Mashiro could not help but wonder how Caisuikia could fight without her zanpakuto to shield and protect her from enemies.

"Has anyone ever wondered where her zanpakuto is and how she was able to strive without it?" Mashiro asked curious to know while the others looked and wondered the same thing.

"Why would you think we would know? How about you go and ask her yourself!" Kensei wondered why Mashiro never thinks before asking the dumbest questions.

"Mashiro, would you not think if she needed her zanpakuto she would have it? She is powerful enough to protect herself if her Hollow was able to fight against the Shinigami without it. Then would it not mean she doesn't need a sword to protect herself? Not to mention she is the daughter of the late Vizard Hinsuida and the Spirit King."

Kensei shook his head at the dim-witted Mashiro then returned to watch Shinji and Caisuikia through the barrier.

"That is right, she is Hinsuida's daughter, her transformation proves it. She transformed the same way Hinsuida use to except for the mask, which is something all its own." Mashiro felt like an idiot, she laughed when she realized how silly she could be.

Little did anyone know Caisuikia's zanpakuto was nearby but had not been revealed? She is skilled in kido and is a combatant fighter who rarely needs to use it. When the time calls for it she will use her zanpakuto by its activation command and it would appear before her. It never left her side when she was placed in the Human World. It is asleep and waiting to be awakened by its welder. Now that Caisuikia's memories have returned, she will use it when the time presents itself to take such action.

"I have had it with Shinji's dumb ass tactics; I am going to take over from here!" Hiyori was frustrated she saw their progress with Caisuikia stalling and knew it was time to push things up a bit.

"Be nice Hiyori, you do not want to get on a Shinigami's bad side, do you?" Lisa laughed joking at how dramatic she could be.

"Do not worry I can handle her."

Hiyori left to relieve Shinji before things got worst.

* * *

"Come now Caisuikia, you do not want to fight with me. I know you want to leave, but what I have to tell you will change your mind."

Caisuikia calmed down and wanted to know what it was Shinji had to tell her. "Aright, I will hear you out but you must know; I do not take kind to those who try to delude me. Once that trust is broken, it will never return."

Shinji could see Caisuikia would be a superior leader. "Would you like to know about your mother and how she was chosen to be the leader of the Vizards?" Shinji knew Caisuikia could not refuse them when she discovers her own mother chose her to be the leader of the Vizards.

"It happened a long time ago when the Vizard were considered criminals and outlawed by Soul Society. There were rumors of a Vizard who would come and be more powerful than any other Vizard. It was said this Vizard would appear different when they transformed and would lead the Vizards to retribution. No one believed this story; they all thought it was just folklore and superstition to keep the Vizards hopes up to fight those who opposed them. Years went by, there was nowhere to go and everywhere they went no one would accept their kind. They were displaced and angry but knew they needed to band together, but it did not happen. War broke out among the Vizard; they were killing each other and it became bad. There was so much waste of life surrounding them and their numbers were decreasing from the chaos. Then one day this woman appeared; no one had ever noticed her before until the day she spoke."

"_**My Vizard brothers and sisters, I am Hinsuida. These past years have been our worst but we cannot give up. We must stop all this hatred for one another and do something about those who have wronged us. We must let them know their betrayal will not go unnoticed by any means; revenge is coming and there is nothing they can do to stop us!"**_

"After Hinsuida spoke she transformed, her Hollow mask did not change but her eyes glowed different from their own. They glowed green and everyone knew she had to be the chosen one who would lead them. Before she transformed everyone thought it was courage that made her come forth, but instead it was her destiny to take her place as the leader of the Vizards."

Caisuikia could not believe what Shinji was telling her. She could not have ever imagined her mother was a Vizard and did not understand why it was kept a secret from her. She wondered if it was possible for her mother to be alive.

"What happened to Hinsuida, since the Vizards had been in secret all these years?"

Shinji looked at a curious Caisuikia and saw a little hope in her eyes that maybe her mother could still be alive. He started to think back to what happened.

"Ever since that day Hinsuida stepped forth and revealed herself, her name swept throughout the worlds. The Vizards numbers started to increase and became more powerful than ever before. Then word got back to Soul Society about Hinsuida being the leader of the Vizards and the one who would bring war to those who wronged them. Soul Society became worried about the Vizards seeking revenge for being banished and wanting to destroy all Shinigami. They knew something had to be done and needed someone to look into these accusations. It was said someone was sent to watch the Vizards' every move, but Soul Society did not send this person. The person who came was the Spirit King, the very person who fell in love with Hinsuida and fathered a child with her."

Shinji was livid at the thought, for it was the King who seduced Hinsuida and made her choose between him and the Vizards.

"When Hinsuida found out she was with child, she knew it was not going to be long before the others take notice to her betrayal. If they were to know she was with child by the very being she swore to seek revenge against, they would cast her out or even kill her. She knew she had no choice but to leave her kind and join the King in his world away from the danger that would come. No one knew what happened to Hinsuida or why she left until the day she gave birth."

Shinji looked at Caisuikia, he could see she was coming around and knew it would not be long before he would win her over.

He continued the story and knew what he was going to say next would make her decide whether or not to join them.

"Things changed after the birth of her daughter, the love for her child and husband distracted Hinsuida and the Hollow who was to remain dormant saw the opportunity to come forth. Hinsuida's control over her Hollow had begun to fade away. Little did she know her Vizard power had been past down to her child? Her inner Hollow started reemerging and slowly took control of her. When the King took notice of what happened it was too late. The Hollow within was destroying everything around it and the King knew he had no choice but to kill his wife. The Hollow within had managed to escape the Kings world and went in search of the Vizards. When the Hollow found the Vizards, they noticed the change in Hinsuida and knew she was not in control. The Hollow pledged war against the Vizards and anyone who tried to stop it. At one point Hinsuida did reemerge and announced her betrayal."

"_**My fellow Vizard I am sorry; I betrayed our very existence by taking my place on the side of the Spirit King as his wife and baring him a daughter. Now is the time for me to right the wrong I have put upon you. For my defiance I offer you my daughter, she is the chosen one who will lead you. When the time comes she will seek you out for help and in return she will join you and become the leader I could not be."**_

"The King followed the Hollow and heard everything Hinsuida had said to the Vizards. He could not believe the woman he loved would give their child to the Vizards after everything she did to protect her from them. The King appeared before Hinsuida, who was surprised to see him. She knew he overheard what she had said and begged him to forgive her before she took her own life. The King was saddened by the death of his wife but knew he had to bring law to the Vizards. He told them if they brought war to Soul Society or anywhere else, he would personally destroy all that was the Vizard. He also told them they would never get his daughter and if they knew what was best for them, they should go into hiding and never resurface again. The King returned to his realm after everything had calmed down. He had to make a decision about his only daughter; as he watched her play he noticed and sensed something within her he had not sensed before. He knew she had inherited the Vizard power from her mother and did not want her to suffer the same fate. He decided to send his daughter to the only place he knew could change her fate from a future of despair. The King erased all his daughter's memories of him and her mother for the sake and safety of his daughter's future."

Caisuikia could not stop the tears from coming down her face. All the memories of the past and the life she had were nothing but a lie. She did not know whom she could trust when her own father sent her away and erased any knowledge of her being his daughter and her mother took it upon herself to give her allegiance to the Vizards without her consent.

"So this is why you helped me, it all comes down to me joining you." Caisuikia did not know what to do, she was beside herself. She knew she could not return to Soul Society because she is a Vizard and she did not know what to do about Aizen, for he betrayed her as well as Soul Society.

Shinji could see she was distraught by everything he had told her. He wanted to give her time to adjust to the fact she belonged with them but knew time was not on their side. "Caisuikia, now that you know the truth, will you join us?"

Caisuikia did not know what to say, she knew she had to make a choice. She closed her eyes and thought about her life with Aizen before the nightmare started when she woke up in the hospital in the Human World. Then she thought back to the day she followed Aizen to Hueco Mundo where he told her about the King and what he did to her.

"Aizen, he caused all this; my beloved husband has deceived me for his own personal gain. His actions will not go unpunished!" Caisuikia knew she had to go back to Aizen and stop him from gaining power. She was about to give Shinji her answer when an impatient Hiyori charged in and interrupted.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing? We send you to do one simple task and you screw that up!" Hiyori punched him in the face not realizing Caisuikia was about to make her decision.

The blood dripped down his nose like water, he looked at her wondering how she could intrude at such a consequential moment when Caisuikia was about to give him a answer.

"Hiyori, what are you doing? As you can see, Caisuikia has a lot to think about. Before you rudely interrupted, she was about to tell me if she was going to join us."

Hiyori looked at Caisuikia, who looked confused and was not sure she wanted to join them.

"Well Caisuikia, what will it be? You are here with us, will you not stay?" Hiyori was trying to be patient; she did not want to push Caisuikia away. She was trying to stop herself from going over to Caisuikia and slapping some sense into her.

Shinji knew if Caisuikia did not say something soon, Hiyori would make her. He saw the way Hiyori was acting and knew she was about to do some damage.

"Caisuikia, I have a proposition for you; we help you bring down Aizen and you join us and become our leader." Shinji finally made his move, he was confident Caisuikia would agree.

Caisuikia saw how Shinji's offer was one she could not refuse, but wondered if it would be worth giving up all she knew for the Vizards. She knew Aizen had to be stopped and wanted to know how he could manipulate and destroy the people he dedicated his life to serve and protect.

"Alright you leave me no choice, if it is my fate to lead you I will take my place as a Vizard. I will no longer follow the ways of Soul Society and will seek revenge on those who have betrayed and sought revenge against our kind, but first we will focus all our attention on Aizen. He is our main priority until I saw otherwise!"

Shinji and Hiyori was stunned she would agree without putting up a fight.

"I see your Hollow side has come to light a bit. What happen to the warmth and subdue person that stood before me earlier?" Shinji could not believe the change in Caisuikia, he was not sure she was acting or if the change she had made was from all the betrayal she felt from those she thought cared and loved her.

"Do not worry, I still have power over my Hollow, I am just infuriated by all the lies and deceit of those I trusted."

Caisuikia walked away from Hiyori and Shinji. She was about to leave but knew they would follow her and she did not want them to. "I need some alone time to figure out our next move against Aizen."

Shinji could not make out what Caisuikia was up to but knew he had to give her a little space in order to see if she could be trusted.

"Very well, we will give you the space you need." Shinji smiled as he watched Caisuikia leave.

"What the hell are you doing Shinji? You have really lost your damn mind! Are you really going to let her leave without following her?" Hiyori socked him in the nose.

The others noticed Caisuikia was leaving and wanted to know the same thing.

"Are we not going to follow her?" Loved asked curiously waiting for Shinji to give an order.

"No, the dumb ass over here has decided she is trustworthy enough to go walking around without our supervision." Hiyori was furious with Shinji; she kicked him in the ass for being simple minded.

"I take she has agreed to join us, I hope she does not betray us like her mother did. What is our next move?" Rose wondered looking at Shinji who hoped he was right to let Caisuikia leave.

"We will not tell her the extent to our plan until after we handle things with Aizen and the Arrancar. The only concern I have is the Shinigami Urahara; it seems she has some connection to him and could be a problem. He is smart and sneaky. We will have to keep an eye on him and make sure Caisuikia does not go anywhere near him."

Shinji looked out the door to see which direction Caisuikia was heading, but she lowered her spiritual power so they could not sense her.

"Why should we get involved with them and aide the Shinigami?" Kensei asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"We have no choice, it is the offer I made with Caisuikia for her to join us."

Everyone could not believe Shinji would make such an offer after everything they went through with Soul Society. They knew not to question his actions as long as Caisuikia returned to them and stepped up as their leader.


	18. Reunited: Kisuke and Caisuikia

Halibel was amused and delightfully smiled as everyone stared wondering why she came to the Human World. She wanted to watch them battle but knew Aizen would not be pleased if she did not return soon with Gin and Stark.

"I am sorry to have to interrupt when you all are engaged in battle, but it is imperative for you both to leave at once. Aizen no longer wants to pursue Caisuikia, your assistance is needed on another matter with no time to spare."

Halibel saw disappointment expressed on their faces and enjoyed every minute of it. She liked giving bad news and seeing people annoyed.

Gin repulsed by Aizen's decision to fall back sheathed his sword. "Very well, if Aizen commands it I must oblige."

He frowned at the thought of not being able to kill Kisuke when things were heating up.

"I am afraid this fight between us will no longer continue. Urahara, remember what I said it is futile to continue acting as though you are her savior. In the end you will be the one with nothing." Gin smugly and contentedly smiled, savoring the brief moment as he continued to pester Kisuke.

"Even if she regained her memories, do you actually think Aizen will allow you to have his wife? You should know better, do you not remember what happened to you in the past?" Gin warily turned away to leave as an angry Kisuke stood speechless.

"Aizen will pay." Kisuke thought, upset by the fact Gin was right about Aizen not letting go of Caisuikia stood in contempt.

Stark was infuriated from not being able to finish an injured Yoruichi off but elatedly smiled.

"All these withdrawals from battle are becoming a nuisance. I am sorry woman." He gracefully and slightly bowed.

"It seems every time we engage in a fight with one another it gets interrupted. Shall we try this again and see if we can finish our fight to the end next time?"

Stark slightly turned away from Yoruichi but looked back at her with a strange light in his eyes.

POW!…

A hard blow kick as sharp as a needle was felt in her gut as the taste of salt and liquid filled her mouth. She coughed up blood and fell back to the ground not able to get back up.

"You bastard…next time we meet I promise…I will kill you!" Yoruichi painfully yelled out as Kisuke helped her up.

Stark smirked at seeing Yoruichi in distress. "I see I have hit a nerve, woman please do not hold it against me." He laughed leaving with Gin and Halibel back to Hueco Mundo.

As they ascended in the sky Stark became taciturn, wondering why he could no longer sense Caisuikia's spiritual power within the Human World. He wished she would take notice of his feelings for her but knew he could never have her in that way.

"My Queen, I have disappointed you." He thought looking back through the rift in the dimension before it closed.

Halibel gazed back at Stark and could tell by his anxious demeanor he was thinking about Caisuikia. She wondered how he could allow himself to be besotted with someone uncaring for his affection.

"Stark, I do not get you. She is capable of handling things without the need for you to come to her side, stop being an ass!"

Furious by the way Halibel put him on the spot in front of Gin. Stark was disgusted by her and looked away.

"What the hell is your problem Halibel? You know nothing. It is not that I am worried, just enraged I could not be by her side fighting. Why do you care how I feel anyway? It is no concern of yours!" He looked at Halibel who was astounded by his question.

Halibel looked frozen face as she stared back at him. "I could care less about your damn feelings, I was just a little curious. It seemed every time there was something going on with Caisuikia you would change. Your demeanor was more of a hopeless and infatuated fool, then someone who does not care about anything but himself."

Stark tried to laugh off what Halibel had said. He hated the way she could read him and despised her for it. "Why do you say such things Halibel? Gin does not want to hear your bullshit and psychotherapy trying to analyze me and how I feel?"

Gin serenely grinned at them.

"How dare he put me into their damn conversation? We all can see he wants Caisuikia and desires her affection. I can't wait to see Aizen destroy him when he over steps his boundaries." He thought to himself staring at Stark and Halibel as though he was not interested in what they were saying.

"Come now, there is no need to fight among yourselves. We have more important things to do."

Not wanting to hear anymore of their foolish conversation, Gin walked ahead of them.

"It is a shame to see a Hollow whose only purpose is to help construct Aizen's plan, be hopelessly obsessed with someone who does not feel the same way or have acknowledged his feelings." Gin thought glancing over at Stark with whom he had no compassion for.

Halibel shook her head in pity. "What a dumb ass! He still does not get it, Aizen will tire from seeing him act pathetic and love struck over the woman he has made his Queen." She thought sickened by Stark's irregular behavior.

Outraged that Stark was not snapping out of his make believe undying love for Caisuikia. Halibel had the urge to try once more to stop Stark before he decided to do something he would regret later.

"Tell me Stark, will you feel the same way about her when she is no longer the destructive and uncontrollable woman you first met?"

"What are you saying, she will not be that person for much longer?" Stark had not considered the fact Caisuikia's Hollow side would not be coming back once her human self emerged.

Seeing pure idiocy in front of her, Halibel shook her head. "Why do you think Aizen sent you to the Human World in the first place? He wanted you and Gin to stop her human side from taking back control but he knew it was too late to interfere. I wonder if she is still useful to him anymore, I guess we will have to see."

Halibel could see Stark was finally coming around a little. She loved the way she could make people see things to her perspective and smiled pleased by what she had done.

Stark stared peacefully into the distance reevaluating his feelings for Caisuikia as they headed toward the palace where Aizen and the others were waiting.

* * *

"Kisuke and Yoruichi are you alright?" Captain Hitsugaya asked coming to their aide at the last minute.

Kisuke was surprised to see the Captain, given he was busy training with the others for the upcoming war.

"I did not know you cared, what brings you here Captain Hitsugaya? I thought our outings were none of your concern, knowing that you and the others did not have any time for anything else."

Captain Hitsugaya scowled at Kisuke absurd by his reaction to the question. He looked around and saw they had been in battle from the way Yoruichi was injured and how the rubble from their fight was lying around.

"I am sorry for not making it here sooner but I did not realize until after leaving the basement from training. I noticed you two were nowhere to be found. It wasn't until I felt a source of energy and knew you both had something to do with it."

"Now why would you think that? We would never put ourselves in harms way when we have all of you." Kisuke laughed at Captain Hitsugaya who folded his arms squarely across his barrel chest not amused by his sarcastic remark.

Kisuke's opened face suddenly dampened as he stood still not paying attention to Captain Hitsugaya. He became distant with something on his mind.

"I wonder if she knows…Caisuikia, I need to see you." He thought looking up at the lighted sky smiling at how beautiful and clear it appeared.

Yoruichi noticed Kisuke was distracted and went to him putting her petite hand on his shoulder. "Kisuke, don't you think we should be getting back to the shop? The others will start looking for us also, if we stay away too long."

"I guess you are right Yoruichi but I …"

"Who were the ones you and Yoruichi confronted a moment ago?" Captain Hitsugaya interrupted curious to know who came after them.

Yoruichi stared up disgusted at the thought. "It was that snake, Gin Ichimaru and an Espada who came here before with Caisuikia. They came for her but retreated all of a sudden."

Kisuke tugged on his striped bucket hat and wonder what could have been so important for Gin and the others to have to retreat unexpectedly. "Something must be happening in Hueco Mundo."

Yoruichi and Captain Hitsugaya stood curious in wonder to what it could be.

Kisuke stared down at his feet rubbing his sandal through the grass and had a thought as he looked back up at them with a concerned look on his face.

"If Aizen called a retreat and no longer wanted them to go after Caisuikia, it could only mean one thing." Kisuke rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Aizen is up to something sinister and we are now the target."

By the expression on Kisuke's face, Captain Hitsugaya felt the need to take drastic measures. "Do you think Aizen has pushed his plans up and will strike soon?"

Kisuke did not want to admit it but knew if Caisuikia were no longer in Aizen's control, he would take a more brutal approach to getting what he wanted.

"It is possible, it also means this fight is not ours alone. Have you all decided on what to do about the Vizards?"

"The General Captain Yamamoto ordered each Captain to decide on the course of action to take involving the Vizards in the war. No one had mentioned or suggested anything on the issue since the Captains Meeting. If what you said about Aizen were true, then the Vizards would be a great ally. The only problem is getting the Vizards to join in the war."

Captain Hitsugaya did not see a way for them to get the Vizards on their side but Yoruichi had a thought. She knew there was only one person who could probably end the feud between the Vizards and Shinigami.

"What about Caisuikia? She went to the Vizards for help and if they have succeeded in reemerging her. She would be our only chance to get them to come to our aide. We all know they want Caisuikia to join them and if she gains their trust it is possible she could sway them."

They all nodded in agreement to Yoruichi's idea but knew it was not going to be easy to construct a plan when the Vizards despised them. They needed Caisuikia but had no way of finding her for help when the Vizards themselves were nowhere to be found.

"We should not linger here much longer, let's return back to the others and discuss what to do next." Captain Hitsugaya readied himself to leave to inform the others of the information. He gazed around for anything suspicious but did not see or sense anything out the ordinary.

They left for Kisuke's Shop to inform the others of everything that occurred.

* * *

"Gin, Stark, and Halibel welcome back, I hope the retreat from your battle did not disappoint you much but there was no longer a need to continue a senseless fight when we have more important things to do."

Aizen stared down at Gin and Stark who were curious to what he had planned.

"Did you notice Caisuikia's spiritual energy could no longer be sensed? She is now out of our control. The Vizards now have her and had put a barrier around their location so we could not find them. It is futile to continue seeking her out."

Aizen's unconcerned demeanor about Caisuikia making contact with the Vizards and leaving her to them had Stark furious to the point where he could no longer hold his tongue.

"Damn it, I thought we were supposed to bring her back at any cost!"

The room was motionless as everyone looked at Stark as he reacted boorishly in front of them.

"Stark, are you questioning Aizen's motives? You know it is not allowed." Halibel could sense the trouble that was coming from Stark's outburst.

Aizen's cold serene stare toward Stark could be felt by everyone indicating the time had come to make an example of him.

While seeing the situation had presented amble opportunity for him to strike down Stark. Aizen's reserved temperament showed he knew Stark was reacting out of concern for Caisuikia but his patience was wearing thin.

"It is alright Halibel, I understand how Stark feels. He is frustrated from the changes that have been made concerning Caisuikia. I am also furious by the fact Caisuikia is not with us and has sought out the Vizards and found them. There is no need to be worried she will return to us regardless of the outcome this I am sure."

Aizen confidently smiled down at them. He knew even if Caisuikia regained her memories she would come back to him for answers and would try to stop him.

"Now to the task at hand, it is time to push forward and make our move." Aizen stood up in front of everyone.

"My fellow Espada, there is no more time to waste for the future is within our grasp. Let the entertainment begin!" Everyone looked to Aizen and smiled as they left to prepare for their next move.

"Aizen, do you really think she will seek you out after everything you have done? Wouldn't she be more persuaded to run to Kisuke Urahara instead since you broke the poor girl's trust?" Gin asked curiously wondering why Aizen was so sure about Caisuikia returning to him.

Aizen cheerfully smiled. "That is a good question Gin, I knew you would ask. Of course there is that possibility but you should know things are not always what they seem when it comes to the deception of others. Unforeseen things occur for reasons but in the end they always work out without question or doubt. The Vizards are just another pond pushing things further along in my plan."

"I see, but Captain Aizen have you considered the fact she might refuse you once she regains her memories?" Gin asked staring at Aizen who seemed content by everything.

"I am not worried, Caisuikia is still my wife and her conflicted feelings for me will be her weakness. It is an advantage I will use but first we must concentrate on the task at hand. Now is the time to lay KaraKura Town and all that reside within it to rest."

"What about Caisuikia, do you think she will be ready, it has only been a few weeks since she sought out the Vizards?"

Aizen closed his eyes as he felt Caisuikia's presence even though they were apart. He sensed there was something different about her and noticed a source of energy flowing within her that was not her own. He smiled at the pleasing development as he soaked up the mass of energy yet to be seen coming from her.

"Oh yes, she is ready for our arrival." Aizen smirked in anticipation.

Gin could not figure Aizen out but knew whatever he was up to would surely get everyone's attention.

"It seems you have planned everything right down to the destruction of the humans. It is amazing how you play with people's lives." Gin looked at Aizen who was optimistic about his plan being fulfilled.

"Soon I will have greatness and those unworthy will be destroyed!"

The melodic sound of laughter lit up the room as Aizen sat back visualizing his future as King.

* * *

The dawning of another day had come. It had been weeks since they saw any Hollow activity. It started with decreasing Hollow occurrences to none at all and everyone noticed. They took the time to train and prepared for Aizen to make his move but still there were no signs of the Vizards or Caisuikia and Kisuke begin to wonder if he would ever see her again.

"Yoruichi, things are a little too quiet and suspicious around here. It is already strange Aizen has not made his move after all this time and we do not know what the Vizards are going to do next. Not to mention what had happened to Caisuikia and what her plans are when the war begins."

Kisuke could not make out anything but knew chaos was approaching.

"Everyone has been on the lookout for the Vizards and Caisuikia but there had been no luck. As of now we are still in this war alone. What could Aizen be waiting for, it has been weeks and nothing has happened?"

Yoruichi wondered looking at Kisuke who seemed to have figured out something.

Kisuke knew it could only mean one thing. "He is waiting for Caisuikia to come forth and reveal herself. He must some how sensed her and when he feels she is ready he will come. He knew she was with the Vizards and will probably still try to use her power to get to the King."

"How will he be able to harness her power if her Hollow is no longer in control and Caisuikia knows his plan?" She asked curiously looking at him for answers.

"Knowing Aizen he has planned a way around getting Caisuikia to use her power unwillingly. We cannot afford to underestimate anything when Aizen is concerned." Kisuke had a feeling there was more to be seen about Aizen's plans for Caisuikia.

Yoruichi knew Kisuke was right. "Aizen is very clever when it comes to deception. I hope Caisuikia does not fall for his tricks."

She knew it would be hard for Caisuikia to resist the man she married and loved. She could not imagine anyone being in the position to bring down the one person they promised to cherish for the rest of their life above all things.

Captain Hitsugaya had been searching everywhere for them and was about to give up until he sensed their spiritual energy within distance from where he was. He had finally found them talking among themselves in a secluded area far from the shop.

"Here you two are, every time I turn around you both disappear. What is the deal with you two always running off?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at one another then lively smiled at Captain Hitsugaya who wondered what they were up to.

* * *

Elsewhere in KaraKura Town:

Caisuikia was battling her own feelings for the people she cared for. She had agreed to join the Vizards but felt like Soul Society was where she belonged. She thought about the two people she could always run to for help but the only one who could ease her worries was the very person she had to bring down and the other person she knew who could ease her troubles was the very person the Vizards would not let her see. She had no choice and decided she would take the chance and go to the one who was not too far from her.

"I must see him no matter the consequences."

She looked around to see if she was being watched and did not sense anyone around. She concentrated to see if she could feel his spiritual power then out of nowhere she sensed two familiar spiritual powers and headed for them.

As Caisuikia approached closer to the familiar spiritual powers she had sensed earlier, a feeling of relief came upon her. She was filled with happiness the same way she felt when she first met him. He was the next person after her husband she wanted to see since she reemerged from her Hollow's control and could not wait to see his face.

* * *

"What are you two smiling about now? I just wanted to know why you two always leave the shop when we need your assistance." Captain Hitsugaya asked not expecting a truthful answer from them.

Kisuke looked at him as though he could care less about his question.

"You see Captain. We have never been the type to stay around when others can do all the work themselves. We are more like supervisors watching in the background and constructing others then babysitters. Besides, everyone needs space once in a while. You know it is a little crowded in the shop these days." He smiled and keenly stared at Captain Hitsugaya who was speechless by how arrogant he could be.

"There is no need to be touchy Kisuke, he was just curious." Yoruichi could tell Kisuke was aggravating Captain Hitsugaya from the way he was looking.

"He was joking Toshiro, were you not Kisuke?" Yoruichi glared at Kisuke who meant every word he said.

"Actually Captain Hitsugaya, I am just beside myself there is so much for us to be worried about and I was going a little insane. Please do not take offense to what I said."

They all vivaciously laughed to clear the air from the tension between them.

"None taking Urahara but the reason why I came looking for you was to see what should be done about the communication with the others in Hueco Mundo?"

Kisuke was so distracted about everything else going on in the Human World he did not give any thought to the others. "Actually I have not come up with anything as of now but I will figure out something in due time."

Captain Hitsugaya was about to return back to the others when he sensed something approaching them.

"Do you feel it, someone is coming toward us." Captain Hitsugaya stood on guard. He could not tell who it was but Kisuke and Yoruichi knew it was Caisuikia's spiritual power they felt.

* * *

Caisuikia appeared before them bright eyed and full of life. She was beautiful and looked the same way he remembered her months ago before she left with Aizen. Kisuke smiled at her and could not believe she was standing before him.

"Caisuikia, my sweet sunflower, you have finally sought us out."

"Hello Kisuke and Yoruichi...it has been a long time." Caisuikia greeted them with a luminous smile.

Captain Hitsugaya could see why Aizen had married her. He thought she was mysteriously attractive and way out of Aizen's league but did not show he noticed.

"I am glad to see you are well Caisuikia Aizen. I am sorry but I must return to the others." Captain Hitsugaya turned to Kisuke before leaving. "Please let me know what you decided to do about that problem." He left and headed for Kisuke's shop to inform the others that they made contact with Caisuikia.

Yoruichi was happy to see Caisuikia back to her normal self. "Caisuikia, we are glad to see you have returned and are safe." She smiled and then looked over at Kisuke who was motionless as he stared at Caisuikia with the love he felt for her written all over his face.

Kisuke came to after staring at Caisuikia as though he was in a trance and then embraced her with a long passionate hug. "I thought I would never see you again."

Yoruichi could see they needed sometime alone. "I am going to head back to the others." She smiled at them before leaving and was glad Kisuke was happy. At least for the moment, she knew their reunion would be a short one.

"Kisuke, I had missed you, never would I have thought we would see each other again in these adverse circumstances." Caisuikia gently touched his face and lovingly smiled at him.

"I see you have changed your style and whole appearance." She laughed at him staring down at his sandals.

Kisuke missed the jovial and exuberant woman he fell in love with many years ago and was happy to see she returned to her normal self. He smiled at how she took notice of what he was wearing.

"You know a sexy man like me dress to get the attention of all the beautiful ladies." He flirtatiously smiled at her.

"Kisuke, I see you have not changed a bit."

Caisuikia glanced at him as the pleasant and familiar feelings that they once shared returned but were not as strong. She loved Aizen and was thinking of him as she stared at Kisuke. The love she had for Aizen would never change and she knew it could be her downfall.

Kisuke was dejected by seeing Caisuikia's silent and distracted expression. He knew even though she was staring straight at him, it was not he she had on her mind.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Caisuikia did not realize she drifted away and felt bad. She did not mean to ignore Kisuke and could tell it got to him. "I am sorry, I was thinking about something but it is not important."

Kisuke could tell she was conflicted and it was all because of Aizen.

"It is alright, I understand you have a lot to think about with everything that is going on here and with Aizen. What will you do now since Aizen has joined the Hollows and declared war on Soul Society?"

Caisuikia knew eventually she would have to do something about her beloved husband but had not decided how she would handle him. She knew it was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do but the time had come for her to make a decision.

"I will personally handle him, no one else knows Aizen better than me. I am still beside myself from the heartache of everything he had done and it is all because of me."

Caisuikia was silent as she sadly stared down embarrassed from being teary eyed.

Kisuke grabbed Caisuikia and wiped her tears away. He embraced her with a warm comforting hug. "Caisuikia, do not shed tears for him. If Aizen truly loved you the way he said he did. He would not be hurting you now."

Kisuke gazed into her water filled eyes then suddenly kissed Caisuikia who did not see it coming. She was hesitant but returned the gesture back.

"No, I cannot do this with you, Kisuke it is wrong. We would be repeating the same thing that led you here 100 years ago and that is a lesson learned I do not want to go through again."

Caisuikia pushed away from him knowing if they continued to kiss it would lead to something more.

"It is OK, I have no regrets of the past and you should not either." He was touched by how she still cared so much for him and wanted her more.

"Do you remember the promise we made back in the Siereitei? Even though you married Aizen I could never forgot the pact we made. It is something I will hold onto always and I want you to keep it no matter what happens."

Caisuikia smiled at Kisuke. She liked how he could make her feel better.

"You have always been a good friend, how could I ever forget you?" She thoughtfully smiled at Kisuke then gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Kisuke returned the friendly gesture by kissing her back but it led to a kiss upon her lips. It was passionate and Caisuikia found herself unable to resist him. All those feelings from the past came rushing back as she gave in to him.

The moment was spectacular but the steamy love affair had to end, Caisuikia knew she could not stay much longer. She sat up and gazed at Kisuke who knew their reunion would be brief and could tell Caisuikia was about to leave him.

"It is time for you to go is it not?" Kisuke gently pulled her silky hair out of her face and stared at how beautiful she looked in the dark light.

Caisuikia regretfully placed a soft kiss as pure as snow upon his lips. She knew what they had done was a mistake and turned away from Kisuke who had no clue to what was coming next.

"What we had done can never happen again! I am still Aizen's wife and must go to him, whatever you and I had in the past is over!"

Trying to veil how much she needed him by her side, Caisuikia stood up with her back turned away from him. "I just wanted you to know that this has nothing to do with you. The path that I am about to walk, I must go alone."

"How can you think that when I am here by your side?" He stood up behind her and rested his hand upon her shoulder.

She pressed her arm against her nose and sniffed. "I can smell your scent that lingers on me now and the longer I stay the harder it will be for me to move forward."

"What are you saying Caisuikia? Do you really think you can do this alone?"

She tightly clinched her hands together and pulled them close to her heart. "I foresee the darkness ahead and if I stay the chaos will never end."

Kisuke could tell she was upset and masking a front but knew she did not want him to interfere in what ever she had planned. He stood still for a moment and then nodded. "If that is how you feel then I will abide by your wish."

Seeing that time was not on her side and the fact she had lingered around long enough, Caisuikia prepared to leave. "Thank you Kisuke, but before I go I must tell you. The Vizards have agreed to join in the war against Aizen."

Kisuke knew it had to be a catch for the Vizards to agree to come to their aide. "I am glad to hear this but what happened to change the Vizards decision to join us?"

Caisuikia did not want him to know about her agreement. "Lets just say it is in all our best interest to join together to bring down Aizen and the Hollows."

Kisuke already knew she had made the choice to join the Vizards and wanted to tell her some things about them he had not shared with anyone else but knew it would bring her more harm then good.

"Caisuikia, what ever the reason is I just wanted you to know you can always count on me no matter what path you choose to follow."

She smiled at Kisuke and then gave him one last kiss good bye.

"I will miss you Kisuke Urahara but you must know….." The faint words that could only be heard in his ear were revealed.

Kisuke stood frozen as he took in everything she had told him though he was against it all. "I promise but please be careful. I will get right to it and will not speak a word of it."

"So you understand? When the time comes you promise to do it for me."

Caisuikia had a feeling it was going to be the last time she would ever see him again. "I must go but I want you to know Aizen will be dealt with accordingly."

Kisuke watched Caisuikia as she left to join the Vizards. He hoped for the sake of all she would choose the right side to fight against. For the past had a way of coming back to correct all that was lost.


End file.
